End of the Line
by susanivanova12
Summary: Смерть – еще не все. Это не конец, это только начало (сиквел к Whom do you serve? Whom do you trust? )
1. Chapter 1

Darling you gotta let me know

Should I stay or should I go?

If you say that you are mine

I'll be here 'til the end of time

So you got to let know

Should I stay or should I go?

(The Clash - Should I Stay Or Should I Go)

Промозглой осенью 2009 года по меньшей мере у двух женщин Манчестера были странные видения: одну, туристку из Лондона, констебля полиции в отставке высокая красивая женщина в черных одеждах звала за собой куда-то вдаль, где виднелся старый дом с флюгером в виде человека с мешком на спине, где оглушительно каркало воронье, где пахло прелыми яблоками и сырой землей; второй же, Элли Рейнбоу, студентке медицинской академии, вообще показалось, что пора завязывать с работой за полночь и, чтобы не видеть краем глаза высокий силуэт женщины в черном в пустом морге, где кроме самой Элли, тела на столе и уставшего патологоанатома, мистера Эндрю Бишопа никого не было, больше проводить время на свежем воздухе, вдали от кошмаров и призраков.

Элли была примером для подражания всего курса академии: прилежная в учебе, ответственная, дотошная в мелочах, она являлась любимицей профессоров на учебе и кураторов в больнице, но душа Элли все равно была как будто не на месте. Девушка сама не понимала, что с ней происходило. Вроде бы родители счастливы специальностью дочери, Стив - парень и предполагаемый жених, души в невесте не чает, но сама Элли испытывала некий дискомфорт, думая ночами, а правильно ли она выбрала свой жизненный путь?

Последним камнем в огород медицины стал разговор с миссис Филмор, той женщиной, что первой нашла тело на заброшенной ферме Фаррингфилд Грин. Амелия Филмор, бывший полицейский, а ныне свободная от хлопот бумаг и расследований пенсионерка, рассказала удивительную историю про явившуюся к ней во сне красивую молодую женщину в черном платье и бриллиантах. Та женщина звала Амелию куда-то за собой, просила помочь… Миссис Филмор, выйдя на пенсию, стала заядлой туристкой и как раз намеревалась посмотреть достопримечательности новых мест, шла из Олдема в Блекберн, чтобы оттуда все-таки добраться в Моркамбе в компании друзей, но остановилась в пригородном отеле Болтона и ей приснился тот самый сон, который заставил всю компанию туристов свернуть с намеченного пути и…

Результат их похода как раз лежал на столе и над ним склонился мистер Бишоп, делающий вскрытие. Собственно, никто Элли не заставлял оставаться после практики, это было ее личное желание, потому, наверное, было стыдно признать, что именно сейчас Элли мечтала бы сбежать куда угодно, только бы не видеть тела и не слышать мистера Бишопа.

-Возраст - предположительно восемнадцать-двадцать лет,- диктовал уверенный голос мужчины, как вдруг Элли услышала едва слышный шепот, как будто ветер дунул в ухо:

-Девятнадцать…

-Что?- Элли боковым зрением увидела темный силуэт, мгновенно повернула голову на звук, но в освещенном морге никого не было. Никого из тех, кто мог бы шептать.

-Рост – шесть футов,- продолжил Бишоп, не обратив внимания на нервную студентку.- Причина смерти ранение в…

-Ему нужен покой…- прошелестел прежний голос и Элли облилась холодным потом.

Конечно, миссис Филмор была подслеповатой женщиной и вообще со странностями, но Рейнбоу же молодая и психически нормальная девушка! Кто кроме Бишопа может говорить? Не тело же!

Элли затравленно взглянула на останки – тело принадлежало мужчине, если быть точной – юноше примерно двадцати лет, погибшем… примерно после войны от выстрела в голову. Почему после войны? Об этом говорили истлевшие ткани одежды на теле юноши. Кроме того, удалось даже опознать его профессию по цифрам на погонах. Бедолага был копом, молодым копом, скорее всего только-только начинающим работу и так трагически погибшим.

Элли тяжело сглотнула, делая пометки в записях и думая о юноше. Вот так живешь, только выходишь на работу и бац – лежишь в неглубокой могиле полвека и ждешь, когда тебя найдут. А как же душа неупокоенного? А как же все мечты и надежды? Ведь у него, у этого парня были какие-то планы, наверняка он хотел очистить мир от преступников, наверняка был смелым… хоть и невезучим.

Элли взглянула на сосредоточенного патологоанатома и снова перевела взгляд на юношу. Полицейские всегда ходят рядом со смертью. А кто нет? Пожарные? Врачи? Даже работая продавцом в супермаркете можно однажды быть застреленным грабителем, а копы – это совершенно другое. Они отважные, они на страже порядка, им судьбой уготовано быть любимцами костлявой.

Рейнбоу с детства мечтала быть копом, но мама не хотела видеть дочь с оружием в руках, мама всегда считала, что достойное занятие для женщины – это благородное спасение жизней, а не бег за преступниками. Элли любила медицину, но во снах видела себя в униформе констебля. Пусть невелика должность, пусть скромна зарплата, но это честнее, это правильнее, это так, как и должно было бы быть, если бы не мама…

Вот только копы всегда ходят рядом со смертью…

Девушка, повинуясь внезапному порыву, подняла голову и взглянула в угол – одного этого уже хватило бы для сердечного приступа, но Элли была не робкого десятка, хотя сердце забилось как бешеное, потому что в углу стояла высокая красивая молодая женщина в черном, смотревшая на тело на столе для вскрытия таким взглядом, что душа рвалась на части от жалости. Элли хотела уже открыть рот, но Бишоп бросил скальпель на поддон так громко, что девушка едва не подскочила от испуга и на миг зажмурилась, а когда же открыла глаза и снова взглянула в угол, там никого не было.

-Рейнбоу, ты с нами или уже на дискотеке в клубе?- раздался недовольный голос специалиста.

-А? – девушка как будто очнулась и развернулась.- Простите, сэр, я просто…

-Просто что?- Бишоп снял с носа очки и строго взглянул на студентку.- Ладно, неважно. Можешь идти домой,- разрешил он. – Я закончу сам.

-Эм… мистер Бишоп, можно вопрос?- попросила Элли.- Он ведь бы полицейским, да? – она кивнула на тело.

-Коронер сказал, что так,- мужчина снова вернулся к работе.- Вот только даже по его значку не смогли найти ни его дивизии, ни опознать беднягу. Говорят, в пятьдесят четвертом был пожар в архиве – ни следа не найти.

-И что же, он пойдет под номером или как Джон Доу?- заволновалась Элли.

-Джин…- шепнул голос.

-Джин?- повторила девушка.

-Джин? – переспросил мужчина.- Может, и Джин. Завтра утром поговорю с коронером, пусть еще посмотрит. Кстати, с чего ты решила, что его звали Джин?

-Не знаю,- пожала плечами Элли.- Интуиция,- она щелкнула пальцами около виска, вдруг осознав, что придя домой обязательно поговорит с матерью по поводу медицины и взглядов на свою карьеру доктора.

-Хорошо,- пробормотал занятый человек.- А теперь можешь идти домой. Завтра не опаздывать!

Элли попрощалась и вышла из прозекторской, думая почему-то о любимом сериале «Мегрэ», о том, кто была эта странная женщина в черном, почему Элли ее не испугалась, а так же о том, что теперь она точно бросит академию и пойдет в полицию, потому что люди и в особенности молодые люди не должны погибать в расцвете сил, когда еще жить бы и жить, а лично Элли постарается навести порядок, чтобы… просто потому, что так будет правильно, потому, что если не она, то кто?

Тайлер знала, что рано или поздно, ей пришлось бы вступить в контакт с людьми, потому что так было нужно, так было правильно. Алекс нашла ответ не просто так и уж тем более не просто так услышала о находке на ферме. Тайлер знала свою работу и выполняла ее, какой бы тяжкой та ни была.

В результате таких манипуляций группа туристов нашла тело молодого полицейского, Джин вспомнил кто он есть, проводил коллег и Алекс до паба и… и остался ждать завершения. Тайлер, запертая во Вратах душа нерожденного Стража, жила теперь во снах и мыслях копов реального мира, к Джину приходя лишь по его зову. В конце концов, Лимбо – вотчина Хранителя, а не ее. В Лимбо ее характер претерпевал немалые изменения и, случись что, даже Джин не смог бы удержать ее от разрушения хрупкого равновесия. Дело было не в том, что действительно могла Тайлер, а в том, кем она была. По ошибочному мнению копов реальности она несла смерть, вот только она не несла, она была ею. Радовало это или же огорчало – Тайлер никогда даже не думала о себе в таком ключе. Собственно, о себе она старалась не думать – хватало забот со вновь прибывшими.

У себя в мире она могла быть какой угодно или такой, какой ее хотели бы видеть копы, но спускаясь в мир Джина, она старалась соответствовать его вкусам – обязательно женственность, утонченность, неброская красота, драгоценности и платья – Джин достаточно насмотрелся на все виды моды, перед ним его подчиненные и гражданские носили и мини-юбки, и лосины, и брючные костюмы с галстуками, а что творилось на пляжах, Джин и вовсе старался не замечать, оттого мужчине было приятнее видеть перед собой утонченность и элегантность, нежели яркий макияж и боди. Люди, те, что приходили в его отдел, привносили что-то свое, из своего мира и времени, а Джин лишь смотрел и удивлялся тому, как деградирует женственность и во что превращаются отношения между мужчиной и женщиной.

Теперь, когда все было расставлено по местам, когда память вернулась, Джин начал замечать за собой некую странность: он становился спокойнее, а вместе с этим все меньше хотел видеться со Стражем. Саманта была молодой женщиной, очень красивой, несмотря даже на тонкий шрам на лице. Саманта была замечательной коллегой, страстной любовницей, верным другом и надежным тылом, но была одна проблема – Саманта была молодой, точно такой, какой она покинула Джина, а сам он не молодел. Разумеется, Джин плевать бы хотел на чье-то мнение, даже если бы кто-то заметил, что он встречается с такой девочкой, только на душе было тошно. Саманта не приходила без приглашения, она чтила и уважала своего начальника, но каждый раз, видя ее, Джин ощущал внутри необъяснимую тоску. Конечно, Саманта никогда не сказала бы, каким она его видит – молодым ли тощим пацаном или взрослым стареющим мужиком, но Джин себя не обманывал – встречаться с Самантой было все сложнее, потому, спустя год после решающих событий, Джин постарался ценой немалых усилий не думать о ней.

В первое время это было похоже на ломку или тяжелое похмелье после веселой попойки, хотелось снова и снова смотреть на лицо девушки, вспоминать все то, что было… когда было… а потом наступала апатия, наваливалась хандра и кончилось все тем, что однажды, вызвав Саманту, Джин попросту сбежал как последний трус. На все были причины и она никогда бы не сказала о том, что поняла его желание не видеть ее до определенного момента, вот только сказать это ей в лицо не было сил. Джин сравнивал ее с другими: с женой, с Алекс, с той красоткой, что заменила Джеффри Стратфилда, когда тому пришло время уйти, и понимал, что Саманта не просто влезла ему под кожу – она сплелась с ним душой… и все равно, она не могла быть с ним вечно – Джина ждал паб, а Саманта на веки вечные оставалась одна в мире, полным звезд с дорогой в две стороны. Она сама так решила и там, в пабе, они никогда бы не встретились, потому, наверное, Джин и не стал продлевать отношения, которые действительно хотел бы иметь. Отпустить единственную женщину из тех, к кому он привязался, отпустить и уйти, бросить ее – этого Джин не мог сделать ни как мужчина, ни тем более как коп.

Пару раз он видел знакомый силуэт в пустом темном офисе, когда задерживался на работе, но всегда отводил взгляд первым, мучаясь от угрызений совести, но понимая, что так будет лучше и для него, и для нее.

В ожидании перемен прошли восьмидесятые, в работе, пьяном угаре и тоске – девяностые и только в миллениум Джин наконец не выдержал.

Этого было не нужно, нельзя, это было страшно и мучительно больно, но Джин все эти годы жил в полном одиночестве, потому что просто не мог заставить себя переступить через чувства. Потому он вызвал Саманту под Новый год и…

-Шеф,- она вышла из тени на границе освещенного уличным фонарем переулка – все такая же молодая и красивая, как и прежде, все так же в черном, хотя на этот раз шубу сменило пальто с меховыми опушками на рукавах и пушистым воротником.

-Саманта,- кивнул он, борясь с желанием сбежать, забиться куда-нибудь в паб и напиться до потери сознания.- Как всегда свежа как роза, принцесса.

-Спасибо, шеф,- она улыбнулась.- А ты как и всегда очаровательный галантный кавалер. Чем я могу помочь?

Помочь…

Джин ощутил холод. Она могла бы, только он не хотел и было еще слишком рано.

-Какие планы на сегодня? – спросил он, отвлекаясь на то, чтобы достать сигарету и закурить.

-Какие ты хочешь,- она подошла ближе, но даже не прикоснулась как прежде, не обняла, словно ощущала свою ненужность. Мужчине стало еще гаже – и зачем он только все это затеял?

-Сколько там у тебя прошло, а? Тысячелетие или миллион лет? – неловко пошутил он.

-Не знаю,- она чуть шевельнула плечом.- Много. Там нет времени, там есть только работа и люди, которых я встречаю.

Джин ощутил, как сильно бьется сердце только от звука ее голоса, но поспешил успокоиться – он уже слишком стар для таких эмоций, а она…

-Наступает Новый год и даже новое тысячелетие,- сообщил он, только бы замять возникшую неловкую паузу.

-Поздравляю с Наступающим годом и прошедшим Рождеством,- она снова мягко улыбнулась. Джин, готовый услышать привычное обращение по имени или просто хоть какое-то нежное слово, сник окончательно – она обращалась только так, как того хотел он сам, а он хотел, чтобы это были отношения двух коллег, где он начальник, а она подчиненный. Она не спрашивала о причинах того, почему он не звал ее так долго, почему даже сейчас не мог заставить себя взглянуть ей в глаза – они понимали друг друга с полуслова.

-Взаимно,- кивнул он. – Как насчет выпить со мной? Ну, знаешь, отметить переход в новый век и все такое.

-С удовольствием,- согласилась она.

Паб был шумным, таким, как и сотни других современных пабов. По чести, наверное, лучше было бы пригласить леди в ресторан, вот только Джин совсем забыл про все: Саманта не ела, не пила, не спала, она даже не уставала и главное – она целиком и полностью подчинялась желаниям мужчины, если те относились к работе. Конечно, захоти он натравить ее на какого-нибудь ублюдка, она бы с радостью вспомнила прошлое, обагрила бы землю кровью, с еще большим рвением оторвала бы голову Стоуну, очередной занозе в заднице, присланной из ДК когда «пропал» Стратфилд, вот только именно этого позволять было нельзя. А что же до ресторана… не нужно было быть семи пядей во лбу, чтобы понять, что ей безразлично, куда идти, лишь бы с шефом.

-Красиво,- Саманта разглядывала елочные гирлянды и украшения из фольги, развешенные по пабу, пока сам Джин разглядывал ее саму.- Ничего особенного – свет, лампочки, мишура, но как красиво!

-По-моему, слишком много шума из-за перехода в новое время,- заметил Джин, принимаясь за пиво.

-А по-моему, шума мало,- не согласилась Саманта, взглянув на мужчину.- Люди встречают новое время, переход из одного века в другой, из одного тысячелетия – в новое. Это такая редкость. Разве ты не рад? Вся планета, весь мир ждет чуда…

-Чудес не бывает, принцесса,- Джин отпил еще и уставился в телевизор, по которому показывали подготовку к торжествам в мире.

-Можешь просто сказать, я пойму,- голос Саманты был тих, но даже в гомоне людей в пабе Джин ее расслышал.

-Сказать что?- он взглянул на нее – улыбка девушки померкла, глаза увлажнились.

-Что это была ошибка,- она отвела взгляд, глядя на столешницу и чуть хмуря брови.- Что все изменилось.

-Все меняется, детка,- Джин почувствовал страх – она могла сама не захотеть оставаться с ним после того, как он сбежал. Она могла встать, уйти из паба, а он не смог бы даже взглянуть ей в глаза, так бы и остался сидеть в одиночестве.

-Хочешь, чтобы я ушла, Джин? – она в самом деле поднялась, ожидая, что он сделает хоть что-нибудь, но ничего не произошло. Мужчина даже не взглянул на нее.- Хорошо, прости, что… - Саманта не договорила, кивнув ему и быстро уйдя из паба, а Джин в самом деле остался сидеть один, не посмев поднять глаз, не решившись даже пойти за ней. А чего он ждал? Что она кинется ему на шею, что как в дешевых мелодрамах они сольются в поцелуе? Старый болван…

-Поссорился с красоткой, приятель?- его плечо задел какой-то темнокожий парень – пирсинг в губе, в брови, короткая выбеленная стрижка, а в руках четыре кружки пива. Джин поднял голову, вглядевшись в лицо незнакомца, смутно похожего на Нельсона, но промолчал.- Жаль,- уронил парень, тем не менее продолжив.- Жаль, что не всем светят такие звезды, как она,- Джин нахмурился, вдруг резко поднялся и едва не снес парня с пути, рванув на выход.- Удачи, друг!- крикнул парень, светло улыбнувшись и тряхнув головой.- Подумать только, упустить такую цыпу,- прошептал он, и в следующий миг гаркнув громче своей компании веселых друзей: - Эй, а про меня забыли?!

-Саманта! – крикнул Джин, не увидев на улице девушку.- Джонс!

-Звал, шеф?- она появилась из ниоткуда, но ни тени улыбки на красивом лице не было. Джин прекрасно понял, что она не задерживалась ни единой лишней секунды, если была не нужна, она просто уходила на работу, а это означало бесконечную пропасть в года, а может быть даже века между ними, вот только ее глаза по-прежнему были влажными.

-Я… - он быстро взглянул на нее, отвел взгляд, снова взглянул и снова не выдержал.- Я… прости. Прости, принцесса, что я так веду себя…

-Я понимаю,- но она снова не сделала ни единого жеста в его сторону. Джин ощутил, как противно сжимается сердце от чувства вины, как до боли хочется обнять ее, не потеряв, разумеется, при этом лица.- Я понимаю, родной,- повторила она. Джин недоверчиво вгляделся в глаза девушки, с трудом веря, что не ослышался.- Не вини себя, Джин,- она все-таки подошла ближе, подняла руку, коснувшись его щеки, и потянулась к нему губами.

Элли пришлось выдержать нелегкий разговор с родителями и Стивом. Отец был даже рад тому, что дочь пойдет по его стопам, Стив недоуменно фыркнул, но в целом возражать не стал, а вот мама…

-Только через мой труп,- с придыханием как у астматика возвестила женщина, схватившись за сердце.- Ты слышала? Только через мой труп ты пойдешь в полицию!

-Мама, но желание стать хирургом – это твоя мечта, а не моя,- попыталась убедить мать девушка.- Это ты всегда хотела быть доктором, а не я!

-Но тебе же нравится в академии! – возопила женщина.- И я запрещаю тебе…

-Крисси,- попросил отец семейства.- Элли большая девочка, она сама должна решать, чего хочет.

-Это все твое влияние!- накинулась на мужа женщина.- Если с моей единственной дочерью что-нибудь случится…

-Но мама!..- Элли не успела – мать ушла, хлопнув дверью, в спальню.- Стив,- обратилась она за поддержкой к жениху.

-Если решила, то иди,- пожал плечами молодой человек.- Одного доктора в нашей семье хватит, я думаю.

Элли с облегчением обняла его. А она-то волновалась, думая, что молодой специалист-психолог будет против.

-Я поговорю с матерью,- перевел дух отец,- а ты обещай, что не бросишь новую затею так же, как бросила старую, уговор? – он легонько щелкнул дочь по кончику носа.

-Уговор, папа,- Элли улыбнулась.- Пап, а ты можешь кое-что для меня сделать?

-И что же?- мужчина, собиравшийся проследовать за женой, остановился и обернулся.

-Понимаешь, - помялась девушка,- это как раз по твоей части… то есть по части полиции. Привезли тело молодого полицейского – ты же видел по телевизору, в общем, нужно узнать, кто он.

-Я думаю, этим уже занимаются,- мужчина упер руки в бока.

-Нет, пап,- серьезно ответила дочь.- Дело в том, что они могут искать долго, а имени и фамилии так и не найти.

-А ты, конечно, погадала по внутренностям и…- шутка вышла неудачной – Элли поморщилась.

-Скажем, это интуиция. Папа, ему было девятнадцать и его звали Джин – это все, что я знаю. Нужно проверить по базе данных всех девятнадцатилетних парней с таким именем – вдруг, мы что-то найдем?

-В Манчестере?- мужчина подобрался.

-Думаю, нужно искать в Манчестере, Болтоне, Салфорде… мало ли, откуда он. Поможешь?

-Попробую,- мужчина не удивился прозорливости дочери.- Если бы еще знать примерно год… Ты, случайно, не знаешь?

-Пока нет,- загадочно ответила девушка.

-А, интуиция,- кивнул мужчина с пониманием.- Ладно, пойду к маме, успокою тем, что скоро в нашей семье будет двое копов.

-Спасибо, пап,- Элли прижалась к Стиву, когда отец ушел.- Что? – спросила она, видя его замешательство.

-Джин?

-Не спрашивай,- Элли поцеловала жениха, думая о загадочной женщине в черном. Если бы еще хотя бы крохотную зацепку…

-Я скучал,- наконец выдохнул Джин, прервав поцелуй.- Я так скучал…

-Не нужно,- Саманта прижала к его губам указательный палец.- Я тоже, милый, но таков уж этот мир, таковы наши судьбы…

-К черту мир и судьбы,- чуть повысил он голос, удивив девушку.- Ты… - он порылся в кармане,- словом, если ты… - Джин выудил из внутреннего кармана пальто черную бархатную коробочку в виде сердца. Символично, но это и содержимое коробочки он купил на следующий день после того, как сам же порвал отношения, как он тогда думал. Джин шел мимо магазинов и вдруг остановился у ювелирного, словно его что-то толкнуло. Было глупо, нелепо и странно даже для него самого, но он все-таки зашел внутрь – конечно же, не без колебаний – и, пряча глаза, попросил продавщицу показать выбор колец. И ладно еще, что цыпа оказалась профи и не стала мучить его бесконечными расспросами о поводе и прочем, только спросив размер… хотя Джин понятия не имел о размере, интуиция не подвела… по крайней мере, так считал сам Джин, купив кольцо и потребовав только черную бархатную коробочку для его сохранности. Конечно, одно дело было купить символ уз, но совсем другое – преподнести его той, которой он был предназначен, тем более что Джин сам не знал ни как это сделать, ни как вообще показаться ей на глаза и снова не сбежать от паники. Долгие годы он носил коробочку с собой, долгие годы думал о правильности шага, о том, что это навлечет кучу неприятностей, что все равно этого будет мало – а ведь он обещал Джонс, что каждая девушка обязана хоть раз в жизни надеть белое платье невесты – и все равно хотел верить, и боялся одновременно. Таков уж этот мир, но ничего другого у него не было, как, впрочем, не было теперь и у нее. Пусть так, пусть здесь, пусть даже теперь, когда он уже постарел, а она все так же юна – он поймет, если она откажет, если даже рассмеется, но Джин чувствовал, что еще немного – и никакой алкоголь не справится, он сойдет с ума. – Ты… - он не без труда опустился на одно колено – возраст все же давал о себе знать.- Ты… выйдешь за меня?

Если Тайлер и могло что-либо удивить столь же сильно как и испугать, так это то, что сделал Джин. Он наверняка думал, что она видит его таким, каким он хотел видеть себя – постаревшим, с посеребренными прядями волос, но крепким, как всегда бодрым, хотя и нерешительным, но ей всегда было все равно. Между ними изначально лежала пропасть лет, но Тайлер научилась ее не замечать, а потом, когда перешла в иное состояние, так и вовсе перестала думать о такой мелочи. Она видела мужчину таким, каким хотела: могла юным, могла зрелым или как сейчас таким, каким он стал, позволив себе постареть и ей было все так же все равно, потому что в отличие от него, она видела не внешность, а душу. Джин не растерял бравады, храбрости, всего того, чем был, но в отношениях с женщинами он остался все тем же незрелым пареньком – слишком много пафоса, слишком много напора, но и это было его сутью. Он так видел мир и в этом его упрекнуть было невозможно.

Тайлер прекрасно понимала, на какие муки совести он шел, делая ей предложение спустя годы почти полного одиночества, еще больше она знала о проблемах, которые наложило бы ее решение, но Джин Хант не был бы собой, если бы не держал данного однажды слова – любая девушка должна побыть невестой в белом подвенечном платье и, хотя прошлое Тайлер не беспокоило, отчасти даже потому, что его уже не было, где-то в глубине сознания мелькнуло и угасло видение, в котором она когда-то в другом мире готовилась стать женой другого замечательного человека.

Тайлер стояла перед мужчиной, глядя ошалелыми глазами на черную коробочку – боже, он носил ее так долго, что бархат местами потерся! – и молчала. Она не была к этому готова, да и никогда бы не стала готовой, пройди здесь хоть век. Если она уступит своим желаниям или его, он до конца времен не обретет покоя, потому что таков уж этот мир: ей никогда не войти в паб вместе с ним, ему нельзя к звездам, в ее мир, а если она останется с ним в Лимбо, мир не выдержит ее присутствия, она не сможет контролировать себя, не сможет снова вернуться к состоянию обычной женщины, не сумеет бросить звезды, а он вынужден будет вечно бежать по кругу и никогда не войдет в паб, не присоединится к остальным копам и снова и снова будет провожать их, глядя с тоской на то, как они уходят, а он остается ждать… ждать неизвестности рядом с ней.

Тайлер знала, что он носил кольцо у самого сердца, что поздно вечером в офисе доставал его, долго смотрел на бриллиант в тонкой полоске металла, потом поднимал глаза и вглядывался в темноту офиса, ожидая чего-то, чего сам же и боялся. Одно ее слово – и мир изменится, хоть Джин и выполнит обещание того, что она наденет белое платье. Одно лишь слово – и она сможет стать той, кем давно мечтала в какой-то иной жизни. Одно слово – и мир рухнет…

-Я…- но слова застряли в глотке – он же так долго ждал, прежде чем решиться. Для него это действительно первый серьезный шаг, потому что это единственное, что у него по-настоящему, потому что если она согласится, все и будет по-настоящему. – Джин, я… я узнаю ответ? – еле выдавила Тайлер.

-Ответ?- мужчина недоуменно моргнул.

-Я хочу сказать, это все, что удерживает меня в том состоянии, в каком я нахожусь теперь,- пояснила девушка.- Я знаю все, но мне не узнать один лишь ответ на вопрос – я имею в виду… я же не жила…- слова снова будто бы застыли. Тайлер не жила, значит, не умерла, а дать или знать ответ на вопрос: «Что знают мертвые?» может только тот, кто умер. Ей этого не дано и именно поэтому она не может долго находиться в Лимбо и не начать его разрушать. Лимбо не выдерживает ее нынешнего состояния не-рожденной.

Джин как-то рассеянно поднялся с колена, все еще держа коробочку открытой – камень сверкнул в свете фонаря.

-Ну… даже не знаю, принцесса,- он чуть нахмурился, поджав губы.- Я не смогу дать тебе ответ, ты же понимаешь,- виновато заметил он.

-А это,- она кивнула на кольцо,- даст мне его?

Джин взглянул на кольцо так, как будто только что его заметил в своей руке.

-Нет,- качнул он головой, смутившись такого проявления чувств. В самом деле – он уже не мальчик вот так заниматься бог знает чем, выставлять себя на посмешище. – Это только… я только… Детка, не выкручивай мне яйца,- резковато потребовал он.- Я мужик - ты цыпа, ты же понимаешь!

-Ты в самом деле хочешь обручиться?- терпеливо спросила Тайлер.- Джин, родной, это не шутки. Ты должен понимать, кто я, что я есть.

-Джин Хант никогда не шутит такими вещами,- он выпятил грудь и вздернул подбородок.- Значит, нет?

Тайлер видела, насколько ему важен ее ответ, как долго он боролся с собой, прежде чем сделать такой важный шаг, вот только действительно ли он понимал, на что шел? Да, они немало пережили вместе, у них были какие-то отношения, но у них нет совместного будущего, нет и быть не может совместной жизни, потому что он славный, он самый лучший человек, великолепный коп, а она… она – Смерть. Нехороший союз. Чудовищный союз. Коп, обрученный со смертью – какая злая шутка, если учесть, что так оно, в общем, и есть.

-Я не могу, Джин,- севшим голосом ответила она, ставя в их отношениях жирную точку вместо привычного многоточия. – Я не должна, ты знаешь. Прости ради бога, я бы хотела, правда же – очень бы хотела, но... Ради мира, ради копов, ради всего и вся, и ради тебя – не могу.

-Из-за паба?- он поник.- Мы бы могли…

-Нет, милый,- еще мягче, только бы не ранить его самолюбие, произнесла Тайлер.- Нет, мы бы ничего не смогли. Есть то, что выше нас, выше наших желаний и возможностей. Я не смогу сделать тебя счастливым…

-Ты не можешь говорить за меня, детка,- перебил он.

-Могу,- не согласилась она.- Джин, это Гэри Купер в «Ровно в полдень» укатил с любимой женой в закат, но мы так не сможем, это не кино.

-Я не заставлю тебя стирать носки, если ты об этом,- заупрямился он.

-Если бы дело было только в этом,- горько вздохнула она.- У меня есть работа…

-Отлично, у меня тоже.

-Но подумай, на что ты обречешь себя, связав судьбу со мной? Обвенчавшись, мы будем неразрывно связаны, мы должны будем встретиться… потом… - Тайлер вдруг поняла, что он забыл что происходит. Он воспринимал мир по-другому, что просто не думал о том, что будет дальше. – Джин,- начала она снова,- пойми, милый, это не наши догматы, это иные законы, это божья воля, чтобы за гранью один ждал другого, чтобы… чтобы там, за гранью, снова воссоединиться с любимым,- слова давались нелегко, нужно было тщательно подбирать нужные синонимы, потому что Джин мог ее просто не понять. Но он понял.

-Паб?

-Паб,- облегченно вздохнула она.- Мы не сможем войти в паб вдвоем, Нельсон меня не пустит, а тебе не будет покоя, если ты станешь женатым на мне. Я не хочу, чтобы бы ждал того, что никогда не произойдет.

-Никогда – слишком долгий срок, детка,- заметил он.- Но вообще, я понял тебя,- он убрал коробочку во внутренний карман.- Ты права, я слишком стар для такой цыпы.

-Дело не в возрасте и ты знаешь, что дело никогда не было в возрасте. И не говори глупостей, в конце концов!

-Ну и что тогда?- он глубоко вздохнул, порылся в кармане и выудил фляжку.- Что? Это виски.

-Может быть, нам стоит спросить самого Нельсона?- предложила Тайлер.

Фляжка замерла у губ мужчины.

-Дельное предложение, детка,- согласился он, все же сделав глоток, закручивая крышку и убирая фляжку в карман.- Как в старое доброе время, а? Кстати, прокатимся на моей новой малышке.

-И где же она?- Тайлер улыбнулась – Джин и машины все равно что Джин и виски, Джин и драки, Джин и…

-У здания полиции. Кстати, хочешь посмотреть мой офис?

-Хочу,- Тайлер улыбнулась еще шире – все, что Джину было нужно – внимание к себе. – Но ведь сейчас уже поздно и предпраздничный день.

-Сейчас – в самый раз и праздник будет только завтра, а сегодня можно делать то, что хочется.

Современное здание управления полиции уже мало чем отличалось от реального – стеклопакеты в окнах, кондиционеры, кулеры с водой, компьютеры.

-Уверена, что тебе предлагали повышение,- произнесла Тайлер.

-И даже перевод,- кивнул Джин.- Только знаешь, детка, протирать штаны суперинтендантом где-нибудь в Плимуте мне лично не по душе. Кроме того, кто будет держать город в чистоте, если я решу, что стал слишком стар для того, чтобы гонять ублюдков?

-А пенсия?

-Уйду, когда устану сам от себя. Детка, я не скрываю свои года, но даже в моем возрасте еще хватит сил выбить дурь из особо упертых говнюков.

-Не сомневаюсь. Харрисон Форд в зрелом возрасте все так же обворожителен, как и в молодом.

-И Гэри Купер как скала.

-Но лучше все-таки Шон Коннери, не так ли?

-Знаешь, детка, старый конь борозды не испортит, если ты понимаешь, о чем я.

-Конечно, понимаю, шеф.

Тайлер обошла офис – просторное помещение, совсем не то, что было в семидесятых.

-Не думал о переводе обратно в Манчестер?- обернулась она, уловив тот нечитаемый взгляд, что когда-то не давал ей покоя. Он действительно ждал очень долго и еще дольше он был одинок и как мужчина, и как человек.

-Нет,- он отвел глаза, оглядел свои владения.- Не хочу бежать по кругу, не хочу туда, где был.

Паб, поняла Тайлер. Около работы в Манчестере был паб. Тот паб.

-Извини, если разбережу старую рану, но всегда хотела знать, думаешь ли ты о тех, кого проводил?- она села на ближайший стол.

-А я-то думал, ты обо мне знаешь вообще все,- чуть слышно фыркнул он.

-Не все,- улыбнулась она.- Я не лезу к тебе в голову, если ты об этом. Я многого о тебе не знаю, но что-то…

-Иногда,- тихо ответил Джин.

Тайлер приблизилась к мужчине и обняла его за плечо.

-Мне не стоило?..

-Все нормально, детка,- он рассеянно похлопал ее по руке.- Это работа, ты же понимаешь. Они приходят, я с ними вожусь, а потом… ничего вечного все равно нет. Они уходят: Алекс, Джефф, Кира… Сэм… - последнее имя далось особенно тяжело и Тайлер ощутила его боль. Сэм был не просто другом, Сэм был первым человеком, который изменил Джина, который стал больше чем просто другом, больше, чем просто коллегой. Сэм был почти братом… хотя с родным братом Джина, Стю, дела обстояли почти так же тяжко, как и с Сэмом. Не удивительно, что Джин был больше привязан к мужчине, к понятному человеку, а не к даже самой красивой из женщин – женщины в понимании Джина оставались существами будто бы с другой планеты, а одна была и вовсе загадкой.

И, тем не менее, Джин тосковал больше не о потере женщины, а о друге, о первом и, пожалуй, единственном близком человеке, с которым сошелся. Тайлер знала это еще тогда, когда была жива и принимала это как должное, хотя и с некоей долей чисто женской ревности. Конечно же, Джин не питал любви к мужчинам, он испытывал любовь совершенно иного рода к одному конкретному человеку, пусть даже и мужчине. Больше любви женщины ковбою была нужна крепкая мужская дружба. Да, Рей, Крис, Джефф – они были коллегами, а Рей был доверенным лицом, вот только одного самого чудаковатого парня Джин ценил куда выше прочих. Слишком умного, слишком принципиального в делах, слишком правильного занудного педика, присланного из Гайда, за которого Джин готов был пойти на что угодно и благодаря которому он поубавил пыла в допросах особо упертых ублюдков. Сэм, чертов заноза в заднице, Тайлер…

-Не знаю, интересно ли и буду ли я права, сказав тебе, но так случилось, что…- Тайлер быстро взглянула в серые глаза перед собой и тут же отвернулась.

-Что? – чуть нахмурился мужчина, не зная, как реагировать.- Ты достала Китса?

-Нет,- поспешила она ответить.- Пока нет, но, думаю, достану, если будет возможность.

-Не будет,- строго приказал Джин.

-Хорошо, как скажешь, шеф,- миролюбиво согласилась она.- Я только хотела сказать, что я хоть и не могу соединиться с копами… потом… Словом, можно сказать, что меня повысили.

-То есть?- морщинка на переносице мужчины стала глубже.

-Звезды, Джин. Я никогда не думала о них, просто любовалась, но ведь они живые. Они всегда были живыми. В общем, не знаю, как это сказать правильно, но я приглядываю за ними.

-Извини?- взгляд Джина стал нечитаем.

-Я встречаю копов,- глубоко вздохнув и переведя дух начала Тайлер, - ты с ними работаешь, потом провожаешь… в общем, это круг, Джин. Великий круг жизни как в мультике,- Джин хмыкнул, но промолчал.- Они возвращаются ко мне, Джин, все копы.

-Ты работаешь в раю? - вдруг спросил он.

-Нет,- качнула головой девушка.- Я работаю не в раю, я не имею туда доступа, я могу лишь видеть рай издалека, но никогда – прикоснуться к нему или войти в него.

Джин быстро взглянул на девушку и причмокнул губами.

-Ты поэтому отказалась выйти за меня? – понял он.- Потому что в конечном итоге мы… - он замялся.- Ну, ты понимаешь.

-Я буду рядом столько, сколько только смогу,- пообещала Тайлер, коснувшись щеки мужчины ладонью и глядя в яркие глаза.- Я обещаю, я клянусь, что я буду рядом, но потом, когда вернусь домой, я останусь одна и смогу лишь любоваться звездами. Там мой дом, родной, там покой.

-И ты… - он снова замялся.- Тебе там хорошо?

-Очень,- уверенно ответила девушка.- Это паб только для меня одной, там мой дом.

-Ты говоришь так, чтобы утешить меня или утешиться самой?- усомнился Джин.

-Я говорю правду, жаль лишь, что не могу показать тебе красоту того места.

-Верю,- он похлопал ее по руке и отошел в свой кабинет.

Это было не столько обидно, сколько больно, хотя Джин понимал, что этот разговор был неизбежен. Джонс поняла все правильно – звезды, рай, паб и копы, только как быть с самым главным шагом в его жизни? Первым, черт бы все подрал, решительным шагом в жизни каждого мужчины.

Нужно было выпить, потому что призраки прошлого начали одолевать все сильнее, а Джин знал, что ничем хорошим такие приставучие химеры не кончатся.

Джонс вошла следом и оперлась о стену, не делая ни шагу дальше.

-Будешь?- предложил Джин девушке, протягивая стакан.

-Нет, спасибо,- отказалась она.- Можно спросить, что стало с прошлым?- она подбородком указала на стол.

-Там теперь две фотографии и я не хочу больше об этом,- коротко решил Джин, опрокидывая в себя виски и наливая еще.

Джонс хватило ума не говорить больше, а химеры постепенно начали рассеиваться как рассвет. Это не означало, что Джонс в самом деле не знала о существовании двух фотографий в железной коробочке с изображением молодой королевы на крышке, это означало, что она не сунется туда, куда ей соваться не разрешат. В конце концов, что может быть интересного в том, что под крышкой ждут своего часа уже два напоминания о прошлом, скрытые от глаз изображением внутрь?

-И ты все-таки поедешь в Манчестер после того, как выпил? – все-таки не выдержала Джонс.- Джин, это небезопасно.

-Я знаю права, детка, и я в полном порядке,- заявил Джин, поставив пустой стакан на стол и, обойдя девушку, выходя из офиса.- Так едем или что?

-Едем,- кивнула она.

Но едва Джин сел на водительское кресло темно-синей Вольво S80, едва рядом опустилась Тайлер, что-то вдруг произошло, как будто по раю прокатился гром. Тайлер всей кожей ощутила страх и нежелание шефа не просто ехать в Манчестер, а ехать в паб. Было ли это страхом раньше времени встретиться с судьбой или же еще чем-то, но она поняла, что он не сможет сам остановить себя, он обязательно поедет, только бы не показаться в ее глазах слабаком, отказывающимся от своих же слов. Джину была нужна помощь, а он никогда бы не попросил об этом сам.

-Не нужно,- тихо произнесла Тайлер, коснувшись его руки в перчатке.- Не поедем туда Джин, не надо. Не сейчас.

Он повернул ключ в замке зажигания, потом вытащил и как будто замер, глядя перед собой.

-Два дня назад,- начал он напряженно,- ко мне в команду пришел мальчишка. Знаешь, из этих, кто думает, что все знает наперед. Наглый, уверенный… нет-нет-нет, самоуверенный, заносчивый сопляк,- Тайлер слушала внимательно, уже понимая, что эта исповедь – именно то, что Джин никому больше не просто не мог, но и не смог бы сказать.- Парню двадцать, а он мнит себя великим детективом,- продолжил Джин, глядя перед собой.- Тощий, страшный… почти такой же, как тот…- он запнулся, Тайлер дернулась было, но не посмела. Это и без того слишком сложно, но таков уж этот мир – Джин забывал и в этом было хоть какое-то облегчение его тяжкой доли. – Он из тех, кто не видел «Ровно в полдень», зато засматривается «Чисто английскими убийствами» и мнит себя старшим инспектором Барнаби,- Джин достал фляжку и сделал глоток.- Никогда не понимал и не пойму таких типов – из себя ноль, а гонору…

Тайлер молчала, стараясь не смотреть на мужчину, потому что она прекрасно поняла, почему спустя столько лет Джин ее позвал. Все банально, просто и оттого страшно – Джин испугался. Увы, не того, что это закат его работы, нет. Этого Джин как раз не боялся. Хуже дела могли обстоять лишь с одним – Джин подумал, что мальчишка – его смена, что ему самому пришло время уходить, а он еще не готов, еще столько нужно сделать, и оставить пацана одного, как когда-то было с ним самим – не дело для порядочного копа. Джин Хант не из тех, кто может бросить новобранца.

Тайлер поняла, о ком говорил Джин – совсем мальчишка, хотя и на год старше того паренька, что когда-то давно попал в Лимбо и стал Хранителем, еще одна несчастная неупокоенная душа, еще одна жертва жестокости людей. Паренек, который едва вышел на работу патрульным, только-только решился расследовать одному ему ведомые дела в стиле Барнаби, как был зверски убит в старом заброшенном доме, куда его затащили скинхэды, раздели донага и закололи ножами по одной лишь причине – Артур Скай был темнокожим. Тайлер встретила его и с первого же взгляда поняла, что будет дальше и что подумает Джин: дата смерти Артура и время его появления в Лимбе совпадали точно так же, как когда-то в ситуации с самим Джином. Навеки уснул там, а проснулся уже здесь – не в прошлом, а в текущем, что означало, что вожак прайда вот-вот должен будет уступить место молоденькому львенку, а это так унизительно, так обидно, что силы почти на исходе, что молодая поросль уже дышит в затылок и гнет свою линию в расследовании. А ведь Артур крайне застенчивый юноша, более того – до сих пор невинен как дитя, даже не пьет, не курит и никогда не употреблял наркотиков. Артур как никто чтит родителей, воспитан благопристойным католиком… вот только этот мир умеет все менять и юноша все забыл, едва очнулся. Таков уж этот мир.

Тайлер не обиделась на правду – Джин позвал ее только потому, что был напуган, а так он бы вообще предпочел ее больше не видеть, не слышать и не знать. Жаль лишь, что еще одной неупокоенной душе предстоит долгий путь, а тело, брошенное в котлован будущего магазина-новостройки найдут лишь через полтора века. Да уж, бедняге придется ждать очень долго, причем ждать одному, потому как Тайлер подчиняется только Джину, поскольку она с ним связана, а Артур – он замечательный, талантливый, рассудительный молодой человек, но он не ее шеф и помогать ему она не станет.

-Я могла бы остаться с тобой,- предложила она тихо.

-Не могла бы и не нужно меня жалеть, киска,- ответил Хант.

-То, что ты называешь жалостью, в моем языке звучит иначе,- возразила Тайлер.- Джин, ты сам не устал играть в эти игры в подмену слов?

-По-моему, это ты мне однажды сказала, чтобы я ничего такого не говорил,- чуть слышно фыркнул он.- Помнится, тогда мы лежали голые в постели и занимались приятной возней.

Тайлер улыбнулась – Джин не изменился и его прикрытое цинизмом смущение тоже.

-Я сказала, что мне важнее поступки, нежели слова, верно,- она склонилась голову,- но теперь… я хочу сказать, после того, как ты решился на такой серьезный шаг, может быть, уже хватит играть в слова?

Он повернул к ней голову.

-Тогда скажи мне, Саманта,- попросил-потребовал он.- Скажи, что ты чувствуешь ко мне, что я для тебя значу?

-Не раньше того, как ты скажешь мне, почему ты так жестоко поступил с собой,- она выдержала взгляд.- За что ты наказывал себя все эти годы? Почему не хотел меня видеть? В чем я виновна перед тобой? Ты защищался или защищал?

-Все вместе, куколка,- Хант не отвел глаз, но ответить предпочел лишь на последний вопрос.

-Я настолько тебя пугаю, что ты решил стать одиночкой, когда я могла быть рядом? – не поверила она.

-Ты не могла бы, Саманта,- Хант отвернулся и снова вставил ключи в замок зажигания.- Все очень сложно, дорогая.

-Я могу уйти навсегда, если хочешь,- предложила девушка, чувствуя подступающие слезы обиды и боли. Она уже очень давно не плакала, не страдала от этого красивого, но такого жестокого неразделенного чувства. Да если бы неразделенного! Хант не сможет этого сказать вот так прямо – застесняется, но ему и не нужно ничего говорить, его выдают глаза, жесты, слова и даже тот последний шаг с кольцом. И все могло было бы быть, если бы он действительно не боялся ее. Это было так больно и обидно – столько пережить вместе, а потом, когда уже все могло было бы быть замечательно, получить пинок под зад, спустя очень долгое время явиться на зов хозяина как какой-то паршивой шавке, ползти на брюхе, получить сахарную кость, вилять хвостом… вот только хозяин бросил эту кость и ушел, потому что не готов завести себе дворняжку, не готов привести ее в свой дом, заботиться, чесать пузо. Проще дать еду раз в день на улице – хоть какой-то знак и совесть не мучает.

Тайлер привыкла к такому отношению, но она, черт подери, не заслуживала страха в свою сторону – за что же?

Она взялась за ручку двери и готова была открыть ее, выйти и раствориться в ночи, потому что чувствовала свою ненужность единственному, кого ценила больше себя самой, больше всего на свете… но ее обняла тяжелая уверенная ладонь и голос того, кого Тайлер так долго желала увидеть, произнес:

-Останься.


	2. Chapter 2

Sex and violence

Hit me with a lover, burns so bright

And one is just the other

Sweetest tastes, never gonna leave you

Even when it hurts you, breathe it, breathe it

(Scissor sisters - Sex and violence)

-Джин, ради всего святого, не мучай меня,- прошептала девушка, не поворачиваясь к мужчине.- Я не знаю, что ты от меня хочешь.

-Просто останься – здесь, сейчас, со мной, завтра, послезавтра – не знаю, сколько у меня еще времени.

Он притянул ее к себе, обняв, и поцеловал в висок.

Тайлер не стала искушать судьбу – в конце концов, он прав: у него не так много времени, а у нее с ним еще меньше. Все, что у них есть – только «здесь» и «сейчас», потому что «потом» и «когда-то еще» не для них. У них нет совместного будущего.

Она обняла его за шею, зарывшись носом в его волосы – он уже не мальчик, уже давно не мальчик, что-то надломилось в этой горе бахвальства с того момента, как история повернулась вспять. И тогда, когда в паб ушла Алекс, когда ушел Крис, Рей, Шаз – что-то сломалось окончательно, уступив место чему-то иному. Юноша-коп прошлого исчез навсегда, остался только Джин Хант настоящего, который все вспомнил, но вновь позволил себе забыть, но теперь его память бережно хранила все воспоминания в уголке сознания как в жестяной коробочке, теперь он забывал лишь то, что пока не имело значения, что ранило и изменяло его привычный мирок и слаженную работу.

Тайлер не была одинока, каждый миг под звездами находился новый прибывший гость, которому требовалась помощь и поддержка, а Джин в свою очередь не был одинок среди своих, в компании тех, с кем работал, кому помогал, кого строил и кому подтирал носы, заправлял рубашки, о ком заботился, кого любил и ценил, вот только сами по себе два сильных человека были бесконечно одиноки друг без друга, хоть оба и понимали, что у них вдвоем нет общей судьбы, нет пересечений, что все чувства, вся привязанность – ничто по сравнению с тем, что им предстоит. Джин знал, что она не войдет в паб, только он знал гораздо больше, чем говорил. Он знал причину, единственную на самом деле причину, по которой этого никогда не случится, как бы сильно они оба этого ни желали.

-Не делай так больше,- пробормотала в шею мужчины Тайлер.- Никогда так больше не делай – не отталкивай меня, позвав. Это больно, Джин.

-Не буду,- пообещал он, зная, что не сможет выполнить обещаний и не по своей, к несчастью, вине.

-Зачем ты мучил себя?- Тайлер подняла голову, глядя в глаза мужчины.- Ты же мог бы жениться снова… не знаю… хотя бы завести любовницу. Зачем ты заковал себя в пояс верности?

-Все сложно, принцесса,- Джин глубоко вздохнул и снова притянул девушку, целуя ее в лоб.

-Только не говори, что это как с нимфами и сатирами,- невесело хмыкнула Тайлер.

-Что с сатирами?- не понял Джин.- Это же вонючие лесные козлы,- обиделся он.- Хочешь сказать, что я воняю так же?

-Нет,- девушка чуть отстранилась.- И даже думать не смей еще раз мне такое заявить,- предупредила она, пристально глядя в глаза. Джин поймал себя на мысли, что в глубине этих омутов с чертями он видит не седовласого мужика, а кого-то другого, молодого, тощего, со смешными оттопыренными ушами, такого нескладного. – Ты мужчина, Джин,- пояснила она, моргнув – видение рассеялось.- Ты мой мужчина.

Он улыбнулся. Все-таки если что в Джонс и не изменилось, так это инстинкты собственника. Она как и прежде готова была подраться как за Джина, так и с самим Джином, чтобы только доказать ему, что он ей чрезвычайно дорог.

-И я все так же на первом месте?- уточнил он. Она покачала головой.

-Нет, и ты знаешь.

-Скажи,- потребовал он капризно.

-Джин, это уже ребячество,- она наморщила нос.

-Нет, я хочу, чтобы ты сказала!

Она наклонилась к его уху, потерлась носом о шею и выдохнула:

-Ты вне категорий,- завершив откровение укусом в мочку.

-О, господи!- ахнул он, обняв ее за талию и накрывая губы девушки своими, словно напрочь забыв про все: возраст, долгие годы одиночества, свой страх и панику, то, что было, что будет – катилось бы все к черту!

-Нам нужно…- успела выдохнуть Тайлер в перерывах между стонами и поцелуями.

-Очень нужно,- согласился он, лаская ее шею.

-Ты же не скажешь, что сейчас заведешь машину и мы поедем в дорогу?- она забралась к нему на колени, стараясь не удариться о крышу машины.

-Ты же не?..- он бы и не подумал останавливать ее, даже зная, чем все кончится.

-Отлично!- с облегчением подвела итог Тайлер, целуя его со всей страстью, и даже мига не прошло, как пара в буквальном смысле исчезла из машины.

Джин опрокинулся на мягкую поверхность, от неожиданности ойкнув – только секунду назад они были в машине и вдруг в каком-то то ли номере отеля, то ли блядском доме – Джин уже не мог анализировать, да и как-то было не до анализа. Глаза уловили только вспыхивающие то тут, то там искорки на шелковых занавесках как будто крошечные звездочки на персиковом фоне, обоняние ощутило запах белых роз – это же ТОТ отель!

-Тогда ты мне не позволил,- хищно прошептала Тайлер, нависая над поверженным мужчиной. – Зря, конечно, но теперь ты никуда не денешься.

Даже если бы Джин и хотел хоть куда-то деться, он бы скорее отрезал себе ноги, чем бросил такой момент.

Он не стыдился внешности – да, он уже немолод, есть кое-какие проблемы со здоровьем, зато он все еще мужчина и даст фору любому прыщавому задроту, кто посмеет поставить под сомнение его мужскую силу. И вроде все так, все правильно, но мужчина был слишком сдержан. Дело не в физиологии – с этим как раз-то полный порядок, дело было в девушке, точнее в выражении ее глаз, в намечающемся хищном оскале – раньше это придавало некую пикантность, но раньше вообще все было по-другому, а теперь все изменилось. Джин бы очень хотел продолжить, но не стал.

-Ты мой,- прошептала-прошипела Тайлер, разрывая на мужчине рубашку.

-Са… Саманта, стой, подожди,- попросил он, чувствуя себя по-идиотски, но понимая, что если все зайдет слишком далеко, все станет еще хуже, чем есть, а этого нельзя допускать, это опасно, причем не для него, а для нее, для всех.

-Не сейчас, Джин,- мурлыкнула девушка, скользя по телу мужчины как змея.- И не начинай.

-Сам… м-м-м… Саманта, нет, стой, - Джин решительно отстранил любовницу – да что с ним? Нет-нет-нет, что с ней? Это не блеск азарта или затуманенность желания в ее глазах, это что-то очень опасное, а это не правильно, так не должно быть. Тайлер молча отодвинулась, глядя на него волком – очень нехороший взгляд, но подчинилась и продолжать не стала. – Я бы хотел,- начал он.- Правда. Я бы очень…- девушка нехорошо прищурилась на него, словно готовилась либо содрать кожу, либо связать и завершить начатое.- Это неправильно, так нельзя,- уже увереннее продолжил мужчина.- То, что ты делаешь – так нельзя, киска.

-Нельзя что?- уточнила Саманта.

-Делать ТАК,- он сел и запахнул рубашку – пуговиц не хватает, половина рассыпалась по номеру. Поскольку Тайлер молчала, Джин продолжил.- Нельзя вести себя так, как будто ты повелитель мира,- она едва заметно наморщила нос – это не улыбка, понял Джин, это очень нехорошая ухмылка. Раньше такого не было. – Нельзя вот так прыгать с места на место.

-Я могу, ты это знаешь,- не стала она отпираться.- Ты сам это можешь.

-Это разные вещи,- терпеливо объяснил Джин. – И верни нас обратно.

-Как скажешь, - Тайлер потянулась к его голове, коснулась пальцами висков – Джин закрыл глаза – и тут же отпустила.- Доволен? – через миг поинтересовалась она, когда пара снова оказалась в Вольво – Тайлер верхом на Джине. – А мог бы понежиться на Карибах, оказаться на Майорке – да что угодно,- она слезла с него и села рядом.

-Это не шутки,- напрягся Джин. Что она вообще вытворяет? Что говорит?

-Как скажешь,- повторила Тайлер.- Что-то еще, шеф? – спросила она совершенно иным тоном.

-Детка,- он на миг прикрыл глаза рукой,- детка, послушай… - но когда открыл их, девушки рядом уже не было.

Джин нашарил фляжку, открыл ее и сделал глоток – шутки в сторону: если она вытворяет бог знает что, что будет, если он не сможет ее вовремя остановить? Что такого произошло за эти годы, если все покатилось к черту, если он… Джин приоткрыл окно, впуская свежий ветер в салон машины. Нужно было все ей сказать раньше, нужно было сказать ей с самого начала, не допускать ее безумия, но своим поступком он сделал только хуже.

-Папа, ну что? – Элли подошла к отцу, стараясь не замечать любопытных взглядов коллег. Может, стоило подождать до дома, а не показывать всем, что он ее отец? Впрочем, да кто ж еще не знал, что она ему родня?- Боулз что-то нашел?

-Во-первых, инспектор Боулз,- не отрываясь от работы ответил детектив-инспектор Рейнбоу,- а во-вторых, констебль, ты могла бы не влетать как сумасшедшая. У тебя дел нет?

-Но…- Элли закусила губу. Все-таки преимущества в родственных связях есть: папа смог устроить дочь в свой отдел под начало довольно сурового босса, приглядывал за ней, но из отрицательных моментов была почти полная его холодность как отца к дочери. На работе мистер Рейнбоу предпочитал быть детективом-инспектором, а дочь видеть как констебля и не допускать поблажек. Элли и не рассчитывала на тепленькое местечко, но все же считала, что можно было бы ее не отчитывать при всех. – Я только хотела узнать, есть ли новости по Джину,- залившись румянцем, поправилась девушка, пряча глаза от улыбающихся коллег.

Детектив отложил записи, отодвинул клавиатуру компьютера и снял очки, потерев переносицу, после чего взглянул на дочь и пожал плечами.

-Пока ничего,- ответил он.- Я попросил одного друга перепроверить, но ответа пока нет. У тебя есть что-то новенькое?

-Нет,- вздохнула Элли.- В том-то и дело, что нет. Пап,- детектив закатил глаза, но Элли не стала извиняться.- Пап, прошел уже месяц. Джин ждет.

-Он ждал полвека, так что подождет еще пару месяцев,- решил детектив.- Или он куда-то торопится?

Элли мотнула головой. Куда торопиться мертвому парню? И все же это несправедливо – она упросила отца поговорить с Бишопом, чтобы тело не хоронили под именем Джона Доу, это было неправильно, потому что юношу звали Джин. Джин… как-то там, но не Джон Доу, не потерянный человек. Самое скверное было то, что не удалось найти ни родственников, ни кого бы то ни было из тех, кто когда-то потерял девятнадцатилетнего сына на той ферме. Соседи оказались разговорчивыми, но никто ничего не смог сообщить по делу, как будто юноша и не пропадал вовсе. Что же касалось потенциальных родителей, то… все-таки прошло более полувека, они могли быть мертвы, вот только вряд ли они соединились бы с сыном на небесах. Неупокоенная душа юноши не могла войти в царство Господа. Конечно, можно было бы захоронить беднягу как Джина Доу – что ж делать, если выбора нет, но Элли считала, что лучше подождать еще немного – интуиция могла бы проснуться, тогда все разрешилось бы куда лучше, вот только ни интуиции, ни той странной женщины не было, но Элли не сдавалась. Она лично ездила в Фаррингфилд Грин, опрашивала соседей, но ничего не нашла.

-Нет,- ответила она.- Только мне его жалко, пап.

-Жалко…- грустно улыбнулся отец.- Элли, в этой работе нет жалости, тут ежедневно то убийства, то изнасилования. Может, тебе уйти из убойного, а? Перейдешь к аналитикам или криминалистам, будешь сидеть и изучать повадки психов. Или пойти психологом – выучишь сотню-другую методик как опознать маньяка и как не дать ему совершить преступление.

-Нет, пап,- серьезно ответила Элли,- я не уйду из убойного, я хочу расследовать, я хочу помогать, искать, находить, бороться, понимаешь?

-Понимаю,- кивнул отец.- Так, все, дома поговорим,- прервал он мирную беседу, заметив мигающее окошко на мониторе.

Элли отошла от его стола. А как же быть с Джином? Не может же он вечно лежать в морге!

-Констебль Рейнбоу, зайдите-ка,- позвал усатый толстый мужчина с бейджем «Старший детектив-инспектор Д. Боулз» на шее.

-Сэр,- Элли прошла в небольшой кабинет и замерла как кролик перед удавом.

-Думаю, юная леди, Вам будет лучше перевестись в другой отдел,- предложил или поставил перед факто Боулз – Элли даже не разобрала, что это было.

-Сэр?

-Фенчерч Ист, что скажете? – мужчина опустился в кресло, тут же просевшее под его весом.- Вы делаете немалые успехи, хотя работаете без году неделю. Будете стажироваться в отделе А инспектора Стратфилда, через полгодика станете профи и утрете нам тут нос.

-Эм… но почему нельзя работать здесь?- Элли приподняла брови. Конечно же, она не рассчитывала всегда быть в команде с отцом, но переводиться в другой район… Хотя… - И я смогу самостоятельно проводить расследования?

Брови инспектора поползли вверх.

-Нет. С чего Вы решили, мисс Рейнбоу? И вот еще что,- он понизил голос.- Я тут узнал, что Вы самовольно расследуете дело Джона Доу, того парня, которого нашли на ферме.

-Сэр, это было…- быстро заговорила девушка, но инспектор лишь поднял руку и она замолчала.

-Вам бы поучиться дисциплине, констебль,- заметил он.- Вы решили, что придя в полицию, сможете вот так за моей спиной проворачивать свои делишки?

-Нет, сэр, но…

-Вы завтра переводитесь в Фенчерч Ист, констебль Рейнбоу,- решил инспектор, не обращая внимания на пунцовую девушку.- И вот еще что,- остановил он ее, готовую уже уйти,- не думаю, что Джефф будет так же мягок как я, мисс. Всего доброго,- он махнул на нее рукой, приказывая убираться, и Элли не осталось ничего другого, как подчиниться.

Инспектор Стратфилд действительно оказался непростым человеком и еще более непростым начальником. Молодой, умный, с паршивым характером, этот бравый ковбой обожал крепкие словечки в духе плохих парней вестерна и крутые байки. Едва Элли переступила порог управления полиции Фенчерч Ист, она поняла – здесь с нее шкуру спустят, случись что, но этот человек, несмотря на его молодость, за своих людей душу отдаст. А уже через неделю, когда Элли рискнула проявить характер и полезла в расследование дела о серийном педофиле, она поняла, что такое везение и что такое очень большие проблемы.

Элли не поняла, что произошло: она успела только выхватить дубинку, но ее отшвырнули как котенка в стену, где она, кажется, ударилась головой. Это она смогла вспомнить, находясь почему-то под необъятным звездным небом с одной самой яркой звездой в центре. Она очутилась лежащей на спине на чуть поблескивающей дороге странного покрытия, прямо у ног высокой красивой молодой женщины, смотревшей на нее так, как бы смотрела королева на возносимые ей почести.

-Вовсе необязательно падать ниц, дорогая,- произнесла женщина, подавая руку Элли.- Можно просто сделать книксен, если хочется.

Элли ухватила тонкую кисть и встала, оглядывая незнакомку.

-Что это? Где я? А ты… я тебя знаю?

-Я Тайлер, Страж,- представилась женщина.- Можно просто Сэм, если угодно, и нет, ты меня не знаешь, зато я знаю о тебе все, глупая храбрая девочка.

-Я не девочка!- обиделась Элли, оглядывая женщину – черный спортивный костюм, черные кроссовки, длинные волосы собраны в высокий хвост черной же заколкой, усыпанной сверкающими камешками. –Где я вообще?

-У меня в гостях, хотя не думаю, что ты задержишься надолго,- миролюбиво произнесла Сэм.- Не против пройтись? – пригласила она, указав на длинную дорогу.

Элли оглянулась – в другую сторону точно такая же дорога.

-А если туда?- махнула она назад.

-Как угодно,- разрешила Сэм, уходя чуть вперед. Элли поспешила за ней.- Значит, Джеффри Стратфилд,- задумчиво заметила Сэм.

-Ты его знаешь?- Элли почему-то не стала проявлять вежливость – женщина казалась милой, ну и что, что чуть старше и в каком-то странном месте. – А меня ты откуда знаешь?

-Это моя работа,- спокойно и уверенно ответила Сэм, продолжая идти.- Кстати, думаю, Джефф очень сильно огорчится, когда узнает, что ты пыталась в одиночку вести расследование, не находишь?

Элли опустила голову – какой смысл скрывать что-то от той, что в общем-то знает все?

-Слушай,- попросила она только,- наверное, прозвучит по-дурацки, но месяц назад ты случайно не?..

-Была,- помогла Сэм.- Я была в морге. Его зовут Джин, Элли. Джин Хант. Ему было девятнадцать тем днем, когда он погиб.

-Я искала… мы искали… Я хочу сказать, мы ничего не нашли ни по одному человеку с именем Джин. Опрос ничего не дал, вот я и думала…

-Ты правильно думала, Элли. Твой отец прав – Джину некуда спешить, но, тем не менее, дело должно быть завершено.

-Но я… - Элли огляделась – звезды почему-то кружились, как будто она была в планетарии.- Как красиво! – вырвалось у нее.- Эм… то есть, я хотела спросить: я разве не?..

-Нет, это следствие сильного удара затылком,- Сэм остановилась.- Очнешься и будешь мучиться головной болью. А Джефф потом прибавит морально,- добавила она, чуть улыбнувшись.

-Уффф,- перевела дух Элли,- а я думала…

-Ни слова больше,- Сэм вдруг подняла руку, призывая к молчанию.- Элли, послушай меня, ты не запомнишь из этой встречи ничего, кроме того, что я хочу, чтобы ты помнила.

-Но звезды!..

-Послушай внимательно, хорошо? Звезды пока не для тебя, но ты должна завершить начатое дело. позаботься о теле Джина, предай его земле, упокой его дух и пусть на похоронах играет «Love me tender». Он бы этого хотел,- добавила Сэм с такой грустью и любовью, что у Элли поднялись дыбом волоски на шее.

-А ты откуда знаешь, чего бы он хотел? – тихо спросила она.

-Он говорил,- пожала плечами Сэм.- Запомни, Элли, это важно.

Тонкие прохладные руки Сэм коснулись висков Элли, темные глаза заглянули в глаза девушки – сколько в этих омутах нежности, любви и чего-то необъяснимого, пугающего – и губы коснулись лба девушки невесомым поцелуем.

Элли повело куда-то в сторону, мгновенно навалилась жуткая боль в теле и голове, она застонала и очнулась, лежа у стены изломанной куклой. В голове помимо дикой боли, желания найти подонка, от души отдубасить его и приволочь в суд за все преступления над детьми, пульсировала странная навязчивая идея из одного предложения – Джин Хант, «Love me tender».

Непослушными пальцами, охая и морщась, она набрала номер на мобильнике.

-Алло, папа? Я знаю, кто Джин… Что? Нет, не Уинслоу, а тот парень, которого нашли в Фаррингфилд Грин. Его зовут Джин Хант, нужно найти все сведения о нем, а если не выйдет, заняться его погребением… Пап, папа, можно еще просьбу? Я… в общем, можно провести церемонию под песню Элвиса Пресли «Love me tender»?.. Пап, это важно… Со мной все в порядке… Пап, пожалуйста, ты же знаешь, что у меня… Да, интуиция. Поможешь?.. Спасибо, люблю тебя.

Она отключила связь и, охая от боли, медленно поднялась. Перед глазами плясали все звезды небесные, черные мушки и страшно болел позвоночник.

-Рейнбоу, прием!- рявкнула рация и Элли едва не застонала – сейчас начнется.- Рейнбоу, прием, черт тебя подери!

-Инспектор,- она нажала связь, заранее зная, что ей влетит так, что она ближайший год будет патрулировать улицы без права приближаться к офису.

Стоя под звездами, Тайлер изучала Время: окна в 2006 год, где Сэм Тайлер только-только очнулся и готовился к адаптации к реальности; мир 2008 года и Алекс Дрейк; мир 2010 года и Джефф Стратфилд и еще одно окно – в 2009 год, где молодой констебль Элли Рейнбоу стояла на панихиде в честь одного юноши, историю которого она изучила и завершила. Странное стечение обстоятельств и странно-красивое сочетание: Артур Скай и Элли Рейнбоу – радуга на небе. Это еще будет, когда Скай подрастет как коп, а Элли будет смертельно ранена при освобождении заложника в 2023 году. Скай встретит ее, будет загружать работой, а потом отведет в паб, где его встретит Нельсон, но за те без малого девять лет совместной работы Артур влюбится и у них с девушкой даже кое-что случится… вот только это не навсегда и Скай будет это чувствовать каждой клеточкой тела, каждой мыслью. Ну а пока Тайлер не считала нужным интересоваться подробностями – отношения между новым Хранителем, который уже начал приводить мир в порядок, подстраивая его под себя, и его подчиненными, хотя и будущими, ее вообще не касаются.

Она ступила с дороги, уходя в звездную глубину, и вышла в реальность.

-Love me tender,

Love me dear,

Tell me you are mine.

I'll be yours through all the years,

Till the end of time…- песня уже заканчивалась, Элвис прощался, а панихида подошла к концу – хорошая девочка Рейнбоу смогла сделать то, что не смог бы больше никто: для начала упросила Бишопа сохранить тело до выяснения всех подробностей с именем, потом родного отца – с подготовкой к панихиде, и наконец с мелкими деталями вроде песни разобралась тоже почти самостоятельно.

Тайлер осмотрела последний приют тела – все строго выдержано, ничего лишнего, никакой помпезности. А внутри только покой, подумала Тайлер. Здесь прошло чуть больше месяца с момента обнаружения тела, в Лимбо прошли годы, там теперь восьмидесятые, нужно будет сказать Джину, что молодого копа удостоили почестей, теперь тело не будет лежать в неглубокой могиле, теперь душа может обрести покой, если пожелает.

-Спасибо за помощь,- Элли смотрела прямо на Тайлер и та могла бы удивиться, если бы не знала, что на самом деле девушка ее не видит, она смотрит на своего парня, будущего мужа – счастливого человека, будущего женатого мужчину, но вместе с тем и несчастного будущего молодого вдовца, который потеряет жену и проведет остаток жизни в полном одиночестве.

Тайлер чуть нахмурилась – откуда она могла узнать про его будущее, если он не коп? Что-то начало меняться и она станет Стражем не только копов, но и врачей? Не многовато ли для нее ответственности?

Но нет, память, услужливо сработавшая как эффект телепатии, затихла, знание стерлось – это в самом деле для нее лишнее, она только Страж, она имеет дело с копами, потому что так распорядилась судьба.

Когда люди разошлись, а церемония завершилась, Тайлер приблизилась к могиле и опустилась на колени. Трудно прощаться с тем, ради кого столько пришлось вынести, трудно отпустить того, ради кого пришлось от столького отказаться, и еще труднее знать, что скоро Джин в самом деле покинет ее, потому что успокоится, отпустит себя. Это пока у него там восьмидесятые, но скоро наступит новое время, он будет тревожиться, не находить себе места и рано или поздно почувствует приближение часа икс.

Тайлер подняла голову и заметила одинокого человека, смотревшего на могилу странным пристальным взглядом – не злобно, не издевательски и даже не любопытствующее, а скорее печально. И все бы ничего, но память Стража шевельнулась, внутри будто проснулся Зверь – девушка узнала в человеке одного из тех копов, что когда-то в другой жизни, которой не было, избил ее на допросе по делу байкера Джона Харта. Тайлер поднялась с колен и через миг оказалась около мужчины – совсем седой, старый, он скоро пройдет через нее, но уже сейчас Тайлер знала, что она не пустит его в Лимбо. Если бы было возможно успеть стать Стражем раньше, чем те пятеро ублюдков издохли от ее руки… но поздно, теперь нет ни истории, ни тех пятерых, зато есть еще этот – странно, что она как-то забыла про него. А может и не забыла, а не помнила? Но это легко поправимо – теперь она вспомнила.

-Не знаю где, не знаю когда, - прошипела она в лицо человека,- но мы еще с тобой встретимся.

Почему она не знала, когда она его встретит? Что случилось с ее способностью знать все и про всех?

Если бы человек увидел в ту минуту белое как мел лицо молодой женщины, украшенное багровым шрамом на щеке, если бы он смог увидеть ставшие непроницаемо-черными злобно горящие ненавистью глаза, его сердце разорвалось бы от страха, но только человек ничего не увидел – лишь слегка кольнуло старое сердце – и не узнал, что он, никогда в жизни не видевший лихой байкерши, никогда не сажавший ее в камеру и не бивший, попал в черный список Смерти.

Человек огляделся по сторонам и пошел по своим делам – он был уже на пенсии, пришел навестить давно почившую жену, а тут еще попал на похороны того паренька, которого нашли – сюжет еще показывали по телевизору, он смотрел.

Стоя под звездами теперь, когда Джин так резко оборвал ее порывы, Тайлер думала, что в мире, должно быть, что-то случилось, если она стала нежеланна для мужчины, которому вручила свою жизнь и судьбу. Это было обидно, это было больно, хотя и не так, как тогда, очень давно, когда она встретила инспектора Таулера, того самого ублюдка, увиденного на кладбище… это действительно было очень давно по временной шкале Врат, но буквально вчера по линии реальности, потому что сердце старика не выдержало невидимой, но ощутимой ненависти Стража и отказало. Она никогда не говорила Джину, что ее сила возросла настолько, что теперь она могла не просто встречать и распределять прибывавших к ней людей в Лимбо или обратно в реальность, она могла гораздо больше. Теперь окна открывались еще в один мир – всего лишь крохотная дырка на дороге в обе стороны под звездами, но первым в эту дырку провалился Таулер. Тайлер этого не столько хотела, сколько считала, что это будет правильно и так и случилось.

Всего двадцать четыре раза люди проваливались в дырку – двадцать четыре раза за протяженность времени, которую ничем не измерить. Это еще не конец, подумала она, это только начало, а Джину не обязательно знать, что происходит там, куда его влияние не распространяется.

Вот только обида – такое несвойственное Стражу чувство, тем более не здесь, во Вратах, где был только покой и милосердие – уже не давала покоя, нужно было окончательно расставить все точки, если не вышло с самого начала. Джин обязан дать все ответы, включая и тот, по какой причине он вдруг стал ее игнорировать и даже отталкивать.

Яркая звезда в хороводе мелких сверкнула на небе, промчалась быстрая как мысль комета, звезды замедлили танец и неподвижно замерли.

-Я вернусь, обещаю,- сообщила Тайлер звездам, удивившись, что они замерли так же, как в обычном мире. Врата тоже начали меняться или это уже она сама воздействовала на свой замкнутый мир как Хант – на свой? В любом случае, Тайлер это мало волновало, она сошла с дороги и нырнула вглубь неба.

Сразу лезть в расследования она не стала, предпочтя наблюдать со стороны за работой Ханта и его команды. Скай не вылезал вперед, не требовал к себе повышенного внимания и не конфликтовал со старшим офицером, но даже Тайлер бы не сказала, что характер этого парня так уж прост. Скай учился и делал он это жадно, со всем рвением, будто уже сейчас понимал, что однажды перед ним встанет нелегкое бремя ответственности. Когда-то давно точно так же пришел в этот мир молодой паренек-коп, который не сразу стал заносчивым, но ответственным, который так же учился, работал, но в конце концов слепил самого себя и принял решение вести людей за собой. Ведь кому-то же нужно это делать.

Повинуясь одной лишь мысли Стража, появился черный как ад байк: совершенная модель будущего: ни единой лишней детали, никаких граффити или страз, зато очень интересный номер. KJM 212K – Тайлер не стала мудрствовать лукаво и взяла то, что уже знала. Словом… мир перевернулся и вывернулся наружу ради удовлетворения эгоистичных желаний всего одной женщины, а вот позволил бы такое расточительство Хранитель, Тайлер знать не желала. Однако же, Страж не собиралась бы вмешиваться в дела Хранителя и дальше, если бы не случайность.

Промозглым февральским вечером, когда Джин только-только покинул паб и собирался сесть в машину, в его затылок уперлось что-то твердое и жесткий голос произнес:

-Без шуток, приятель,- Джин замер, хорошо зная нравы лондонского отребья. Такие грабят среди бела дня, убивают во мраке ночи и никакая полиция, никакой закон с этим ничего не могут поделать.- В машину,- приказал голос.- Дернешься – пристрелю,- предупредил он спустя миг.

Джин открыл машину, но даже не попытался что-либо сделать – какой в этом смысл, если он уже не так быстр как прежде?

-Если думаешь, что тебе это сойдет с рук…- начал было он, но в затылок снова ткнулось дуло.

-Заткнись. Давай, езжай.

-И куда?

-Вперед. Сделаешь хоть одно лишнее движение и ты труп.

Джин не стал спорить и Вольво рванула с места.

Долго ехать не пришлось – грабитель потребовал вывести машину на ближайшую стройку и приказал выйти из машины, держа человека на прицеле.

-На колени,- зарычал агрессор.

-Прости, приятель, ревматизм замучил,- дерзко ответил Джин, держа руки поднятыми.- Может, в другой раз и не со мной.

-Я сказал на колени, коп!- человек ударил Джина по лицу и тут же снова прицелился. Джину пришлось подчиниться снова.- Руки за голову! Живо!

Вдалеке раздался мерный рык и на стройку лихо въехал черный как ночь байк. Грабитель занервничал – свидетелей быть не должно. Водитель байка, не подъезжая ближе, неуловимым жестом достал что-то блестящее и метнул это в нападавшего.

-А-а-а-а!- заорал тот, когда серебристая острая звезда сюрикена пропорола его руку, державшую пистолет. Байкер рванул вперед и уже через миг подъехал к оравшему человеку, подобрал выпавшее оружие и парой выстрелов навеки успокоил его, после чего оттащил тело в вырытый котлован, в который должен был бы быть скинут сам Хант, и, даже не глядя на Ханта, пошел к байку.

-Саманта,- Джин поднялся самостоятельно.- Джонс, и далеко ли собралась?

Забрало шлема поднялось и на мужчину взглянули серьезные глаза.

-Дальше, чем ты думаешь,- Тайлер села в седло.- Нотации можешь прочитать себе, я это все уже слышала не по разу.

-Я не собирался читать нотации, я только спросил, куда ты собралась,- напрягся Джин.

-С каких это пор тебя интересует моя жизнь? – девушка сняла шлем и повесила его на руль.

-Ты только что спасла мою шкуру, имею я право хотя бы угостить тебя выпивкой?

-Ты что, не в себе? – Тайлер скривилась.- Если жаждал наказать себя, мог бы просто ввязаться в драку, а не устраивать проверку моих чувств и преданности.

-Какое еще наказание? – оскорбился Джин.- Что ты мелешь, женщина? Ты только что грохнула парня.

-Ты бы предпочел, чтобы меня не было?- она сузила глаза.

-Ситуация была под контролем,- задиристо ответил он.

Девушка с минуту молча изучала его тяжелым взглядом, после чего взяла шлем, надела его и, прежде, чем опустить забрало, произнесла:

-Как скажешь, шеф,- и байк рванул со стройки.

Джин не стал рисковать жизнями горожан и прыгнул в машину, дав по газам так, что взвизгнули колодки.

Поравнявшись с байкершей уже на светофоре, он опустил окно и позвал:

-Джонс, давай поговорим! – девушка повернула голову за звук его голоса, но не сделала ни одного жеста, после чего отвернулась и, когда загорелся зеленый, поехала вперед. Джин же решил не отставать и рванул следом.

Тайлер не пожелала гонять по ночному городу, поэтому она выбрала тихое место рядом с каким-то рестораном, припарковалась и, сойдя с байка, подождала, пока Вольво встала рядом и из нее вышел мужчина.

Вообще-то Джину очень хотелось высказать наглой девчонке все как есть, но именно этого он делать не стал – во-первых, с ее отвратительным характером станется оставить за собой последнее слово, а во-вторых, она ему жизнь спасла… снова.

-Зайдем?- только и предложил он, кивнув на ресторан.

Тайлер не стала спорить.

Он, кажется, что-то заказал для себя и леди, кажется, даже потребовал лучшего белого вина, вот только самой Тайлер было на все наплевать – она развалилась на стуле, положила шлем на стол и уперла в мужчину напряженный взгляд. Джин очень бы не хотел ссориться, тем более что прекрасно знал, чем такие выяснения отношений заканчиваются, но, тем не менее, нужно было хоть как-то начать нелегкий разговор.

-Что за модель?- кивнул он на шлем.

-С каких это пор это тебя интересует?- огрызнулась девушка.

-Слушай, я хочу создать хотя бы видимость того, что извиняюсь,- миролюбиво и терпеливо ответил он.- Ладно, хорошо. Не хочешь про байк, поговорим о погоде, цветочках. Хочешь, обсудим новые правила в полиции?

-Не хочу,- она скрестила руки на груди.

-Не хочешь о полиции? Хорошо. Предлагай тему.

-Ты, Джин,- казалось, еще немного, и девушка закинет ноги на стол, показав максимальную степень равнодушия, но нет, она села ровно.- Лучшая тема, а? – она криво усмехнулась.- Ты же любишь лучшее, вот и давай поговорим о тебе.

Джин не отвел глаз.

-И что еще ты хочешь обо мне знать, киска? Ты же вроде как ходячая энциклопедия.

-Дрейк,- произнесла Тайлер, глядя на мужчину.

-И что – Дрейк?- спокойно отреагировал он.

-Ты любил ее,- утвердительно сообщила Тайлер. Джин промолчал.- Я видела это ранее, задолго до того, как она пришла. Я видела, как ты на нее смотрел, как обнимал, спасал… Ты танцевал с ней, целовал.

-А еще я с ней работал,- все так же спокойно ответил Джин. – Это что, ревность? Давненько мне не закатывали сцен. Я уж было соскучился.

-Ты готов был не просто задрать ей юбку, но и залезть под нее,- начала закипать Тайлер.- Не я, не Кира – красивая и умная женщина, пришедшая после, а она, тощая общипанная курица, которая никогда не верила ни в тебя, ни в окружающий мир. И ты любил ее, Джин.

-Она явилась в платье такой длины, что любая шлюха бы позавидовала, ты смеешь меня упрекать? Я уже сказал тебе – она была моей подчиненной.

-Поэтому ты вился вокруг нее как кобель около течной суки? Почему именно она, Джин?

Он молча смотрел на девушку и лишь стискивал зубы.

-Передо мной вставали многие, очень многие люди,- продолжила Тайлер, не сводя с мужчины глаз.- Женщины, мужчины, юнцы, старики, красивые, уродливые, но когда я увидела ее, она мне не понравилась сразу, но я вынуждена была проявлять милосердие. Я проводила ее сюда, вручила тебе, перевязанную ленточкой, напомаженную, расфуфыренную как портовая шлюха – бери и пользуйся, но ты лишь ходил вокруг и около, ты трепал нервы себе, ей, мне, но ты влюбился в нее сразу, как только увидел длину подола ее платья. Я не думала об этом, я вообще ни о чем не думала, но вот теперь, здесь, я хочу знать, почему? Почему она?

-Правильнее было бы: «Почему не я?», детка,- поправил Джин.

-Решил поиграть со мной? – глаза девушки опасно сверкнули, когда она наклонилась к нему.- Я могу устроить так, что ты увидишь все звезды небесные ясным днем,- тихо добавила она.

-Угрожаешь мне после того, как спасла? – так же тихо уточнил он, наклоняясь к ней. – Не слишком ли многого ты хочешь? – он снова принял непринужденную позу.- Ты уж определись тогда, казнишь или милуешь, а то не люблю быть между молотом и наковальней.

-Я выполняю свою работу.

-Как и я. Я увидел раскрашенную куклу с головой, битком набитой грязными мыслишками, с сиськами и задницей, едва прикрытой тряпкой. Чего тебе еще объяснять? Я мужик, она – баба. Сопоставь данные.

-Красная тряпка для быка, Хант?

Джин глубоко вздохнул.

-Цыпа, она была слишком умна, чтобы не подпускать меня к себе. Я работал с ней, руководил ей, мы были командой.

-Почему тогда Я никогда не чувствовала себя членом команды? Почему…

-Ты одиночка, Саманта,- перебил Джин.- Ты сама не хотела быть рядом.

-И все? То есть надо было держать тебя на расстоянии, чтобы ты меня заметил? – не поверила Тайлер.

-Я замечал, видит бог – я пытался удержать тебя как мог, но ты сбегала быстрее, чем я пытался тебя поймать.

-Ответь, ты любил ее?- едва слышно повторила Тайлер.

-Сначала ты скажи, почему тебе надо это знать? Не-не-не, почему тебе ТЕПЕРЬ надо это знать?

-Мне нужны все ответы, ты знаешь. И я имею право требовать, после того, как ты оттолкнул меня после долгих лет одиночества.

Джин ответил не сразу. Он даже отвел глаза, а когда официант принес заказ, принялся за еду, только бы не злить девушку. Джонс крайне нестабильна психически, думал Джин, но ведь это не ее вина, а потом… то, что она есть, то, с чем долгое время имела дело, то, что она может, и тот, кто может ее получить… все еще может получить – это слишком большой риск.

Она довольно предсказуемо не ела и не пила, буравя его взглядом, но молчала и не торопила.

-Ты во мне дырку протрешь,- не выдержал он через две минуты.

-Я могу уйти, только скажи,- она поднялась.- Одно лишь слово и…

-Останься,- он быстро взглянул на нее и снова потупился. Тайлер опустилась на стул. Джин бросил вилку и вытер губы.- Ладно, принцесса, хочешь карты на стол и игру открыто – получи и распишись: да, она мне нравилась,- он снова кинул на девушку настороженный взгляд, но та вела себя спокойно, ожидая продолжения.- Да, она бы умной цыпой, хотя чаще всего раздражала болтовней и какой-то фигней. Это все?

-Нет,- Тайлер качнула головой.- Нравиться – одно, любить – другое. С другими такой фокус пройдет, со мной нет – мне нужна правда.

-Правда была в музее, принцесса,- он наконец смог найти в себе силы посмотреть девушке в глаза.- Взаперти, рядом с бомбой, помнишь такое? Я сказал тебе все, что думал, что хотел,- он замолчал, ожидая ответа, реакции, чего угодно, но девушка ждала продолжения и он повторил те слова, которые произнес когда-то давно, в другом мире, которого уже не было, о котором помнили лишь двое: - Только ты, Саманта, никого, кроме тебя.

-А?..- Тайлер открыла рот, желая что-то спросить еще, но не стала. Она знала это давно – Джин человек, мужчина, а когда перед носом мужчины крутит задом в общем-то неплохой вариант женщины, вполне нормальная реакция, если он ее захочет, вот только на самом деле Джин Хант спал только с одной женщиной, потому что другие были фикцией. По-настоящему, как бы он сказал – всамделишно, в единственной реальности этого и другого мира он спал только с одной женщиной и ею была не Алекс Дрейк. И такие слова он произнес лишь по отношении к одной. И остаться просил тоже лишь одну. И одну хотел удержать, но не вышло. И слова любви, облаченные в действия – тоже были только для одной. Вот только таков уж этот мир, что быть вместе паре любовников никогда не суждено.

-Я не мог больше продолжать эти отношения, ты же понимаешь,- продолжил Джин.- Подумай сама, принцесса, что бы это была за жизнь? У меня есть работа, ответственность, а ты… в общем, я решил оборвать все раз и навсегда.

-Ты мог бы просто сказать,- прошептала Тайлер, закрыв глаза ладонью.- Мог бы хоть слово сказать – я бы поняла.

-Не мог,- качнул головой он, не став договаривать.

Тайлер и сама бы не смогла произнести такое вслух – это было страшно. Сказать, что у отношений нет будущего, что лучше не видеться совсем, чем быть вместе раз в долгий срок, измучиться, нервничать, чего-то ждать и никогда этого не получить – вот это было очень страшно, стыдно, мучительно больно. Потому он и не женился снова, даже не завел любовницу, у него не было даже кратковременных интрижек. Он жил в полном одиночестве, даже так наказывая себя за предательство. Тайлер знала все, что он делал, для чего делал – юноша-Хранитель винил себя, ему требовалась епитимья, потому и появился вооруженный бандит, желавший Джину смерти, потому пришла Тайлер – Страж, защитник, хладнокровная убийца. Джин хотел объяснить причину своего поведения, но не мог из-за стыда.

-Ты изменилась, Саманта,- снова начал Джин.- Раньше тебя не волновала какая-то фигня. Что там у тебя случилось?

На этот раз пришла очередь Тайлер прятать глаза и отворачиваться. Не скажешь же шефу, что сила растет, что теперь стало больше возможностей, а звезды вдруг остановились и Врата стали недружелюбны.

-Все изменилось, нигде теперь небезопасно,- отрывисто произнесла она.- Даже я теперь не знаю, что делать. Меня как будто разрывает на части что-то черное, злобное. Это было здесь, это началось там,- она мотнула головой в сторону.

-Борись,- так же коротко приказал Хант.- Борись, детка, потому что если сорвешься, не просто отбросишь нас в каменный век, ты устроишь нам тут ад кромешный.

-Однажды, помнишь, в тюрьме, один ублюдок сказал, глядя на тебя: «Я вечен»,- Тайлер вперила в стол такой взгляд, что будь он пламенем, ресторан уже пылал бы.- Ты ведь помнишь?- она подняла голову.

-Помню,- кивнул Джин.- И что?

-Ты умный человек, шеф, ты понимаешь, что вечным может быть только одно и это далеко не солнечный свет.

-Звезды тоже гаснут, принцесса, и что с того?

-Звезды гаснут, шеф,- повторила Тайлер.- Мои звезды замерли, мир стал холодным, пустым.

-Послушай, звезда, мне плевать на куски газа, но если тебе что-то надо – только скажи.

-Голову Китса,- решимость девушки заставила Джина облиться холодным потом. Неужели же она до сих пор помнит?

-Забудь про это,- напрягся он.

-И не подумаю,- качнула головой девушка.- Я размозжу этому подонку голову и вот тогда быть может успокоюсь. Серьезно, шеф, я его живым не оставлю.

-Тронешь его – потеряешь все, киска, так что не рыпайся.

-Если боишься, что я зацеплю…

-Я боюсь за тебя. Послушай, девочка, послушай меня очень внимательно – не трогай это. Чем меньше трогаешь, тем меньше оно воняет.

-Он взял Вива, или забыл? Он мог взять Криса, Рея и Шаз. Джин, нравится тебе это или нет, я убью этого ублюдка.

-Верю, что можешь, именно поэтому я не дам этому свершиться.

-Почему? А как же Скай? Он совсем мальчишка, он не справится.

-Китс не вечен, если ты решила вдруг удариться в философию…

-Теологию.

-Насрать. Ты не хуже меня знаешь, что…

-Довольно!- девушка поднялась.- Ты решаешь свои задачи, а у меня есть свои, так что давай не будем усложнять друг другу жизнь. Займись Артуром, а я займусь Китсом, найду его, быстренько порву на кусочки и скормлю псам.

-Сейчас другое время, дорогая, нельзя вот так взять и порвать ублюдка на тряпки,- Джин так же поднялся и бросил на стол деньги, захватив с собой бутылку вина.- Иногда хочется вспомнить старое, вернуться в райские семидесятые, только это уже история, прошлое не вернуть.

-Однажды я это уже сделала,- возразила девушка, следуя на выход.

-И больше так не делай,- предупредил Джин.- Китс – не той свалки мусор, чтобы дать себя вычистить, но и дело-то не в этом.

-Ты боишься чего-то,- девушка остановилась у Вольво, глядя на мужчину, но тот промолчал.- Джин, что происходит? Это ведь что-то связанное со мной и им, верно? Что ты опять скрываешь? Почему мне всегда приходится из тебя все тащить клещами?

-Потому что ты этого не сделаешь, я не позволю, а если придется, я тебя арестую,- Джин выпятил грудь.

Тайлер фыркнула.

-Арестуешь меня? Ты? Джин, не увлекайся,- предупредила она.- Ты силен, я тебе подчиняюсь, но не вставай на моем пути. Прости, родной, но если придется, я перешагну даже через тебя. Не забывай, что здесь еще замешан мальчишка Скай. Подумай о том, каково будет ему один на один с Китсом. Учти, ему я помогать не буду – он хороший, славный, но он мне никто, он мне не шеф, я намного сильнее.

-Ты не учитываешь то, что любая стачка с такими как Китс – все равно что бой с гидрой,- Джин пропустил замечание мимо ушей.- Рубишь голову, а на ее месте вырастают две новые.

-Тогда чего проще: зачем рубить головы, если можно вспороть брюхо? – девушка развела руками.- Или в легендах у гидр и брюхо замозашивающееся?

-Не шути с этим, детка,- посуровел Джин.- Это не игра. То, что вечно, нельзя победить.

-Я рискну,- так же серьезно ответила Тайлер. – Я Тайлер, Джин, я многое могу.

-На его место придет другой, ты об этом не подумала?

-Это будут уже не мои проблемы. Другой мир – другие правила, все честно.

-Это будут проблемы всех.

-Меня это мало волнует, шеф. Я хочу получить голову Китса, я хочу успокоить совесть…

-Ты хочешь не успокоения совести, Саманта, ты жаждешь крови.

-Ну и что, если это и так? Закрой глаза и отойди – тогда не придется ничего писать, объяснять и никуда не нужно будет впутываться. С тобой или без тебя, я найду его и убью.

Джин вдруг схватил ее за руку. Девушка удивленно приподняла брови.

-Девочка, не шути с этим,- попросил Джин.- Не лезь к нему, вообще забудь.

-Ты забыл бы Сэма, Джин? – тихо спросила она, не делая попыток освободиться.- Твоего друга, того, кто дал тебе больше знаний и умений, чем все прочие вместе взятые, ты бы его забыл?

-Он ушел, Саманта, это другое. Я отпустил память о нем.

-Но ты любил его как друга, как брата, как коллегу. Скажи, легко отпустить память о ком-то настолько важном и дорогом?

-Причем тут Сэм и как ты вообще смеешь упоминает его имя в одном предложении с каким-то дерьмом?

-Джин, ты ради любви, ради дружбы проводил Сэма и не позволил ему мучиться, а я уничтожу Китса ради того, кто дорог мне, хотя этот говнюк меня оттолкнул,- Джин опустил голову.- Шеф, ты помогаешь, я тоже помогаю, и нет, не проси меня забыть и отпустить. Пусть это месть, но это того стоит. Копы мне не чужие, я работала с ними дольше, чем течет время. Пойми, я не могу просто взять и закрыть глаза на то, что было.

-Месть – не самое лучшее средство, детка,- заметил Джин.

-Ты не поймешь, - Тайлер покачала головой.- Ты – одно, я – другое, месть часть меня. Я думала, что избавилась от жажды крови, как ты сказал, думала, что обрела покой, но это не так. Видимо, что-то ждет завершения. Обещаю, ты даже не узнаешь, а если вдруг что-то такое дойдет – просто сделай вид, что ничего не слышал и не видел, так будет правильнее.

-Я коп, детка,- Джин приосанился и расправил плечи.- Я давно изменился, теперь я выполняю инструкции, хочется мне того или нет. Если я начну закрывать на что-то глаза, этот номер уже не прокатит. У меня хватает проблем, Стоун этот…- он запнулся, поняв, что явно сболтнул лишнего и замолчал.

-Стоун? – насторожилась Тайлер.- Что еще за Стоун? Какие это с ним проблемы?

-Никакие, забудь,- пробурчал Джин, кляня себя за начатый разговор.

-Джин, что еще за Стоун?- продолжила настаивать Тайлер.- Если он хоть пальцем тебя тронул, я его…

-Не тронул!- разозлился Джин. – Когда ты уже поймешь, что я не маленькая девочка, что меня не нужно постоянно опекать? Я устал от этой херни: как только ты являешься, все идет кувырком, затеваются драки, льется кровь. Принцесса, возвращайся к себе и занимайся своей работой, а мою оставь мне. Не прибавляй мне седых волос.

-Знаешь что, Хант,- вскипела девушка,- ты как был заносчивым засранцем, так таким и остался! Ты мог бы позвать меня и я решила бы любую проблему за считанные минуты, но ты же настолько гордый, что скорее бы костьми лег, чем поделился проблемой.

В небе прогрохотал гром и сверкнула молния. Ох, плохи дела, подумал Джин.

-Да пойми же, чокнутая ты баба!- рявкнул он и девушка притихла.- Я забочусь не о своей шкуре, а о других, о тебе. Сунешься – пострадаешь, а я этого не хочу.

-Ты просто не хочешь, чтобы я снова была рядом,- оскорбилась Тайлер.- Ты не понимаешь, с чем сталкиваешься в лице таких как Китс…

-Отлично понимаю. Потому и не хочу, чтобы ты лезла.

-Я не вечна, но я не собираюсь тратить время на пустой треп – я решила, я сделаю. Либо ты со мной и мы снова команда, либо я найду его сама, но решение свое я не изменю.

-Господи же боже, женщина!- не выдержали нервы Джина.- Хоть раз ты можешь заткну…

-Прости, приятель,- его толкнул какой-то человек, Джин обернулся, а когда взглянул на девушку снова, ее уже не было.

-Твою мать, гребаная героиня,- выругался Джин.- Дура несчастная. О, боже, когда это уже кончится?! – тяжко вздохнул он, достал сигареты, прикурил и сел в машину.


	3. Chapter 3

I`m a bitch, I`m a lover, I`m a child, I`m a mother,

I`m a sinner, I`m a saint

I do not feel ashamed

I`m your hell, I`m your dream,

I`m nothing in between,

You know you wouldn`t want it any other way

So take me as I am

This may mean you'll have to be a stronger man

Rest assured that when I start to make you nervous

And I'm going to extremes

Tomorrow I will change

And today won't mean a thing

(Meredith Brooks – Bitch)

-Сэр, убийство,- передали сообщение Ханту.

-Что еще?- проворчал тот.

-Убит актер, сэр,- доложил детектив.- Прямо на съемочной площадке остановилось сердце.

-Инфаркт – нормальное дело для тех, у кого вся жизнь игра,- заметил Хант.

-У него пошла пена изо рта, сэр, - заметил детектив.

-Так,- решил Джин,- едем туда, изучаем место, опрашиваем свидетелей, собираем показания, словом, чтобы к пяти часам у меня была полная картина и та мразь, что решила покушаться на славный жанр вестерна!

-Это наверняка мелодрама, сэр,- тихо заметил Артур, взглянув на фото актера, но его уже никто не слушал.

-Шевелитесь, сонные ублюдки!- рявкнул Хант, хлопнув в ладоши.

Команда тут же умчалась на дело.

Если бы Тайлер не хотела создавать Хранителю проблем, она бы тихо сидела у себя и носа бы в ближайшие годы не высунула, вот только всерьез решив уничтожить зло в Лимбо, она уже не думала почти ни о чем. Все так же к ней приходили за помощью копы, все так же она провожала их или отсылала обратно, но звезды больше не кружили над ее головой, Врата почему-то стали недружелюбны и отчасти холодны. Даже ряды людей поредели настолько, что Тайлер начала думать о человеческом бессмертии, хоть дело, на самом деле, было не в том, что творилось в реальности, сколько в том, что время Врат растянулось как жвачка и период работы Стража грозил удлиниться настолько, что страшно было даже вообразить.

Всю неделю по стандартному времени Тайлер провела в одиночестве – за это время не пришел ни один коп, что было из ряда вон выходящим событием. Вся неделя прошла в смятении и откровенном безделье. Черный байк на дороге под замершими звездами выглядел как-то нелепо, хотя иногда Тайлер позволяла себе немного погонять. Теперь же вороной железный конь был как одна большая заноза в пальце и она грозила перейти в нарыв. Дорога была слишком длинна, слишком идеальна, слишком скучна, чтобы гонять всласть. Требовался адреналин, требовался драйв, шум людей, машин. В конце концов Тайлер остановила вечный бег по бесконечной дороге и взглянула на небо. Звезды все так же сияли, подмигивая ей, но их свет, как показалось Стражу, немного померк.

-Что с вами?- обратилась она к ним.- Что случилось? Чем я могу вам помочь?

Раньше Врата не были настолько унылы, раньше, когда еще не произошел тот инцидент, звезды пели своему Стражу, они пели всем копам, приветствуя их, теперь же даже песня смолкла. Врата как будто погрузились в тоску, хотя это была полная ерунда с точки зрения Стража. Она не придумывала этот мир, она вошла сюда не владыкой, но добровольной затворницей, слугой если угодно, это было то место, что заменило не рожденной душе дом, но атмосфера дома стала тягостной, давящей потому что его единственная бессменная служительница совершила один поступок, который очень многое изменил, но хуже всего было то, что Врата не могли принять то, что просыпалось внутри милосердной хозяйки дома. Врата не могли принять Зверя, который мог превратить это место в ад и Врата не могли принять сомнение в душе Стража, жажду крови, желание найти то, что знать было запрещено.

Тайлер уже давно не думала о том единственном вопросе, что держал ее на привязи, но теперь все изменилось. Тот коп, который первым провалился в дыру Врат, что-то изменил. Стражу было необходимо найти ответ, получить его любой ценой и не важно, что было бы потом.

-Я должна знать,- извинилась она, глядя на звезды.- Я хочу знать, я имею на это право.

Пара звезд внезапно погасла – Тайлер широко раскрыла глаза: такого раньше не было. Что происходит?

Где-то внутри появился страх потерять то малое, что Тайлер имела, но желание найти искомое затмевало разум. Она повернула байк и повела его в небесную тьму, покидая Врата.

Страж очень старалась не думать о том, что случилось после того, как тот коп, который когда-то давно в другой жизни избил ее, пропал из Врат, потому что это было невозможно. То окно, та щель в другой мир – она это уже видела однажды, но окно не могло открыться из Врат – все законы всех наук и философий полетели бы к черту… буквально, к сожалению.

В тот самый миг, когда он провалился, она услышала заливистый шакалий смех и тогда звезды замедлили свой бег, а мир Врат стал пустеть. И все-таки она не сопоставила одно с другим, потому что этого просто не могло было бы быть.

Людей было немного - актеры, гримеры, съемочная группа, всего человек пятьдесят, но эти пятьдесят человек нужно было еще опросить, среди них наверняка был и убийца, если верить предварительным данным.

-Премия Эмми за лучший грим,- проворчал Хант, приподнимая ткань, который было укрыто тело.- Он так и должен выглядеть? – обернулся он к людям.

-Он играл вампира,- нервно дернулся режиссер.- Слушайте, инспектор, Вы представляете себе убытки, которые потерпит компания? Инвесторы меня сожрут с потрохами, у меня весь материал можно послать к чертовой матери. Что мне делать?

-Ну, думаю, либо переснимать с другим вампиром, либо устроить незапланированный конец с этим,- пожал плечами Хант.- Имя погибшего?

-Роберт Паттис. Инспектор, это катастрофа!

-Нет, - отмахнулся Хант,- смерть человека – катастрофа, одна очень сильная и неуправляемая дамочка – глобальная катастрофа, а все остальное херня. Мне нужен полный рабочий график съемок, все, кто имели отношения с погибшим, все, кто его касался хоть мыслью и… Сэт,- обратился он к одному из своих людей,- сними отпечатки пальцев у всех, кто здесь есть. Скай!

-Сэр?- молодой констебль тут же высунулся из-за декорации, где проводил осмотр.

-Займись опросом,- распорядился Хант.- Декстер, никого не впускать и не выпускать, пока здесь не будет огорожено все, что нужно, снято то, что должно быть снято и еще… если здесь появится хоть одна лишняя муха – немедленно сообщи мне.

-Да, шеф,- кивнул детектив.- Шеф, судя по предварительным данным, погибший был отравлен.

-Какое наблюдение,- фыркнул Хант, отходя.- А я-то думал, что зеленый цвет лица для вампиров – норма.

Тайлер не стала бы вмешиваться в расследование, если бы оно не воняло. В понимании Стража вонь была не из-за довольно странно выглядящего тела, а от того, что мог заметить лишь тот, кто однажды имел дело с подобным. Погибший явно имел дело с тьмой, а тьму Тайлер чуяла как собака – наркоту.

Наблюдая с приличного расстояния и не показываясь на глаза занятым людям, Тайлер следила за реакцией каждого человека и подмечала то, что не могли увидеть копы. Реакция съемочной команды была предсказуема: люди были в шоке, многие женщины плакали, вокруг бестолково суетились репортеры, налетевшие на скандал, Хант злился, рычал как лев, но рук не распускал и Стража не замечал, иначе скандал был бы куда мощнее.

Тайлер внимательно оценила всех людей, понаблюдала за работой криминалистов, а когда тело увезли и площадку оцепили, вышла из укрытия и подошла ближе. Пятен крови не было – актер умер довольно быстро, поэтому процедура несколько упростилась, хотя в целом Тайлер не имела ни малейшего понятия, как оценивать время смерти, как работать с кровью, что вообще делать и к кому обратиться. Все ее знания были строго ограничены прошлыми расследованиями, в которых она лично участвовала очень мало и никогда не имела отношения с криминалистикой, поэтому судила только из расчета интуиции. В то время, когда она еще боролась за возможность остаться с Джином, лучшим специалистом в расследованиях был Сэм Тайлер, а сама Тайлер занималась тем, что предпочитала скорее ловить преступников, нежели копаться в уликах и разбираться в тонкостях, поэтому она так ничему и не научилась. Зато она развила почти нечеловеческую интуицию и нюх на редких мразей – чего только стоил Джек или Лиза… кстати, последняя так и не появилась. Даже Тайлер не знала, что с ней стало, когда та рискнула остановить будущего Стража. Возможно, Лиза вернулась в ту дыру, из которой вылезла, возможно, мирно издохла где-нибудь, а возможно другое – ее вернули обратно и сделать это мог тот же Китс, а если в этом или любом другом деле был замешен Китс, Тайлер могла бы его найти и покончить с ублюдком. Джин ничего бы не узнал – зачем ему лишнее волнение, а вот месть была бы сладка.

Пока же Тайлер изучала дело, которое ей лично было не интересно, но от этого зависело очень многое, прежде всего репутация Джина как старшего инспектора участка, а в последнюю очередь – личные счеты с тьмой. Джин нуждался в помощи, это Тайлер могла видеть как женщина и его Страж – еще бы, смерть любимца молодежи, в принципе может и неплохого парня, но довольно посредственного актера, как считала девушка. Тем не менее, кто-то его явно грохнул, причем сделал это из-за личных счетов, и нужно было выяснить, кто, для чего и что за чертовщина вообще творилась. Может Паттис и не был агнцем божьим, может и не посещал воскресные мессы как хороший мальчик, но почему он настолько пропитан тьмой? С кем он так тесно имел дело до инцидента, что его захотели убрать? Этот почерк Тайлер уже знала хотя бы по тому же Алану – да, того времени не было, но Алан все равно погиб и был отослан так далеко, что отсюда не видно, и Джек существовал в том другом мире, которого уже не было – о, он действительно был и Тайлер перерезала ему глотку. Мир изменился, но как будто не до конца, что-то еще ждало продолжения, иначе Китс бы тоже не вспомнил ее, когда в паб вошли Крис, Рей, Шаз и Алекс, но гаденыш вспомнил, издевался, он знал и помнил все то, чего уже не было, значит, мир менялся не так, как бы хотелось Стражу или Хранителю, что-то контролировало все и сразу, то, что было вечно или изначально, а, как известно, у всего есть две стороны. Были те, кто помогал, были и те, кто мешал, из последних как раз был тот выродок в тюрьме, когда едва не погибли Крис и Рей и умер Вив.

Тайлер осмотрела место. А ведь Вив был темнокожим… и Паттис темнокожий… И Скай тоже…

Она поморщилась. Что-то явно не вязалось, что-то словно готово было сорваться с кончика языка, но что именно, девушка не знала, но подозревала, что на этом все не закончится. Смерти были не единичны, но какую роль отвели новому молодому Хранителю? Кто и что готовил этому хорошему несчастному мальчику? Как это могло бы ударить по Джину?

-Мэм?- окликнул ее кто-то.- Что Вы здесь делаете, мэм? Сюда посторонним нельзя,- к ней приблизился охранник, вооруженный парализатором.

Неудивительно, подумала Тайлер, она явилась на место преступления, уже поздно, никого нет, а она сидит около очерченного мелом участка, касается застывших пятен слюны с чем-то зеленовато-синим и как она прошла – не смог бы сказать даже оператор камер слежения.

-Я уже ухожу,- она поднялась с колен и миролюбиво улыбнулась человеку, но тот ее дружелюбия явно не одобрил и поднял пистолет.

-Назовитесь, мэм, или я вызову полицию,- потребовал охранник, но больше он ничего сделать не успел – ни коснуться рации, ни сделать выдох – Тайлер не стала убивать невинного, она в один миг оказалась около него, пережала ему сонную артерию и мужчина упал, закатив глаза.

-Простите, сэр,- извинилась девушка, переступая через его тело.- Мне правда очень жаль, но у меня дела.

Минуту спустя черный байк мерно зарычал и умчался по дороге, никем не замеченный.

Тайлер не стала искушать судьбу, выбрав жертв для допросов. Уже после того, как Джин допросил всю съемочную команду, составил протоколы и отпустил измученных перенервничавших людей по домам, за дело взялась Страж.

Едва открылась дверь небольшой квартиры и в нее вошла хозяйка, тут же вскрикнувшая, Тайлер поднялась с кресла, где ожидала гостьи и дружелюбно улыбнулась.

-Салли Годфри, полагаю?

-Вы кто? Как Вы сюда вошли? – зачастила женщина, нашаривая в сумочке телефон.- Я вызову полицию!

-Вызывайте,- кивнула Тайлер.- Заодно расскажете о том, что на съемках процветает торговля наркотиками,- Салли, гримерша тридцати восьми лет, испуганно закрыла рот рукой и выпучила глаза.- Хорошо,- продолжила Тайлер,- думаю, Вы скажете мне то, что не сказали в полиции.

-Кто Вы?- прошептала Салли.

-Я Страж,- честно ответила Тайлер, не став таиться. – Просто Страж. Если Вам полегчает, я даже не отсюда, но не будем углубляться в философствования, давайте лучше поговорим о том, что произошло с Паттисом. Кто его заказал? Что Вам лично об этом известно?

Салли тяжело сглотнула, с ужасом глядя на молодую, красивую, но бледную женщину со страшным багровым шрамом во всю щеку и адски горящими черными глазами, что до седины пугающе смотрелись со зловещей улыбкой и тихим голосом, и ее нервы не выдержали.

Она закричала.

Всего полчаса спустя Тайлер уже стояла в гостиной Дэрека Айвеноу, помощника режиссера, ожидая, когда тот вышел бы из ванной.

-Господи боже!- вскрикнул мужчина, увидев женщину, которой никак быть в доме не могло – дверь заперта, окна закрыты, а пройти через консьержа без приглашения было невозможно.- Вы еще кто такая? Как Вы сюда попали?

-Я Страж,- ответила Тайлер.- И я здесь по делу Паттиса.

-Слушайте,- испугался мужчина, выставив руку перед и придерживая второй съезжающее с бедер полотенце,- я ничего не знаю! Я уже все рассказал полиции!

-Вы знали о распространении наркотиков, мистер Айвеноу,- спокойно произнесла Тайлер, оглядывая полки с книгами и зная, что мужчина за ее спиной не будет стоять, сложа руки, а попытается нашарить пистолет и решить проблему с вторжением на его территорию.- Вы не просто знали, мистер Айвеноу, Вы скрывали эту информацию. И Вы скрыли это от инспектора Ханта. Нехорошо, право же,- добавила она, обернувшись через плечо и увидев лишь дуло пистолета, смотревшее ей в лоб.- А вот это Вы зря,- все так же мягко заметила девушка.

-Я сказал все, что знал,- зашипел человек.- Я могу убить тебя, это мой дом!

-Не можете,- все так же спокойно ответила Тайлер, снова отвернувшись.- Вы же не хотите, чтобы я сообщила инспектору о Вашем маленьком секрете, не так ли? Где Вы там его прячете? Здесь? – она наклонилась именно в тот момент, когда нервы мужчины не выдержали и он выстрелил. - А вот это уже действительно зря,- секундой позже добавила она, выбив оружие из его руки и тут же ее ломая.- Я не трогаю невинных, но убиваю все, что несет угрозу людям.

-Я убью тебя, сука!- заорал Айвеноу.

-Не думаю,- заметила Тайлер.

Мужчина заорал повторно.

Джин бросил трубку на аппарат и схватился за голову – либо это случайное совпадение, а в такие штуки Джин не верил, либо одна очень опасная личность решила проявить характер, снова не по правилам играя в его королевстве. Джин прекрасно понимал, что сообщения о различных травмах у двадцати шести человек съемочной команды за целый день взялись не с потолка: половина просто избита так, что страшно смотреть, у девятерых переломы ног или рук, и все без исключения не могут вспомнить ни имени нападавшего, ни описать его внешность, хотя Джин готов бы поставить свою машину на кон, что этот кто-то был темноволос, женского пола и со вздорным характером. И этому кому-то явно не полагалось быть там, где этот кто-то быть никак не должен, потому что у этого кого-то была своя работа, которую за каким-то чертом этот кто-то оставил, решив сеять хаос, Джин не понимал, но знал, что еще немного и ситуация полностью выйдет из-под контроля настолько, что даже он не справится.

Впрочем, ждать долго не пришлось – уже поздно вечером, когда он распустил команду после долгого утомительного дня, когда последним офис покинул Скай, а Джин остался в своем кабинете немного поработать с документами, он заметил в темном офисе стройную фигуру женщины.

-Я тебя не звал,- резко произнес он.

-И тебе здравствовать, шеф,- девушка отбросила за плечо длинные волосы и подошла на границу света кабинета и тьмы офиса.- Позволишь войти?

-Нет,- поднялся он и ткнул в нее пальцем.- Твоих рук дело? – он поднял со стола фотографии искалеченных людей.

-Я выдам тебе имя убийцы и ты закроешь дело,- предложила девушка равнодушным тоном.- Или предпочтешь докапываться до истины самостоятельно через все тернии?

-Ты что творишь?- Джин резко подошел к ней и вгляделся в ее глаза.- О-о-о, поздравляю,- с отвращением выплюнул он, хмурясь.

-Всего одна дорожка, не кипятись,- отмахнулась девушка, скрестив руки на груди.- Ну так что насчет убийцы?

-Убирайся,- приказал Джин, развернувшись и пройдя за стол.- Вон отсюда, чтобы я тебя больше не видел.

-А если не уйду?- все так же равнодушно спросила Тайлер.- Ты ждал чего-то другого? Может, ты ждал не чего-то, а кого-то другого? Прости, родной, пока я твой Страж, хрен я кому позволю выставлять тебя идиотом.

Мужчина поднял голову.

-И давно это Страж начал обдалбываться наркотой? – девушка поморщилась.- Что, решила вспомнить старое и заняться ловлей фей?

-Господи, да не ори ты так, как будто тебе отдавили яйца, - она махнула рукой.- В конце концов, рано или поздно добрались бы до новичка, а мне бы не хотелось, чтобы он пострадал, но больше всего мне не хочется, чтобы какое-то говно размазало по асфальту тебя, шеф.

-Шеф?- взревел Джин.- Ты еще смеешь вваливаться сюда и называть меня шефом?!

-Джин, пожалуйста, не кричи,- подняла руки девушка, пройдя в кабинет.- Чего ты ждал, что я тихо сидела бы у себя, глядя на то, как тут творится черте что?

-Это обычная работа, Джонс! Это моя работа!

-Я не против, ради бога, но позволь напомнить, что я защитник…

-Под дозой? Спасибо большое, это такая честь!

Девушка медленно моргнула и опустила голову, не в силах выносить лучи ненависти, презрения и боли, которые щедро дарил Хант.

-Я не думала, что это сработает,- принялась она оправдываться.- Серьезно, родной, я просто решила проверить шутки ради, но я же немного…

-Ты избила гражданских, Джонс, ты накачалась так, что потеряла всякий стыд, но хуже всего то, что ты потеряла контроль,- он снова подошел к ней и схватил за плечи.- Чего ты добиваешься?- он встряхнул девушку, побуждая смотреть себе в глаза.- Что ты этим хотела мне показать? Какого черта ты вообще решила проявлять гонор на моей территории? И смотри мне в глаза, когда я с тобой говорю!

-Мне больно,- она вздернула подбородок и он нахмурился еще больше.- Джин, я не знаю, что происходит, я просто не знаю, как мне быть дальше. Я не знаю, чем я заслужила такое к себе отношение, я не виновата в том, что ушла и бросила тебя, но я была рядом по первому твоему слову, в любое время, когда угодно, но ты не звал, ты отталкивал меня – я не сопротивлялась. Но, Джин, всему есть предел. За что ты так со мной поступаешь? За что ты оттолкнул меня? Я больше не нужна? Ты сказал, что нужна, я чувствую это, но так же я чувствую страх и я не понимаю этого. Почему ты меня боишься? Ты знаешь, что я никогда не причиню тебе зла.

-В тебе говорят наркотики, детка,- Джин отпустил ее.- Эта дрянь заставляет тебя видеть мир иначе, бормотать какой-то вздор, видеть то, чего на самом деле нет.

-Джин…

-Я не договорил! Ты знаешь мое отношение к наркоте и ты рискнула прийти сюда под дозой…

-Но я уже сказала, что только попроб…

Джин взглянул ей в глаза, но промолчал.

Тайлер опустила голову. Хуже слов обвинений мог быть только немой упрек – как ты могла так? Как ТЫ могла? Ты же знаешь, что Стю… что он…

-Я только хотела помочь,- с ресниц девушки сорвалась слеза.- Прости. Джин, ты же знаешь, что я изменилась, что все изменилось, но здесь…

-Зачем ты вообще пришла сюда?

-Я уже говорила.

-Опять? Я уже сказал – забудь!

-Но я не могу! Если это навязчивая идея, я хочу разобраться с ней и покончить со всем раз и навсегда. Джин, ты не знаешь, что такое смирение, что такое милосердие по отношению к тем, кто этого не заслуживает, а я знаю. Я жила так столько, сколько ты даже представить себе не можешь, но видимо и этому есть предел. Прости, что заставила тебя чувствовать боль, но мне необходимо закончить то, что не дает мне покоя. Я хочу узнать все ответы и я пойму, если в конце ты прикажешь мне никогда больше не появляться на глаза, только не гони меня сейчас. Только не снова.

Джин горько усмехнулся. Если бы он не знал истинную причину такого поведения несчастной запутавшейся девчонки, он бы вышвырнул ее не только из офиса, но и из жизни, вот только в ее адском поведении была и доля его вины. Он ничего не сказал ей об истинной природе вещей и не дай бог хоть когда-то обмолвиться хоть словом – она этого не переживет, это убьет ее, лишит звезд и смысла жизни.

-Обязательно было калечить людей?- спросил он, немного успокоившись.

-Ты знаешь мои железные принципы,- она шмыгнула носом,- я не нападаю первой и тем более, я не причиняю вреда тем, кто невиновен.

-И чем был перед тобой виноват Айвеноу или Стокуэлл?

-Первый хранил дома кокс, второй занимался его распространением, этого хватит или мне добавить, что гримерша, мисс Годфри, прекрасно знала об этом и молчала?

-Годфри… Годфри… а ей ты что сделала? Не помню упоминания ее имени в сообщениях из больницы.

-Ничего я ей не сделала. Джин, клянусь! Прекрати сверлить меня глазами, а то врежу. Она начала орать, я только отключила ее, богом клянусь.

-А Айвеноу?

-Решил использовать меня в качестве мишени. Ты знаешь, я не питаю любви к пулям в моем теле, двух отметин мне вполне достаточно.

-Но зачем ломать еще и ногу?

Тайлер пожала плечами.

-Он хотел сбежать. К счастью, на звуки стрельбы соседи вызвали полицию… разве ты не получил информацию?

-Его арестовали за нелегальное хранение наркотиков и оружия,- кивнул Джин.- Припаяю еще убийство Паттиса, это же он? Ты у него заправилась?

Девушка отмахнулась.

-Он и я просто решила проверить. Сама не знаю, что на меня нашло – раньше такого не было. Обещаю… нет, я клянусь, что это было в последний раз.

-Не надо обещаний, детка, - перебил Джин.- А остальные?

-Я вела себя предельно вежливо, но мне всего лишь была нужна информация. Джин, только не начинай снова,- потребовала она, заметив чрезвычайно пристальный взгляд мужчины.- Я хотела выяснить, почему погиб актер и только-то, я даже не собиралась расследовать дело, которое меня ни коим боком не касается. Да, я признаюсь, что желала ускорить процесс, но только для тебя, чтобы ты это оценил, потому что у меня есть кое-какое сомнение, касающееся и нового Хра…

-И что ты выяснила?- не стал дослушивать Джин.

-А, да. В общем, кое-кто поставлял наркотики, но это дело десятое…

-То есть как это? Ты накрыла банду…

-Нет, дорогой, дело действительно не в наркоте, хотя Паттис ее употреблял. Дело в яде.

-Отчета о вскрытии еще не было.

-Будет и я уверена, что там будет содержание какого-то вещества в крови. Пока не знаю, какого именно, но, думаю, такого, что был способен остановить сердце.

-А зеленая пена изо рта?

-Без понятия, честно. Я не спец по ядам и никогда им не была – будет нужно, я займусь, но…

-Не надо, сами справимся. Ладно, на тебя нет наводок, так что ты вне подозрений, но не смей больше вылезать куда тебя не просят.

-Влезать, дорогой.

-Тем более. Не лезь, это ясно?

-Джин, если бы не одно обстоятельство, я бы никогда не стала нарушать субординации.

-Что еще?

-То, что вечно,- повторила она слова того преступника из тюрьмы в восьмидесятых. Джин сверкнул глазами и нахмурился.- Именно, милый, это снова проявилось.

-Детка, я тебе уже сказ…

-Ты не понимаешь?- она развела руками.- Джин, я нутром чую, что дело нечисто, что тебя предупреждали. Он вернулся.

-Господи, опять ты за старое!- всплеснул руками мужчина.- Подумай сама, зачем ему это делать? Как ты себе это представляешь и на кой черт ему сдался бездарный актеришка?

-Актеришка, может, и не сдался, хотя я бы не стала утверждать, но это может быть ловушка.

-Ловушка? Для кого? Для меня?

-Или начало какой-то извращенной новой игры.

-Игры? Джонс, ты в своем уме? Какой игры? Погиб человек!

Тайлер перевела дух. Люди всегда гибнут, что говорить о копах, которые тут пытаются во всем разобраться, что говорить о Хранителе и том, кто уже пришел на его смену, кто учится принимать решения и нести ответственность за других, хотя даже сам этого еще пока не осознает.

-Это Китс, Джин, я уверена,- упрямо ответила Тайлер.- Не знаю, как он воздействовал на Айвеноу, но это он.

Джин шумно вздохнул и со стоном выдохнул.

-Так, все на этом. Пошли,- он вытолкал ее из кабинета.- Марш к машине, я буду через минуту.

Тайлер не стала сопротивляться – в конце концов, Джин ее шеф, она обязана подчиняться, и вышла в коридор. Офис она уже видела – с ее последнего визита мало что изменилось, так что интереснее было посмотреть на все прочее, хотя больше всего ее волновало на данный момент лишь одно место. Девушка подняла руки, глядя на ладони – уже очень давно ее руки не были в крови, но что-то произошло, она сорвалась – под наркотой ли, от будоражившего ли бурления адреналина, еще ли от чего, но Тайлер снова начала убивать и калечить. К слову, и не сказать, что это было неприятно, но все же хорошо, что Джин не заметил засохших капель на ее ладонях.

Лучше вымыть руки, прежде чем он увидит, что они в крови, решила Тайлер и свернула в туалет.

-Так-так-так, что я вижу,- глумливо пропел красивый мужчина в строгом деловом костюме, зайдя в офис убойного отдела.- Инспектор Хант. Решили задержаться на работе?

-Ты что, шпионишь за мной, Стоун? – поморщился Джин, заметив постороннего.- Снова вынюхиваешь как землеройка?

-Скорее как служебный пес,- не обиделся мужчина.- Слышал, что нашли тело актера – такая трагедия.

-А ты, я смотрю, прямо скорбишь до слез,- напрягся Джин.

-Люди умирают,- развел руками инспектор Стоун. – Но я здесь по делу.

-Говори и убирайся,- потребовал Джин.

-Начальство приказало завершить проверку по исчезновениям людей, которые тут раньше работали – Джеффри и Киры, все равно это уже не интересно. Интереснее то, почему ты до сих пор топчешь землю.

-Я работаю, вместо того, чтобы создавать людям проблемы как это делаешь ты и твое начальство, Стоун.

-Вот именно-то. Ты еще работаешь, хотя тебе уже давно пора на покой.

Джин сузил глаза.

-Рановато ты меня списываешь со счетов.

-Я всего лишь имел в виду уход на пенсию,- холодно заметил Стоун.- Хотя то, что подумал ты, подразумевает гораздо большее, не так ли?

-Если ты имеешь в виду уход домой, то да, я уже ухожу,- не сдался Джин, прекрасно зная подлые намеки ищейки из ДК. Ох, хорошо еще цыпа не столкнулась с этой крысой!

-Один лишь повод, Хант,- снова пропел Стоун.- Лишь один только повод и ты отправишься так далеко, что отсюда не видно – к морю, в пустыню – куда угодно, но далеко от полиции. Ты уже и так задержался.

-Не тебе решать, сопляк,- окрысился Джин в лицо едва ли сорокалетнего лощеного нахала. Присылают же таких вот наглых щенков, натравливают.

-Не мне,- неожиданно согласился тот,- но ведь и не тебе. Ладно, мне уже пора и… - он подошел к двери и обернулся,- не задерживайся – ты слишком стар для такой работы. Пора бы перестать цепляться за призраков прошлого.

Мужчина вышел и в тот же миг хлопнула дверь – Тайлер вошла в коридор.

Если бы Джин успел минутой раньше просто дать пинка этому ублюдку, цыпа бы не продемонстрировала адское чутье на него, но нет. Тайлер напряглась как кобра перед броском и буквально в один прыжок оказалась рядом со Стоуном, схватив того за пиджак и шею.

-Где он? – услышал Джин рык девушки.- Где Китс, сучье ты отродье?

-Что Вы себе позволяете?!- возмутился мужчина, пытаясь оттолкнуть девушку и отцепить стальные пальцы от своей шеи.- Хант, твоя?..- договорить он не успел – девушка со всей силы долбанула мужчину затылком в стену и для верности припечатала коленом в пах.

-Даже дышать в сторону Джина не моги, мразь!- потребовала она под вой мужчины.

Джин схватил ее за руки и талию, оттаскивая разбушевавшуюся тигрицу от поверженного врага.

-Джонс, довольно!- приказывал он, но поздно – Тайлер рвалась в бой, как зверь, почуявший добычу.

-Убирайся отсюда!- рычала она.- Если увижу еще раз – убью!- пообещала она, дергаясь в руках Джина.- Передай этому скоту, что я на куски его порву, ты понял, сука? Скажи Китсу, что я найду его и убью!

Стоун, сразу растерявший всю спесь и бахвальство, даже съежился под взглядом девушки – он знал, что она имела в виду, он даже знал, кто она, что может, на что пойдет, чтобы воплотить обещания в жизнь, поэтому он, хрипя от боли и корчась от ненависти, предпочел молча уползти, чем сказать хоть слово той, что была способна стереть его в порошок в буквальном смысле слова. О, он непременно передаст ее слова, он передаст, а Ханту точно не жить.

Тайлер удачно вывернулась из рук Джина и тут же оказалась рядом со Стоуном, снова схватив его за пиджак, но на этот раз не делая ни одного жеста, лишь глядя ему в глаза.

-Если хоть кто-нибудь,- утробно прорычала она,- хоть кто-нибудь хотя бы пальцем шевельнет, вздохнет или посмотрит в сторону моего мужчины, я вас из-под земли достану и устрою Армагеддон, запомни, тварь, а теперь пшел вон,- она толкнула мужчину спиной вперед и тот вылетел на лестницу, вопя от боли.

Джин не решился приблизиться к девушке – не контролируя себя, защищая его, она могла бы причинить вред кому угодно, видя в окружающих только врагов.

-Саманта,- позвал он и девушка обернулась. Джин видел этот взгляд очень давно, еще в Манчестере, когда перед его глазами красотка в мини-юбке готовилась штурмовать собор, где ирландцы держали заложников. В глазах той амазонки он видел решимость идти до конца любой ценой, спасти людей и убить ублюдков, точно такой же взгляд и такую же решимость он видел и теперь. Джонс обязательно найдет Китса, она действительно сделает то, что говорит, но если она на это пойдет, это убьет ее, сломает так, что ни один врач потом не поможет. Конечно, была панацея от ее ярости – просто сказать ей то, что она хочет знать, дать правду, но Джин не мог. К сожалению, ситуация была действительно безвыходной: куда ни плюнь, везде лишь очень большие проблемы. Если она доберется до Китса, она убьет себя сама, а если Джин скажет правду – ее убьет он. – Детка, ты хоть представляешь, какие большие проблемы ты мне только что устроила?- рискнул он повысить на нее голос, прекрасно зная, что каждое его слов ложно, что Стоун больше не рискнет даже показываться ему на глаза, потому что Стоун – всего лишь самоуверенный гондон, над которым стоит куда более важное начальство. Уже завтра выяснится, что никакого расследования больше не будет, Стоуна переводят, а Джин будет в напряжении хотя бы потому, что тогда уже будет невозможно узнать намерения этих ублюдков из ДК, но одно Джин мог бы сказать наверняка – больше ни один хрен не сунется сюда, пока здесь Джонс, хотя именно по этой причине ей лучше исчезнуть.

-Прости, родной,- серьезно ответила хмурившаяся девушка,- но я предупредила, я доберусь до Китса и сверну этому выродку его шею. Он мне за все заплатит,- добавила она, спускаясь вниз по ступенькам.

Уже в машине Джин решил, что лестью ли, убеждениями ли, но он отстранит упрямицу и сделает все возможное, чтобы она не появлялась в отделе хотя бы пару лет.

-Скажешь, я была неправа?- угрюмо спросила девушка, глядя перед собой.

-Права, но на нас давят, киска,- поддержал Джин, которому тоже хотелось бы дать пинка под зад этого задрота, вот только законом насилие было запрещено. Чертовы двухтысячные! – Это не рай блаженный семидесятых, когда мы могли одним только своим видом наводить ужас в яйца таких гондонов, это Лондон, это новый век, новые законы.

-Одно твое слово и мир перевернется,- коротко бросила девушка.- Серьезно, Джин, почему ты терпишь таких выродков? Почему ты тому же Китсу не дал пинка, чтобы он летел до самого Глазго?

-Потому что,- так же коротко ответил Джин.- Детка, тебе на работу не пора?

-Гонишь меня?- она повернула голову.

-Не гоню, - поправил мужчина.- Напоминаю о твоих обязанностях, об ответственности.

-Все изменилось, Джин,- она не стала углубляться в подробности.- Кстати, тебе не кажется, что это было убийство на почве расовой ненависти?

-Принцесса, тут такое по десятку в день, так что не думаю. Скорее всего, парень обдолбался дерьмовым героином или очередным производным, не рассчитал дозу – то, се, и отбросил коньки. Айвеноу я запру только как торговца.

-Ты в это веришь? Веришь, что Паттис оказался таким идиотом и принял слишком много? Веришь, что Айвеноу продал наркоту, которую сам где-то брал, но не принимал?

-Я верю в силу закона. Еще дурацкие вопросы будут?

-Скай темнокожий, Джин,- Вольво остановилась у многоэтажки, где жил Джин. – Я переживаю за него. Это может быть разминка перед началом чего-то большего.

-И что тебе дался тощий мальчишка, а?- Джин попробовал сыграть ревность, досаду, но не стал. Джонс как никто другой чувствовала приход бури, потому что сама была частью такой силы, потому Джин хоть и ворчал, но всегда прислушивался к ее словам. – Ты думаешь, что кто-то пытается добраться до этого альбиноса? – во фразе была ирония, но на самом деле Джину было не смешно. Еще этого не хватало! Джонс хоть и не полезет переворачивать все камни ради констебля, но ее слова были не без толики правды. Даже сам Джин думал, что что-то тут явно не вяжется: смерть актера привлекла слишком большое внимание прессы, но дело-то было даже не в этом, сколько в том, что темнокожей была и Кира, талантливая женщина, сменившая Джеффа. Тогда тоже не все было гладко, Кира своевольничала, однажды едва не погибла, но заманила-таки поставщиков оружия в ловушку и пару даже пристрелила. Джину не хотелось так поспешно принимать решение относительно нее, но на пороге офиса уже маячил Стоун, нужно было немедленно что-то делать, а единственным местом, где бы женщине не угрожала опасность быть арестованной за применение оружия и превышение полномочий, был паб. Словом, Джин сделал, что сделал, и Стоуну, который явился спустя пару ней как падальщик, утерли нос… то есть почти.

-Говори,- потребовала пристально его изучающая Тайлер.- Джин, я вижу, что ты что-то скрываешь – говори, потому что сейчас еще можно что-то сделать.

-Это началось с появлением Киры,- сдался он.

Кира… темнокожая красотка с кучей проблем при жизни. Подростком подворовывала, но так удачно, что ее никогда не ловили, в юности, а именно сразу после выпускного в школе участвовала в угоне дорогущей тачки и едва осталась в живых, когда машина слетела в реку. Позже поступила в полицию, заслужила уважение коллег, но была застрелена при поимке торговцев оружием, оставив сиротой двухлетнего Брайана, своего сына. Кто, как не Тайлер, знал историю жизни этой смелой и безрассудной женщины. Вот только Тайлер не знала, что травля темнокожих началась как раз при том времени, когда Кира попала в отдел Джина. Не то, чтобы кто-то сильно был против в самой полиции, но многие гражданские относились к темнокожим копам с долей презрения. Великобритания почти нормально относилась к секс-меньшинствам, но простить расовые различия так и не могла. В девяностых было слишком много беспорядков на почве расизма.

Однажды Кира участвовала в разгоне незаконной демонстрации и вот тогда едва не пострадала, когда в нее кинули бутылку с зажигательной смесью. Женщине обожгло руку, как сказал Джин, но она продолжила работу, превозмогая боль, а когда доктор осмотрел рану, он сказал, что впервые видит такое странное действие – это была не кислота, не щелочь, а что-то странное, отчего кожа выглядела маслянистой и слегка зеленоватой. Совсем как та дрянь, которую обнаружили на теле Паттиса…

-Удалось установить вещество и напавшего? – спросила Тайлер.

-Ублюдка не нашли,- качнул головой Джин.- Что за дрянь – тоже не поняли.

-Было что-то еще помимо мяслянистости?

-Она не особо говорила, боялась потерять работу, но я слышал, что у нее в сырую погоду ныли кости.

-В сырую погоду… в Лондоне… и правда – удивительно. Кости везде или только руки?

-Руки. Слушай, мы не говорили на эту тему, а потом я проводил ее в паб.

-Жаль, что ты поспешил, хотя это было твое решение и я уверена, что ты сделал то, что было нужно на тот момент. Джин, если хочешь, назови меня параноиком, но ты же тоже думаешь, что все взаимосвязано. Кира была первой…

-Она была копом, а если ты имеешь в виду связь с Паттисом, то он не коп, а актер, причем бездарный.

-Может быть, в деле замешены не только копы, а еще и просто люди, обычные люди, а? Джин, в мире полно расистов.

-Еще скажи, что Вив…- мужчина понял, что ступил на очень скользкую дорожку и поднял совершенно ненужную тему, и замолчал.

-Вив? - Тайлер подняла голову.- Может, дело было начато не с Киры, а имеет корни поглубже? – задумчиво произнесла она.

-Так, все, хватит!- перебил Джин.- Ты сейчас решишь, что Каин тоже был черным и убил своего брата из зависти к его цвету кожи.

-Не смешно,- сухо заметила девушка,- но ты подал мне интересную мысль. Это может быть зацепка.

-В любом случае, этим будут заниматься копы, а не ты,- прервал Джин размышления девушки, зная, что ничем хорошим они кончиться по определению не смогут.

Тайлер пристально уставилась на мужчину, словно пытаясь мысленно заставить его заговорить, потом сдалась и отвернулась.

-Пообещай мне, что если что-то случится, ты меня позовешь,- потребовала она.

-Обещать? – удивился Джин.- Детка, я коп, я каждый божий день имею дело со смертью,- девушка повернулась к нему всем телом. Мужчина спокойно выдержал ее напряженный взгляд.- Ладно,- решил он, поняв, что просто так Тайлер не сдастся,- позову, если что. Довольна?

-У меня странное ощущение, что ты что-то скрываешь,- заметила Тайлер.- И делаешь это уже очень давно.

-Я полон всяческих загадок, милая,- серьезно ответил Джин.- Некоторые предпочту унести с собой в могилу.

Тайлер сузила глаза.

-Ты с самого первого дня знакомства был каким-то напряженным.

-Ты пыталась меня изнасиловать.

-Я не об этом и ты это знаешь. Джин, у меня неприятное ощущение, что ты меня боялся тогда и боишься теперь, а мне не нравится, когда меня боятся.

Джин глубоко вздохнул.

-Я не хочу, чтобы ты лезла туда, куда лезть не следует,- открыл он карты,- а лезть не следует к Китсу и его цепным псам.

-И почему?- продолжила допытываться девушка.

-Потому что,- отрезал Джин.- Потому что ты не умеешь проявлять чудеса дипломатии и в особенности тогда, когда хочется дать ублюдкам под зад.

-Можно подумать, ты умеешь.

-Я многое умею и я знаю грань дозволенного.

-Я тоже знаю.

-Ты знаешь, только делаешь по-своему, а я потом разгребаю трупы. Хочешь усложнить мне жизнь – валяй, только тогда держись от меня подальше.

-Ты же знаешь, что я хочу как лучше,- обиделась девушка на такую серьезную и суровую отповедь.- Ты же знаешь, что я желаю тебе только добра.

-Не сомневаюсь,- расслабился мужчина,- но если действительно желаешь добра – держись от Китса подальше.

Тайлер уже открыла рот, чтобы возразить, но передумала, видя, что шеф хоть и выглядит внешне спокойным, но на самом деле он серьезно напуган решением подчиненной найти истину во что бы то ни стало и раз и навсегда поставить во всей истории жирную точку, да вот только точки никогда не будет, возможна только запятая, о чем оба прекрасно знают.

-Ладно,- решила девушка. Мужчина лишь кивнул.- Но если что – позови.

-Первым делом,- пообещал он, взявшись за ручку двери.

-Я бы хотела вернуть прошлое и все изменить,- вдруг услышал он тихий голос девушки и обернулся.- Я вдруг поняла, что мне тебя очень не хватало.

-Польщен, принцесса,- не стал углубляться Джин.- Я уже не в том возрасте, чтобы приглашать в гости молоденьких девочек, но если хочешь, мы можем пообниматься,- предложил он, чувствуя внутри пустоту.

Девушка молча вышла из машины, а когда к ней присоединился Джин, закончила:

-Звезды давали покой и забвение от боли одиночества и любовных мук, Джин, но здесь я чувствую себя ненужной, лишней. Это ощущение было с самого первого моего здесь дня и… Между нами уже ничего не будет, верно? Что-то настолько сильно изменилось, что то малое, что мы имели, теперь стало тяготить.

Джин промолчал, отвернувшись. Она оказалась права, но не по причине его нежелания, а по иной, пугающей причине, которую Джин предпочел бы забыть как самый страшный кошмар.

-Жаль,- услышал он ее слова и повернул голову, но девушка уже исчезла.


	4. Chapter 4

Slower slower

We don't have time for that

All I want is to find an easier way

To get out of our little heads

Have heart my dear

We're bound to be afraid

Even if it's just for a few days

Making up for all this mess

Light up, light up

As if you have a choice

Even if you cannot hear my voice

I'll be right beside you dear

(Snow Patrol - Run)

-Джонс! – Врата сотряс такой силы громоподобный рык, что Тайлер, наблюдающая за звездами, от неожиданности вздрогнула. На ее памяти Джин никогда так ее не звал – так громко, так отчаянно и так страшно.

Она не стала пугать своим появлением копов, выходя из туалета, а сделала все, как положено – появилась в переулке и уже оттуда проделала путь до управления, поздоровалась с дежурным, кратко обрисовала ситуацию и поднялась в офис.

Внутри отдела царил настоящий хаос: Хант и Скай стояли у доски, что-то вычерчивая и ругаясь, пара констеблей рылась в бумагах с таким зверским видом, как будто работала мясниками, детектив, которого Тайлер не знала, вдохновенно орал на кого-то по телефону, а новенькая девушка – специалист по связям с общественностью, констебль Джей Джей Кук выглядела настолько измотанной морально и физически, что бедняжку впору можно было выжимать.

-Шеф?- обратилась к Ханту Тайлер, обратив на себя внимание всех, кроме того, кто звал.

-Это не тот район!- рявкнул на Артура Хант. – Перепроверь еще раз, они не могли испариться!

-Шеф!- чуть громче обратилась Тайлер. Тот, наконец, обернулся, но с подозрительно-удивленным видом.

-Детка, ты тут какого черта? – поздоровался он.

-Я тоже рада тебя видеть, шеф, но можно было и повежливее,- сухо ответила Тайлер, недоумевая.- В чем дело? Почему ты звал?

-Джонс!- снова рявкнул Хант куда-то в сторону.- Детка, ТЕБЯ я не звал,- нажал он.- Джонс, твою мать!

-Шеф, - в офис вошел мужчина средних лет, держа в руках кипу папок,- шеф, я перепроверил весь архив, но ничего подобного раньше не было,- сообщил он, кивнув девушке так, как будто лично знал ее. Тайлер приподняла брови от такой наглости – она его проводила, да, но он не мог ее помнить – это было бы нарушение всех правил Врат и Лимбо.

-Я могу Вам помочь, мэм?- спросила Кук, набирая номер на телефоне и одновременно обращаясь к Тайлер. Та покачала головой, отказываясь от помощи.

-Шеф, я могу быть свободна?- снова обратилась Тайлер к Ханту.

-Да,- коротко ответил тот, даже не обернувшись, но через миг как будто услышал и продолжил: - То есть, нет. Так, внимание всем!- рявкнул он еще громче.- Это старший детектив-инспектор Саманта Тайлер-Джонс, главное управление полиции Манчестера, прислана для совместного расследования, - указал он на девушку.- Если угодно, это наш персональный ангел-хранитель,- добавил он.- Джонс, это все,- он широким жестом обвел офис.- Теперь ближе к делу, детка. Иди сюда и скажи, что ты видишь.

Тайлер, которую уже очень давно никто не называл полным именем и тем более не повышал в звании, немного растерялась, но быстро собралась. Если Джин снова вспомнил прошлое и повысил ее до своего ранга, значит, ее нынешним делам придется подождать и поработать с шефом столько, сколько придется, а это в свою очередь значит, что придется не просто жить среди копов, но и работать с ними наравне, вести расследования и отзываться на сокращение фамилии как и прежде.

Джонс приблизилась к увешенной фотографиями доске и приступила к изучению.

-Э… шеф, я же не аналитик,- начала она.

-Спасибо, киска, это я без тебя знаю,- перебил Хант.- Для этого мне пригодился бы Блэкберри, но он малость занят,- он кивнул на того самого детектива, что рычал по телефону.- Это, Джонси, пропавшие люди,- Хант ткнул пальцем в середину доски.- Это дети, это женщины, молодые мужчины, старики.

-Разные социальные группы, разная возрастная категория,- продолжил Скай.- Я детектив-констебль Артур Скай, мэм,- представился он, протянув руку. Джонс кивнула и приняла рукопожатие.

-Люди всегда пропадают, шеф,- не стала отвлекаться Джонс.- Что необычного здесь?

-Да все,- Хант чуть не ударил в доску кулаком, но передумал.- Цыпа, - при таком фамильярном обращении к женщине темнокожий детектив поморщился, но промолчал, хотя было видно, что это ему не нравится.- Понимаешь, цыпа, люди исчезают не просто так…

-Что, волшебным образом переносятся в страну Оз без волшебных туфелек?- без улыбки пошутила Джонс, глядя на снимки – люди не выглядели замученными: улыбающиеся лица, непринужденность поз, как будто все в порядке.

-Смешно,- так же серьезно покивал Хант.- Даже без волшебного пинка, если хочешь посмеяться и дальше. Эти люди пропадают, а мы не можем найти ни их живых, ни их тел – ничего, как будто они растворяются в воздухе.

-Ерунда, люди не могут исчезнуть в никуда и ты это прекрасно знаешь,- Джонс насупила брови, взглянув на мужчину. Сколько же времени прошло, если он поседел? Внутренний хронометр показывал что-то около полутора-двух лет, следовательно, юноша Скай из патрульных уже перешел под личный контроль Ханта как член команды детективов. Вот только она совершенно забыла, что Джин не знает и знать не может ничего из того, что знает она сама. Нужно было срочно привыкать к прежней жизни… хотя с этим было почему-то просто: едва войдя в офис и приступив к выполнению задания, она как будто выключилась как Страж, снова став почти обычным человеком. И куда-то исчезли знания всего на свете, как будто повернули рычаг со всезнайки на простого смертного, кто может ошибаться, страдать или есть пищу. Хотя по поводу последнего Джонс не была так уверена. Но совсем уж странным было то, что она забыла про тот разговор, где она и шеф обсуждали дела темнокожих людей.

Хант окинул ее мрачным взглядом, шумно вздохнул и так же шумно выдохнул.

-Люди исчезают по всей Великобритании, детка, - сообщил он.- Это-то должно тебе хоть что-то сказать?

-Что?- всерьез удивилась она.- По всей стране? Вот так просто?

-Не просто,- прервал он ее дальнейшие вопросы.- Совсем непросто. Кого-то забирают из больниц, кто-то пропадает из школ или прямо на улице, словом, кто-то как будто начал зачистку. Я бы не стал особенно переживать по поводу пропажи заключенных в тюрьмах, но не когда пропадают детишки из школ.

-Прости?- округлила глаза Джонс. На ее памяти ничего подобного в 2002 году не было.- И зэки тоже?! – Джин кивнул.

-Расовая нетерпимость, мэм,- вставил Скай.

-Кому-то не по нраву этнические меньшинства? – ошарашено переспросила Джонс.

-Многим, мэм.

Офис даже на миг замолк, словно люди боялись услышать мнение новичка, о котором Хант ничего и никогда не говорил, но было и так ясно, что эти двое прекрасно знакомы.

-То есть люди исчезают на улицах, пропадают средь бела дня в закрытых тюрьмах или из школ и полиция не может найти следов? – уточнила Джонс, глядя на молодого мужчину.

-Полиция?- не понял однофамилец Джонс.

-То есть…- сама Джонс смутилась, поняв, что словами подставляет себя и Ханта,- я имела в виду… в общем…

-Детка, хватит бубнить,- Хант довольно весомо прервал поток извинений и направил тему в нужное русло.- Белоснежки пропадают: девочки, мальчики, женщины и мужчины. Нужно найти гномиков, которые это дерьмо делают. Это ясно?

-Предельно, шеф, но я…- Джонс растерялась. Нельзя вмешиваться в расследование. Нельзя снова запускать дремлющие инстинкты – неужели Хант сам не понимает, на что толкает бывшую коллегу?

Джонс вдруг поняла, что Хант не просто не понимает – он забыл, как забывал и до этого. И хуже всего, что она не может, не имеет морального права отказать, если он просит о помощи. – И есть какие-то зацепки?- она обратилась сразу ко всей команде.- Введите меня в курс дела.

-В Манчестере все тихо, мэм, или Вы шутите?- устало спросила Кук.

-Я не шучу,- серьезно ответила Джонс,- но лично я на своем участке ничего подобного не слышала.

Правда, какой бы она ни была, являлась правдой – Врата не имели отношения ни к чему, что было в обоих мирах, и Джонс действительно отвечала только за свои владения, в которых ничего такого никогда не происходило. Люди, проходившие через Врата, не терялись. И хотя теперь, когда она была винтиком в общей машине и больше не имела доступа к Вратам, тем не менее, она помнила всех копов, пришедших сюда, в том числе и темнокожих.

-Каков род занятий пропавших? – спросила она.

-Разный,- ответил Скай.- Домохозяйки, ученики школ, продавцы, студенты…

-И копы,- поняла Джонс причину такого рыка, что стал слышен даже во Вратах.

Мрачный взгляд Ханта стал одной большой и жирной точкой в сомнениях девушки. Джин отчаянно нуждался в помощи и, что хуже – Артур тоже. И что еще хуже – Артур мог серьезно пострадать. Не так, как когда-то сам Джин на водохранилище, а гораздо хуже – Джонс ощутила угрозу всеми фибрами души. В мире что-то произошло, что-то очень серьезное, темное набирало силы и готовило страшный удар. С чем это было связано, девушка даже не могла помыслить, но защитить Хранителя – это была ее святая обязанность.

-Мне нужен полный список похищенных, все данные по опросам свидетелей, фотографии, биография, вероятные наработки по преступникам, сводку пропавших по всем районам страны, сравнительный анализ с делами прошлого – словом, мне нужно все и сразу,- распорядилась она, оглядывая офис. Люди взглянули на Ханта.

-Чего ждете?- от души рявкнул он, хлопнув в ладоши.- Приказы инспектора Джонс слушать так же как и мои собственные!

-Шеф,- коротко ответили офицеры, затевая кипучую деятельность, пока Хант ухватил девушку за локоть.

-В мой кабинет на пару слов,- шепнул он.

С прошлого раза кабинет почти не изменился, только стал чуть уютнее и еще более захламлен документами, чем раньше.

Следуя за шефом, Джонс ощущала щемящую нежность и одновременно слепоту на все прошлое – перед ней шел уверенный в себе мужчина, седовласый, властный, решительный, ради команды не захотевший уходить ни на повышение, ни на пенсию, что противоречило всем законам, но это было логично, если законом был сам Хант. Джин ни йоты не сдал даже в характере, не говоря о физических данных – все так же расправлены плечи, словно на них не давит возраст, все такой же яркий взгляд непокорных глаз, только больше морщин на лице и некогда золотистая челка стала совсем белой.

-Я не художественная галерея,- щелчок пальцев перед носом девушки заставил ее вздрогнуть от неожиданности. Все-таки, если что и было прежним, так это довольно-таки грубое поведение инспектора.- Нечего меня разглядывать, принцесса. Так что там с идеями?

-Ты меня звал из-за расследования?- на всякий случай уточнила девушка.- Джин, если я начну вмешиваться, я спутаю тебе все расследование.

-Ты не спутаешь, ты распутаешь,- поправил он, уперевшись руками в столешницу и пристально глядя на девушку.- Так ты в деле или мне поискать что получше?

-Лучше меня?- обиделась Джонс.- Дело ведь не простое, верно? – он не шевельнулся.- И дело не в пропавших людях… точнее, не только в них, верно? – он моргнул, но все так же промолчал.- Сколько? – поняла она.

-Два года, за которые Скай стал членом команды,- причмокнул губами мужчина.- Или ты не об этом, а о размере моего члена?

-Сколько офицеров пропало? – пояснила она.

-Только по Лондону десять.

-И ты боишься, что на подходе Артур?

-Я ничего не боюсь,- Джин распрямился и вздернул подбородок.- И мои люди вполне способны о себе позаботиться.

-Но Скай слишком молод,- надавила Джонс.- Ты бы не стал меня звать, если бы не он.

-Я тебя не звал!- повысил он голос.- У меня есть свой Джонс и он не болтлив как девчонка!

-Прекрати или я уйду,- тихо и грозно приказала Джонс, глядя в серые глаза мужчины.

Какое-то время Джин собирался с мыслями, вот-вот готов был выдать очередную колкость, но передумал и зашел с другого бока.

-Он тощий маленький засранец, заноза в моей заднице, он… да, дело в нем, довольна?- сдался он, поняв, что коллега не из тех, кого легко взять измором. Джонс из тех, кто переварит любую информацию, если это правда, а если это будет ложь – Джонс просто вырвет ее зубами и попрыгает на останках лжеца, за это Джин ее и ценил как офицера.

-Отстрани его,- предложила она, но Джин покачал головой.

-Лучше пусть мозолит глаза здесь, где я могу за ним присмотреть, чем прячется по углам.

-Как скажешь,- согласилась девушка.- Тогда почему ты не позвал меня раньше, если все настолько сложно?

-С какой это стати я должен был тебя звать?- удивился мужчина.- Детка, прошли те времена, когда все решалось кулаком и пинком под зад, теперь нужно шевелить мозгами.

-Ты сказал,- без улыбки заметила Джонс. – Ладно. Хорошо. Есть какие-то заметки, хоть что-нибудь? Джин, мне нужна твоя интуиция.

Он поджал губы.

-Я знаю только, что люди в большой беде, принцесса, а больше ничего. И не проси меня убрать парня,- предупредил он, предвидя повтор просьбы.- Скай будет работать как все, тем более сейчас.

-Кто-то из команды?- вскинулась Джонс.

-Не из моей,- сдался Джин. – Один парень из Харроу, я его знал.

-Темнокожий?

-Если бы он закрыл глаза ночью, я бы споткнулся об него. Еще дурацкие вопросы будут?

-Ты расист, ты знаешь об этом? Ладно, проехали. Итак, Харроу, Лондон… еще?

-Бирмингем, Оксфорд, Норидж, Саутгемптон, Шеффилд, Манчестер, Мидлсбро, словом, страна как она есть.

Джонс глубоко вздохнула, переведя дух. Чего-то подобного она и ожидала.

-А белые?

-Ни одного, если не считать обычных преступлений. Когда я говорю «обычных», я имею в виду убийства, изнасилования и прочие прелести жизни.

-Я поняла, спасибо за ликбез. То есть без вести пропадают…

-…черномазые.

-…чернома… Джин! Уймись в конце концов! Что на тебя нашло? Еще слово и я начну нервничать, связывая исчезновения с одним прожженным расистом!

-Это не я,- на удивление, Джин отреагировал довольно спокойно, но крайне мрачно, глядя пристальным взглядом на обозленную девушку.- Серьезно, цыпа, если думаешь, что я способен тронуть невинного человека и куда-то там его упрятать, то я вышвырну тебя из офиса голой жопой вперед на радость всем местным дрочерам.

-Уймись, я сказала,- чуть повысила голос Джонс, гипнотизируя его суровым взглядом.- Я знаю, что это не ты, не твои люди, не копы, не байкеры…

-Опять началось,- заворчал он.

-…но кто бы это ни был, он крайне опасен прежде всего для тебя и Артура.

-Если не заметила, мне не нужно белил, чтобы выглядеть как человек, - он потер свою руку и сунул ее девушке под нос.- Причем тут вообще я?

-Ты всегда при всем,- она отодвинула его руку в сторону.- И что касается Ска…

-Шеф, еще двое,- сообщила Кук, постучав в кабинет.- Лейтон. Сообщили, что какие-то люди на черном Ауди затолкали в машину двоих детей и увезли в неопределенном направлении.

-Выезжаем,- коротко бросил Джин, метнув в Джонс опасливый взгляд, и приказал: -Пусть ведут по камерам, может что обнаружим. Джонс, со мной или как?

-С тобой,- решила девушка, мрачнея. Дети… как всегда дети…

Джонс вытерпела общение со свидетелями, с родителями детей, хотя больше всего она лишь осматривала место преступления, силясь уловить малейшее изменение в воздухе, ведь раньше она могла почувствовать смерть, раньше были видения, подсказки, а теперь не было ничего, как будто все ее способности разом выключили. Джонс никак не связывала отсутствие чутья с Джином – Хранитель мог не знать или не понимать своих действий, все могло быть на автомате, но он ли, кто-то ли еще, но Джонс надежно блокировали.

-Снова ничего,- Джин подошел к машине, порылся в кармане, достал сигареты, но курить не стал.- Что?

-Должно быть что-то, я чувствую,- признала девушка.- Джин, хоть какое-то слово, хоть намек, но это есть, я знаю.

-Интуиция, да?- прищурился он, убирая сигареты обратно в карман.- Чего ты на меня вылупилась, женщина? – накинулся он, заметив совсем уж удивленный взгляд.- Я бросаю.

Джонс молча приподняла бровь.

-Н-да? Ну как скажешь. И нет, не интуиция, точнее, не только это. Я уверена, что есть какие-то намеки.

-Мы работаем с лучшими аналитиками, цыпа, и даже они нифига не нашли.

-Я хоть и не аналитик, но есть в этом деле что-то… не знаю… что-то глобальное. Куда можно увозить столько людей? – Джин пожал плечами.- Для чего их вообще увозить? Какой в этом смысл?

-Рабство как вариант.

-Не ерничай. Какое еще рабство в двадцать первом веке на территории Великобритании?

-Значит, другие страны, значит, не рабство, значит, дешевая рабсила. Откуда я, в конце концов, должен все это дерьмо знать?!

Мужчина в ярости хлопнул дверью машины, сев в салон, снова достал сигареты и, чертыхаясь на чем свет стоит, закурил.

-Позволишь порыться в документах более плотно?- девушка опустилась рядом. Тот кивнул.- Хорошо. Подсказка есть, Джин, мы ее найдем.

-Мы?- переспросил он.- Детка, ты уже не в моей команде.

-Но я тебе нужна. Я ведь нужна тебе?- на всякий случай поинтересовалась девушка, испугавшись.

-Больше, чем ты можешь себе представить,- не стал увиливать Джин.- Ладно, Скай доедет сам, а мы погнали работать.

Машина отъехала от места преступления.

От тысяч фото уже рябило в глазах, имена и фамилии смешались в какой-то тягучий комок, а ответа все не было. Уже офис опустел, город погрузился в ночь, а двое мужчин и девушка все сидели за работой, просматривая, анализируя и пытаясь найти хоть какую-то зацепку.

-Может, кофе?- предложил Артур, когда часы на стене показали час ночи.

-Черный, шесть кусочков сахара,- не поднимая головы, отозвался Джин.

-Черный без сахара,- подала голос Джонс.

Молодой коп поднялся и прошел на небольшую кухоньку, гремя чашками.

-Кофе?- переспросил Джин.- Джонс, ты заболела или наконец-то очеловечилась?

-Не язви,- миролюбиво ответила девушка.- Что с того, если мне хочется кофе? Не вызовет же одна чашка Армагеддон? Ну что еще?- чуть повысила она голос, заметив слишком уж пристальное изучение своей персоны со стороны Ханта.

-Ничего,- отвернулся он.- Нашла что-нибудь?

-По нулям,- она откинулась на спинку стула, потирая переносицу.- Давно уже не портила глаза за бумагами,- призналась она.- Устала.

-Ну да,- не поверил Джин, еще больше напрягаясь. – Ты вдруг захотела кофе, потом устала… что еще будет?

-Отвали, а?- скривилась она.- Сам-то что-нибудь нашел?

-Ничего,- он повторил ее жест и точно так же потер переносицу.- Нифига тут нет, принцесса. Людей похищают, а мы ничего не можем сделать, чтобы их найти.

-Но кому и для чего похищать темнокожих?- шепотом спросила девушка, косясь на кухню.- Джин, это расизм.

-Без тебя знаю,- огрызнулся тот шепотом.- Только не знаю, какого черта творится.

-Отпусти парня,- попросила Джонс.- Пусть Артур идет домой.

-Я его не держу,- по тону мужчины девушка догадалась, что на самом деле Джин напуган куда больше, чем показывает, что он хоть в самом деле не держит молодого парня, в реальности же боится, что того постигнет участь прочих темнокожих, потому и задерживает его в офисе, где он под присмотром.- Чего уставилась опять? – накинулся он на Джонс.- Может, ему еще организовать охрану и провожать как девчонку?

-Было бы неплохо, но не думаю, что он настолько беспомощен,- пожала плечами девушка.

-Шеф,- Артур вошел в офис и протянул кружку Джину.- Мэм,- и Джонс.

-Уже очень поздно,- первой нарушила молчание Джонс.- Я думаю, выражу общее с инспектором мнение, что пора расходиться по домам.

-Но я хотел еще поработать,- засопротивлялся Скай.

-Инспектор Тайлер-Джонс уже сказала, чтобы ты шел в кроватку, парень,- встрял Джин недовольным тоном,- так что вали домой и почаще оглядывайся по сторонам, когда пойдешь по улицам.

-Но…- Артур растерянно взглянул на девушку, будто бы ожидая поддержки, но та только медленно кивнула.- Ладно, тогда до завтра, шеф,- решил он.- Мэм,- он кивнул Джонс, накинул куртку и вышел из офиса.

-Славный парень,- заметила Джонс.

-Он пялился на твои сиськи,- проворчал Джин.- И вообще, цыпа, это мое королевство, так что тут я говорю, что и кому делать.

-Согласна,- Джонс подняла обе руки вверх, сдаваясь.- Может, все же проследим, а?- через секунду попросила она.- Ну, пожалуйста?

-Детка, выключай режим сторожевой псины,- нахмурился Джин, вставая со стула с кружкой в руке и подходя к доске, увешенной фотографиями похищенных. – Он не ребенок, а мы не няньки,- девушка закатила глаза, но промолчала.- Кроме того, мы можем еще поработать.

-Джин, ты устал,- девушка не стала спорить и принялась за кофе.- Тебе нужно отдохнуть, завтра очередной тяжелый день.

-У меня все дни тяжелые, детка,- он даже не повернулся, разглядывая фото.- Дети, женщины, мужчины… какой в этом смысл? – протянул он, глядя на снимки.- Как будто собирают коллекцию.

-Которую надо где-то хранить,- поддержала Джонс, внезапно уловив некую мысль. Джин развернулся.

-На что ты намекаешь?

-Это тысячи людей, десятки тысяч. Если их куда-то увозят, это должно быть нереально большое место. Какая-то база, где их содержат.

-Клетка?

-Не думаю, что их держат как рабов – вы проверили все стройки в стране, у вас все данные по всем объектам, начиная от домов, заканчивая фабриками по пошиву одежды. Да, дешевая рабсила, но похищают и простых рабочих, если они не европейцы. Я не понимаю, для чего можно использовать афроамериканцев? Почему только их?

-Без понятия, - Джин допил кофе и посмотрел в глубину чашки.- Явно же не для того, чтобы пытать вопросом: как им удается не загореть на солнышке или что будет, если черномазого намазать белой краской.

-Это два вопроса и ты омерзительно циничен,- поморщилась девушка.- Хотя… - она вдруг нахмурилась.- Знаю, что это дикий бред, но ведь ты прав…

-Если я прав, это уже не бред,- вставил Джин.

-Что если похищают для опытов? – словно не услышала Джонс.- Опыты, Джин. Опыты на живых людях.

-Как на кроликах? А зачем?

-Не знаю. Нужно обладать разумом садиста, психопата, полного неадеквата – одного такого я знаю.

-Не начинай!

-Но сам подумай: Скай темнокожий, он в опасности, а ты знаешь, чем это грозит, случись с ним что,- она пристально вгляделась в лицо мужчины. Тот стиснул зубы, поняв намек. Если с молодым Хранителем что-то случится, это будет очень и очень плохо. Конечно, умереть он не умрет, но если претерпит значительные изменения в психике, мир будет в такой опасности, что лучше даже не думать. – Может, расчет ведется только на него? Может, пока до него не добрались, но этим похитители и занимаются?

-Он и не прячется,- нервозно заметил Джин, не сводя глаз с девушки.

-Может, он вишенка на торте? – не сдавалась Джонс.- Джин, позвони ему.

-Прекрати!- вдруг взъярился мужчина, наставив на девушку палец.- Прекрати вести себя как ненормальная мамочка! Это копы, детка, это полиция, а не детсад, и я не буду каждый день провожать этого парня!

-Но я не прошу тебя…- договорить Джонс не успела – запиликал мобильный Ханта.

-Ой, гляди-ка, кто звонит!- заметил Джин и ответил на звонок.- Да? Что еще?.. Валяй,- и отключился.- Он натолкнул меня на мысль,- начал Джин, стараясь не замечать пристального внимания девушки.- Да, это был Скай, довольна? – но не выдержал.- Он идет домой живой и здоровый. Так вот, он навел меня на мысль: по его словам, меньше всего похищений на севере,- он подошел к карте и отметил кругом место.- Йоркшир. Кстати, в Харрогейте не пропало ни одного нигера.

-В Харрогейте?- девушка подошла к карте.- Ну и что?

-А то, что там рядом место обители зеленых человечков.

-Каких еще человечков? Ты спятил?

-Зеленых, серых – мне все равно. Слышала о проекте «Эшелон»?

-Я знаю о проекте «Синяя книга», а что?

-Я не знаю о книгах, я знаю историю. Во время Холодной войны часто ходили слухи о проекте «Эшелон» - всемирной сети спутниковых антенн, пеленгующих советские переговоры.

-Причем тут советские разговоры?

-При всем. Скажи еще, что не знаешь о МИ-5.

-Знаю. Знаю даже про МИ-6, но ты можешь говорить по-человечески, что происходит?

-А то, что проект «Эшелон» не подтвержден до сих пор.

-Рада за него.

-Погоди. Радоваться рано. Дело в том, что неподалеку от Харрогейта находится база Менвит-Хилл.

-Клиника душевнобольных агентов или что?

-Ты как с другой планеты, ей-богу. Менвит-Хилл - крупнейшая спутниковая шпионская база в мире. Компьютеры, сотовые – они контролируют и прослушивают все: даже если в Кардиффе чихнуть, на базе распознают заболевшего.

-Предлагаешь обратиться к ним за помощью?

-Было бы здорово, но не выйдет. Кстати, делами о пропаже людей занимаются и в МИ-5 в том числе, но если оттуда не приходит никаких сведений, следовательно, либо они все скрывают, что вероятнее всего, либо они тоже ничего не нашли, в чем я не уверен.

-Подожди-ка… Стоп-стоп-стоп! – Джонс подняла обе руки.- Ты говоришь о прослушке, о базе, о МИ-5, о пропавших людях и все в паре предложений? Джин, я никогда не играла в шпионов, я оперативник, я телохранитель, я Страж, в конце концов, но я понятия не имею, о чем ты вообще и чего ты от меня хочешь.

-Харрогейт – настоящая дыра, захолустье, но я никогда не поверю, что там нет ни одного нигера. На Менвит-Хилл работают лучшие математики, физики, компьютерщики, инженеры – среди них обязательно должен быть хоть один нигер, но там не пропало ни одного. Ни одного, Джонси!

-Предлагаешь наведаться и устроить допрос с пристрастием?

-Киска, это станция радиоперехвата, думаешь, тебя подпустят ближе, чем на милю?

-Если дашь команду, не просто подпустят, но и угостят чаем. В чем проблема-то?

-Что-то не вяжется, детка. Это свои, это же Великобритания. Это же не ИРА. Зачем этим шифровальщикам похищать людей?

-Незачем и это не они.

Джин глубоко вздохнул. В самом деле, зачем шпионам похищать черномазых? Что они там с ними потом будут делать? Пытать современной музыкой? Заставят на себя работать?

-Ладно. Поговорим завтра. Тебя добросить?

Джонс пожала плечами.

-Джин…

Мужчина как-то слишком пристально взглянул на нее и отвернулся.

-А, да… ладно, тогда до завтра.

Он прошел мимо нее к выходу и, не оборачиваясь, скрылся за дверями.

-База?- скептично повторила Джонс, глядя на карту страны.- База прослушки?! Бред какой-то.

Едва уловимое шевеление на границе зрения отвлекло ее. Этого не было уже черт знает сколько времени и этого просто уже не могло быть!

Она резко обернулась.

-Что? – спросила она у юноши. Молодое лицо констебля было настолько печальным, что у девушки все оборвалось внутри.- Друг, ты что? Джин, родной, что ты?.. – она запнулась, глядя на него. Ад и преисподняя! Да ведь он же ранен! Он РАНЕН, но ведь Джин уже отпустил память, ведь Джонс лично провела церемонию погребения, ведь что-то же поменялось, но только не обращенное к ней. Джин никогда не беспокоил ее по ерунде, он так долго не приходил, что она стала думать, что все наладилось, но он пришел… нехороший знак… опасный знак.- Джин!- она вылетела из офиса пулей, совершенно забыв про все свои способности. – Джин! – заорала она, заметив, что мужчина как раз подходит в машине.- Джин, стой!

-Ну что еще?- недовольно обернулся он.- Ты в курсе, сколько времени? Чего разоралась?

Глаза девушки шарили по машине и остановились на чем-то белом, прикрепленном на лобовое стекло под дворниками.

-Что за?..- Джонс схватила листок и пробежалась глазами по строчкам.

-Что, какая-то красотка послала мне любовное письмо?- поинтересовался Джин, подойдя ближе.- Что за бред? – он выхватил листок и прочитал: - «М-Х. Х. Л.С.»

-Ты знаешь шифр? – спросила Джонс.- Что это еще за ерунда?

-Думаю, - Джин сложил листок,- это то, о чем мы говорили. Менвит-Хилл, Харрогейт.

-А «Л.С.»?

-Без понятия,- Джин уже набирал номер на мобильном.- Белоснежка? Король гоблинов. Ты дома?.. Прекрасно… Нет, просто хотел сказать, что ты был прав – это Харрогейт. Знаешь, что там?.. Хороший мальчик, а теперь марш спать. Завтра утром мухой в офис! Все, отбой, Золушка.

-Король гоблинов?- нервно поежилась девушка, внезапно вспомнив старый фильм и один эпизод своей жизни, когда…

-Так,- прервал ее мысли Джин,- идем,- он развернулся обратно и пошел к управлению.- Выясним, кто подходил к моей машине.

Джонс поспешила следом.

Камеры наблюдения показали только одного человека, подошедшего к машине – женщину.

-Знаешь ее?- напряглась Джонс, разглядывая неясное изображение.

-Нет,- тот качнул головой, но девушка успела заметить, как брови мужчины нахмурились.

-Джин, если хоть что-то изве…

-Я сказал нет! Я не знаю эту бабу, но я узнаю, найду и выясню, что за чертовщина творится у меня на участке и кто сливает информацию на сторону.

-Это не Скай, если ты…

-Я не думаю на него – мальчишка слишком умен, чтобы не заниматься херней, цыпа. Это кто-то другой.

-Или утечки вообще нет.

Джин развернулся к ней всем телом.

-Тогда откуда она могла знать, о чем мы говорили?

-Джин, успокойся,- начала Джонс.- Утечки нет, гарантирую. Нет ни «жучков» в офисе, ни микрофонов – я бы почувствовала.

-Ты что, ловишь сигналы? – невесело хмыкнул он.

-Не ловлю, не беспокойся, но я знаю, что офис не прослушивается,- добавлять о том, что и не мог бы по вполне объективным причинам, она не стала. Ставить прослушку – значит, лезть в душу Джина, а он бы этого так просто не оставил и поднял бы тревогу. Офис – практически его дом, его смысл жизни. Как стало ясно, он всегда был настороже… правда, понять, почему вдруг объявился юноша-коп, Джонс не смогла. Друг предупреждал своим появлением об очень большой опасности, но листочек с буквами едва ли мог стать угрозой жизни или здоровью Джина, значит, угроза была в объекте, в базе Менвит-Хилл. Но что если неизвестная женщина права? Но что если на базе есть пропавшие люди? Кому можно сообщить о том, что выяснили трое человек? МИ-5 слушать не станет – это их же объект, МИ-6 едва ли заинтересуется. Палата лордов? Сомнительно. Королева? Кто ж к ней пустит?

Джин все так же пристально изучал видео с увеличенным и смазанным изображением женщины и молчал, а Джонс смотрела не на изображение, а на него. Джин явно что-то скрывал и боялся, что она узнает.

-Нужно ехать на эту базу, шампусик,- вдруг сообщил Джин, не отрывая взгляда от мониторов.- Мне это все не нравится.

-Мне тоже, но это может быть не то, что ты думаешь,- поддержала девушка, взглянув на мониторы. Определенно, женщина была смутно знакома. Изображение плохое, но сердце екнуло – эта женщина была знакома, только Джонс точно знала, что никогда в жизни не видела эту блондинку, но смутно угадываемое лицо кого-то напоминало. Кого-то очень давно увиденного и хорошо забытого.

-Лучше проверить, чем гадать, - решил Джин.

-Скажи, что ты не поедешь сейчас же,- попросила Джонс. Мужчина кивнул.- Джин, это как минимум неразумно – что ты им скажешь? Как вообще объяснишь, что тебе там надо? Это военный объект, в конце концов.

-Вспомню старое доброе время и пристрелю парочку особо упертых ублюдков, если придется,- заявил Джин.

-Ты спятил? – возмутилась девушка.- Джин, ты что творишь? Ты что говоришь? Какая, к черту, база? Что это вообще за женщина? Что происходит?

-Не знаю я! – вдруг разозлился Джин.- Чего ты на меня опять насела, женщина? Я не знаю! И знаешь, что главное? Ты туда не сунешься.

-Ты точно спятил,- убито заявила девушка.- Если ты думаешь, что…

-Думаю,- вдруг совсем холодно перебил Джин.- Думаю и ты туда не полезешь – это приказ.

-С каких это пор ты…

-С давних. Я твой шеф, ты – моя подчиненная. Вопросы есть?

-С какой это стати ты решил вспомнить о субординации? – нахмурилась Джонс.- Что за игры?

-Игры, девочка?- Джин одним движением оказался рядом с ней, глядя на девушку сверху вниз.- Игры, говоришь? Люди пропадают – это по-твоему игры?

-Поэтому я хочу помочь,- растерялась Джонс.- Да что с тобой происходит? – она чуть толкнула мужчину от себя.

-Ничего,- стушевался он.- Тяжелый день, возраст – пройдет.

Возраст… Джонс хотелось напомнить о его возрасте, напомнить про все то, что он делает, рассказать о появлении юноши, но было нельзя. Она редко говорила про юношу, обычно разговор кончался скандалом и требованием прекратить болтать ерунду, но ведь 1983 год в прошлом, Джин принял себя, вспомнил, почему тогда юноша-констебль снова явился своей подруге? Раньше, еще когда Джонс боролась за право остаться и никогда больше не вернуться в Гайд, она ощущала грозу и надвигающуюся бурю, но теперь это было странное чувство опасности – она не могла определить ее источник и потому боялась за Джина еще больше. Но теперь в мире был еще один мальчик, которому угрожала опасность – Артур Скай, темнокожий Хранитель, который уже начинал менять мир под себя, сам того не осознавая. Джин нервничал, боясь потерять контроль и сдаться, его можно было понять, но страхи были напрасны – Джонс знала и видела, что Артур всецело зависит от старшего офицера и учителя, что изменения в мире незначительны и малозаметны, что Артур никак не соперник Хранителя, а всего лишь ученик, не осознающий свою роль до конца.

-Хорошо, - решила она разрубить узел одним ударом.- Джин, иди домой, выспись, утром будем думать над проблемой.

-Я буду,- мужчина очень постарался не смотреть на девушку.

-Что, прости?- не поняла та.

-Я буду думать,- повторил он.- Я решил, что тебе нечего делать в этом расследовании,- видя ярое желание напарницы устроить скандал, он добавил жестче: - Все, инспектор, разговор окончен. Спокойной ночи и марш отсюда.

Джонс так и подмывало закатить мужчине пощечину хотя бы из желания поставить того на место, но именно этого она делать и не стала. Было в его глазах что-то такое, отчего она подумала, что он не просто так желает, чтобы она не мешалась под ногами, потому только кивнула. Стиснув до боли зубы и покинула управление полиции, думая о том, что она увидела в ярких глазах неукротимого манчестерского льва и почему это ей очень не понравилось.

Джин Хант, ковбой, меткий стрелок и великолепный коп узнал эту женщину. Более того – он смертельно испугался. И даже это было не все – он боялся не за себя, а за Джонс.

Джин еще раз прокрутил запись с камер слежения и остановил воспроизведение именно в тот момент, когда в обзор попало лицо женщины. Он не просто знал ее - когда-то очень давно, практически в другой жизни эта женщина пыталась занять место в его сердце и лишь чудо помогло Джину не совершить самую ужасную ошибку. Чудо по фамилии Тайлер-Джонс - бешеная дикая тигрица, гроза дорог, хладнокровный убийца и беспощадный судья.

Джин обязан был сделать что-то, чтобы не дать тигрице порвать все население джунглей – он принял решение и… стер запись.

Проведя ночь на лавочке у реки, глядя на черную воду и низкое беззвездное небо, Джонс думала о том, что Джин чего-то недоговаривал по поводу той женщины на пленке, что-то настолько испугало его, что он решил избавиться от помощи. Но он же никогда не прогонял помощников вот так явно, что же стряслось сейчас? Кем тогда была та женщина? Он же узнал ее, точно узнал.

Она даже не заметила, как задремала, а очнувшись, поняла, что такого не случалось вот уже… очень долго, что странно и вообще-то немного пугающе. Врата больше не были дружелюбны, напротив – в них было пусто и очень одиноко, поэтому Джонс сразу решила, что лучше немедленно пойти в полицию и поговорить с Хантом, вытрясти из него всю информацию, включая данные про эту женщину, причину его страха и нежелания работать в команде с самой Джонс.

-Сэр, сведения – Вы просили,- услышала она голос Артура, стоило только подняться на этаж.- Я все узнал.

-Инспектор Тайлер-Джонс не появлялась?- Ханта.- Хорошо. Может, наконец, до нее дошло, что она здесь лишняя.

-Простите, сэр, это не мое дело,- кашлянул Скай,- но почему Вы сказали не говорить с инспектором Тайлер-Джонс по поводу Менвит-Хилла?

-Потому что,- непререкаемо перебил Хант недовольным тоном.- И думать забудь, чтобы вообще хоть словом обмолвиться при ней, если она вообще здесь появится.

-Но, сэр…

-Все на этом!

Голоса приближались, а Джонс замерла. Они не знали, что она рядом, что она слышит разговор, а теперь узнают и…

-Твою мать,- тяжело вздохнул Джин, увидев растерянную и недоумевающую девушку за углом коридора.- Я точно помню, что приказал не сверкать тут задницей, инспектор Тайлер-Джонс, или я выразился по-китайски?

-Почему не говорить мне про эту базу?- без экивоков спросила Джонс. – Джин, что происходит?

-Э… доброе утро, мэм,- поздоровался Скай.- Сэр, я пойду?- спросил он у Ханта. Тот кивнул, не сводя внимательных глаз с девушки.

-Один из управления пропал,- произнес Хант, как только Скай скрылся с глаз.- Зная тебя, я не хотел, чтобы ты совалась в это дело и разносила мне город.

-С каких это пор?- не стала язвить девушка.- Ты ведь узнал женщину на видео,- это было утверждение, а не вопрос, но мужчина не ответил, продолжая внимательно смотреть на нее.- Ты узнал ее и поэтому решил, что мне в расследовании не место. И все потому что?.. – он не ответил.- Если решил, что молчанием добьешься успеха, то я тебя огорчу…- закончить предложение она не успела.

-Том Беренджер, тридцать шесть лет, жена, двое детишек, пропал предположительно вчера после работы,- произнес Джин, не сводя глаз с девушки. – Жена позвонила утром, думала, что он задержался в пабе, переночевал у кого-то, но сегодня он не явился. Том был чернокожим, Саманта,- добавил он, обратившись к ней по имени.

-Связываешь его исчезновение с базой? – поняла девушка.- Джин, это не…

-Это я нашел утром под дворниками машины,- он вытащил из кармана брюк клочок бумаги и подал Джонс.- И я точно знаю, что кто-то сильно желает насрать в моем городе.

-«Ответ – М-Х.»,- прочитала Джонс. -«Ответ – М-Х.» и без подписи?

-Менвит-Хилл и почерк прежний,- кивнул мужчина, отобрав бумажку и, развернувшись, шествуя прочь.

-Стой, погоди-ка! – поспешила Джонс за ним.- Но ведь это значит, что есть шанс спас…

-Это не тот объект, чтобы заявиться туда с полпинка, Джонси-детка!- он так резко развернулся, что девушка вписалась в него, ойкнув.- И там ничего нет, кроме всякой фигни – я звонил.

-Туда?!

-Спятила? Я связался с проверенным человеком из МИ-5. Знаешь, не очень-то я им доверяю, но там просто прослушка – ничего больше! – нажал Джин.

-Но ты в это не веришь,- поняла Джонс. Джин чуть поджал губы.- Ну и хорошо, выезжаем или как?

-Или как,- услышала она ответ и увидела уже спину инспектора, удалившегося по коридору в свой отдел.

-Или как? – Джонс настолько опешила, что смогла очнуться только спустя минуту, влетев в офис как фурия, пнув двери ногой и для пущего эффекта долбанув кулаком по столу констебля Кук.- Или как? Что значит твое «или как»?

Джин, стоявший у стола детектива Джонс, как раз подававшего документы, нахмурился, отвел папку в сторону и в пару шагов оказался около девушки.

-Инспектор-р-р,- угрожающе прорычал он,- ко мне в кабинет, живо! – последнее слово он рявкнул с такой силой, что офис погрузился в молчание – люди повернули головы в его сторону, а некоторые послабее духом, побелели от страха.

Джонс не стала искушать судьбу – Джин мог бы и выставить ее, без его поддержки она не смогла бы ничего найти и тем более не в ее силах было помочь пропавшим, поэтому она прошла в кабинет, закрыла дверь и замерла, ожидая хоть и в целом справедливой, но необязательной выволочки.

-Еще раз позволишь себе подобное,- пригрозил Джин,- и я вышвырну тебя отсюда. Ты меня поняла, девочка?

-Предельно, шеф,- грубо говоря, Джонс могла бы посопротивляться, могла бы показать, что она не лыком шита, что она намного сильнее по всем параметрам, вот только она была не главной и приходилось мириться со словами того, кто действительно был вожаком. – Будут еще приказы, сэр?

-Прекрати,- уже спокойнее оборвал он.- Серьезно, заканчивай свои выкрутасы, без тебя тошно.

-Никаких больше выкрутасов, сэр,- кивнула девушка.

Джин смерил ее тяжелым взглядом.

-Пошла на принципы, да? – догадался он.- Саманта, я серьезно – заканчивай.

-Я тоже серьезно, шеф,- без тени улыбки произнесла она.- Если ты решишь действовать без меня – твое полное право, но учти, куда бы ты ни пошел, я буду рядом.

-С чего это вдруг?- прищурился он.

-Потому что это опасное дело. Потому что это моя работа.

-Что-то мне подсказывает, что твоя работа немного в другой сфере.

-Ты знаешь эту женщину. Не отрицай, ты ее знаешь, знаешь, что она опасна даже несмотря на ее якобы помощь. Не скажешь, откуда она узнала о делах? Только не говори, что в управлении «крот».

-Нет никакого «крота», принцесса, нет никакого «ты ее знаешь», я вообще не понимаю, с чего ты вдруг решила снова быть цепным псом.

-Сукой, если не возражаешь. Я чую смерть, Джин, ты это знаешь,- мужчина почти не мигая смотрел в лицо девушки перед ним.- Ты знаешь, что я не останусь в стороне, когда речь идет о тебе, а теперь, когда в расследовании есть Скай, я хрена с два спущу с тебя глаза ради твоего же блага.

-Причем тут мальчишка Скай? – не понял Джин. – Ты же не думаешь, что это он?

-Не «он», Джин. «Его». Охота ведется в двух направлениях – ты взращиваешь нового вожака.

-Рано хоронишь старого, детка,- не обиделся Джин.

Джонс вздернула подбородок, но не произнесла ни слова.

Джин отвернулся, обошел стол, сел в кресло и только спустя пару минут дум, принял решение рассказать правду.

-Ладно, я ее знаю,- их глаза встретились.- И нет, я тебе ничего больше не скажу. И ты не ввяжешься в это дело.

-Из-за нее? – догадалась девушка.- Бывшая подружка меня не интересует, Джин.

-Она не подружка! - он вдруг в порыве ярости ударил кулаком по столу, но девушку не испугал. Она все так же пристально изучала его лицо.- Детка, не лезь в это дело, богом прошу,- девушка нахмурилась и склонила голову набок, прищурившись. Джин Хант никогда и никого так не упрашивал, значит, дело очень и очень серьезное и бог знает насколько страшное. – Я разберусь сам, это моя работа, а ты выполняй свою.

Он с надеждой взглянул на Джонс – поймет? Уйдет? – однако ее лицо было бесстрастным.

-Я выполняю свою, шеф,- наконец, произнесла Джонс.- Я выполню любой твой приказ – ты знаешь, но это не значит, что у меня нет своего мнения. Я намного сильнее…- «тебя» - … обстоятельств и если ты будешь падать, я буду рядом, чтобы подхватить и удержать, нравится тебе это или нет. Хорошего дня, шеф,- она чуть склонила голову в кивке и покинула кабинет.

Джин тяжко вздохнул, проводив ее взглядом. Он ли не знал подтекста ее фразы? Ему ли было не известно, что было бы, скажи он о той женщине, вдруг да решившей обелиться перед ним? Перед ним ли? Саманта Тайлер-Джонс – бомба замедленного действия, пистолет со взведенным курком, с таким оружием лучше не шутить. Она очень опасна, она опасна для всего и хуже всего, что она опаснее для самой себя. Бомба не рванула тогда, в прошлом, можно было бы надеяться, что механизм испортился, что порох отсырел, что сбит прицел, только врать себе не было смысла – бомба обязана была рвануть рано или поздно. Бомба рванет и в это время от нее лучше быть как можно дальше, а лучшим решением было самое простое – держать саму бомбу от себя подальше, вот только что-то пошло не так, что-то где-то дало сбой, если Джонс так рвется в бой.

-Сэр?- в дверь постучался Скай.- Сэр, инспектор Тайлер-Джонс ушла.

-Видел,- проворчал Джин.- Долго до тебя доходит, если ты заметил, как она ушла, а не когда вошла.

-Я видел, сэр, но дело не в этом,- молодой детектив потоптался и продолжил.- Сэр, простите за своеволие, но я обязан об этом доложить.

-О чем?

-Я звонил в Манчестер, сэр. Я не должен был этого делать, сэр, но сделал, потому что считал, что что-то нечисто…

-Да говори же уже, господи же боже!- поторопил Джин.

-Сэр, в Манчестере нет инспектора Тайлер-Джонс. Нет и никогда не было, сэр. Я знаю, что это…

-Ничего тебе за это не будет, парень,- Джин поднялся из-за стола.- Зря, конечно, сунул нос, куда тебя не просили лезть, но еще больше зря подписался под тем, что ты идиот, если проболтался.

-Вы меня уволите, сэр?- Скай не испугался, но заметно поник.- Я должен был узнать, сэр.

-Знаю,- вдруг спокойно перебил Джин.- Я знаю, что ты делал, почему и для чего. Лишу премии, чтобы не совал нос без разрешения, куда не надо, но на будущее учти – правильно сделал, что проверил.

Молодой мужчина чуть приподнял брови, с недоверием покосившись на шефа. Обычно суровый манчестерский лев не был таким сердечным.

-Сэр, можете лишить меня даже зарплаты, но я хочу знать, почему Вы приказали держать информацию о базе в тайне?

Джин понял, что в прайде, в его прайде действительно подрастает сильный молодой лев, сильный лидер, который не боится вожака, который уважает, но не лебезит, не трясется, не ссыт в штаны, а растет и грозит однажды стать вожаком, когда на то придет время.

-Я знаю, что ты не проболтаешься, так что скажу один только раз и ты зашьешь себе глаза, уши и рот, если придется, но не произнесешь ни звука – информация очень важная,- Джин вгляделся в лицо подчиненного – тот насупился и кивнул. Он не проболтается, понял Джин. Никогда не скажет, потому что Джин не ошибался в людях и сама Саманта не ошиблась. Скай очень умен и он не из тех, кто станет болтать по пьяной лавочке – он же даже не пьет, гребаный трезвенник.

-Сэр? – и хорошо еще, что он не начал клясться, божиться, давать гарантии – этого Джин бы не понял.

-Она мой телохранитель,- решился Джин. Скай даже ухом не повел, ожидая продолжения.- Она в самом деле телохранитель, Артур, и она великолепный специалист в своем деле, - и замолчал.

-В каком, сэр?

-Она никогда не допустит, чтобы со мной что-то случилось. Она специалист по защите любой ценой.

-Ангел-хранитель, сэр? – сказано было без шутки, но Джин и не стал бы шутить. Только не в этом.

-Не ангел.

-Демон?- и снова без шутки.

-Нет,- ответ стоил немалых усилий.

-Наемник?

О, лучший в мире! Только такое никогда не скажешь сопливому мальчишке. Дай бог, чтобы он никогда не увидел этого наемника в работе.

-Она Страж – самый неподкупный судья из всех, что ты знал.

-Страж? Что за страж, сэр?

-Это все, свободен,- Джин отвернулся к окну, показывая, что разговор окончен. Скай не стал спрашивать снова и тихо вышел.

Страж… Становление Саманты Тайлер-Джонс не было завершено, об этом знал только сам Джин, но Саманта не догадывалась. Страж – далеко не то, что она могла подумать. Это не звание, это призвание, полное самоотречение, а она до сих пор сомневалась. Если она здесь, а не на работе, это уже означает немалые проблемы – значит, не выходит удержать ее саму от падения, значит, все усилия напрасны и она сорвется в пропасть. Он уже стар, больше нет времени, вот только…

Страж может быть только один, Страж может быть только на одной стороне, только в одном месте, и…

Джонс была права – он знал ту женщину на видео и знал не только по имени. Она должна была стать Стражем, но сорвалась, а он не удержал ее как пытался держать Саманту. Вот почему он не мог допустить этой потери, хотя и не только поэтому.

Саманта прошла путь куда длиннее предыдущей кандидатки, она была теперь намного сильнее, но именно ее сила может стать ее слабостью и может однажды убить свою владелицу. Джонс скорее станет тенью, но одного его на базу не отпустит, а значит, время пришло – либо Страж завершит испытание властью, либо… Господи, спаси и сохрани…


	5. Chapter 5

Life will flash before my eyes

So scattered almost

I want to touch the other side

And no one thinks they are to blame

Why can't we see

That when we bleed we bleed the same

I can't get it right

Get it right

Since I met you

Loneliness be over

When will this loneliness be over

(Muse - Map of the Problematique)

Это было не столько больно, даже не обидно, но как-то нелепо, неправильно.

Выйдя из офиса убойного отдела, Джонс прошла до лифта и остановилась, оглянувшись. Джин что-то скрывает, причем делает это как-то непрофессионально. На него это не похоже, да и зачем ему вдруг скрывать что-либо от своего доверенного лица? Или, может быть, он никогда и не считал Джонс своим доверенным лицом?

В коридоре вдруг начал мигать свет – девушка едва не протерла глаза: такое уже было очень давно, в какой-то вымышленной жизни, но сейчас перед ней проступили не звезды, не видения из будущего, а то, чего она никак не ожидала увидеть. В конце коридора, в неясном постоянно мигающем свете стоял тот, кто никак не мог там стоять, кто уже давно покинул ее, кто ушел так далеко, куда она не могла дотянуться. Мужчина средних лет в черной кожаной куртке, в ужасно старомодных брюках-клеш, ковбойских сапогах и коричневой рубашке в полоску. Свет отразился от медальона на шее мужчины.

-Н-но…- язык девушки присох к горлу, глаза широко распахнулись и мурашки побежали по телу. Призрак как ее друг? Возвращенная для дела душа? Помощь это или ловушка? – Сэм,- прошептали губы.- Господи боже… Сэм…

Мужчина поднял руку, будто бы услышав ее хрип, и поманил за собой. Даже если бы это была ловушка, в чем Джонс сомневалась, она бросилась за другом, не задумываясь о последствиях.

-Сэм!- крикнула она.- Сэм, стой! Сэм, подожди!

Мужчина завернул за угол и девушка едва не врезалась в стену, поскользнувшись и затормозив только чудом.

-Сэм! – позвала она друга, но тот только улыбнулся – яркие живые глаза, дружелюбие во взгляде и то давно забытое чувство нежности, любви, покоя, которое когда-то было с ним наедине. Сэм если и был призраком прошлого, пришел он именно к ней, к подруге, с которой был связан. В метафизическом смысле Джонс имела дело даже не с призраком, а с памятью. Кто-то очень сильно тосковал по Тайлеру, если никак не мог отпустить его память, а может дело было не в тоске, а в том, что кто-то более могущественный решил помочь Стражу или Хранителю. Сэм ушел в восьмидесятых. Тогда он уже не носил клеш, цветастых рубашек, тогда была иная мода, а теперь, перед ней он был словно только из семидесятых. Это действительно был Сэм Тайлер, неважно даже, в каком виде и по какой причине.

Сэм коснулся двери, ведущей в офис убойного отдела, и… Джонс могла поклясться, что никакая память, никакая душа не может коснуться плотного предмета, но какие к черту законы физики в этом мире? Рука Сэма открыла дверь, мужчина подмигнул и прошел внутрь.

После этого Джонс уже не могла сдержаться.

-Сэм!- она рванула вперед, толкнула двери – они должны были бы быть открытыми, ведь Сэм прошел секунду назад, но они по какой-то причине таковыми не были – и влетела внутрь.- Сэм! – она жадно шарила глазами по ошарашенным лицам копов, искала хотя бы какой-то намек на присутствие друга, но натолкнулась только на удивление, недоумение и некий страх. – Сэм,- убито простонала она,- что же такое происходит? – повинуясь внезапному порыву, она выглянула за дверь и отшатнулась – Сэм стоял снаружи, но был не один. Такого никогда раньше не было. Такого вообще никогда и быть не могло.- Господи боже,- рот открылся как в дурацкой карикатуре, глаза, и без того, едва ли не выпученные, полезли на лоб.- Джин…- беззвучно произнесла Джонс, глядя на двух мужчин – друга, все так же улыбавшегося ей, и молоденького паренька со страшной раной на лице, обнявшего мужчину за плечо – так же когда-то маленького Сэмми обнял молодой коп, когда Сэм нахлобучил каску. Это было на том старом фото, что Джонс видела у Сэма дома.- Сэм… - девушке показалось, что она задыхается, но собрав волю в кулак, она бросилась за двери и замерла – в коридоре никого не было, а из офиса на нее недоуменно таращились люди, решив, что у инспектора из Манчестера поехала крыша.- Сэм!- крикнула она. – СЭМ!

-Мэм?- раздался за ее спиной встревоженный голос.- Мэм, Вы в порядке?

Джонс резко развернулась и вцепилась в плечи молодого детектива.

-Артур… Господи, Артур!- руки девушки взметнулись к его голове, пальцы коснулись висков…

-В чем дело?- рявкнул секундой позже недовольный голос и детектив дернулся от девушки.- Скай, вон отсюда!

-Но, сэр…

-Я сказал вон отсюда! – детектив поспешил убраться.- Джонс?- Джин приблизился к дрожавшей с головы до ног девушке и слегка потряс ее.- Джонси? Джонси, прием!

-Сэм…- выдохнула она.- Сэм…

-Джин, если не возражаешь,- поправил мужчина и встряхнул так, что у нее клацнули зубы.- В чем дело?

-Джин, это Артур,- Джонс отдышалась и, не переставая вздрагивать, часто моргая, посмотрела на мужчину.- Это Артур, Джин.

-Что Артур? – тот нахмурился.- Он только что был тут.

-Джин,- она вцепилась в его руки,- Джин, ради бога, пойдем отсюда! Пожалуйста, пойдем! Не говори ничего, просто пошли отсюда, пожалуйста!

-То есть как это «пошли»? Разгар рабочего дня – я не могу все бросить… - слова оборвались, стоило ему только услышать скулеж:

-Помоги-и-и…

-Вот черт,- Джин не раз видел манчестерскую тигрицу в боевой готовности, он почти привык к ее агрессивному состоянию, но страшнее было видеть ее в до смерти напуганном, дезориентированном виде, чего уже очень давно не было. Если Джонс теперь была настолько запугана чем-то, чтобы начать хныкать как ребенок, нужно было просто дать ей то, чего она просила.- Подожди, я возьму ключи от машины… - пальцы девушки вцепились в его руки так, что грозили оставить очень внушительные гематомы.

-Джин, пожалуйста, пойдем! – бастион пал тогда, когда совершенно потерявшая контроль над разумом Джонс зарыдала и буквально повисла на нем.

Джин обнял ее, пару раз провел по ее спине, чтобы хоть немного осушить потоки странных слез, причин на которые могло быть сколько угодно, после чего повел к лифту и вывел девушку на улицу.

-Паб,- попросила она.

-Паб?- не поверил он.- Сейчас?!

-Паб,- повторила она, держась за его руку.- Паб, кафе, ресторан – что угодно. Ради бога, Джин, пойдем.

Джин толком не разбирался в причинах слез женщин. Мало ли – порвались колготки, помада испачкала любимую блузку, разбились духи – женщина найдет причину даже там, где ее нет, но только не Джонс. Джин прекрасно знал, что Джонс стиснет зубы и полезет в драку, но реветь не станет, а если станет, значит, боль невыносима, потеря невосполнима, поэтому Джин не стал спорить и потащил девушку в ближайшее пустое в эти часы кафе, где усадил за стол и заставил выпить чистого солода, чтобы хоть немного прочистить мозги. Кто как не Джин понимал свою подчиненную, у которой от паники до убийств всего десяток дюймов острой стали?

-Что стряслось? – спросил он, когда Джонс прекратила вздрагивать и нервно оглядываться.- Чего ты разоралась?

-Сэм,- выдохнула девушка, залпом проглотив еще порцию виски.- Джин, я видела Сэма.

Джин отвел глаза.

-Сэм ушел, принцесса, Сэма больше нет, отпусти его.

-Нет-нет-нет-нет, ты не понял,- помотала головой девушка.- Это не то, это другое. Я все знаю, я понимаю, что его нет, но я его видела, он мне помог.

Джин глубоко вздохнул и поднял глаза на Джонс. Если бы кто угодно начал нести такую ересь, Джин бы не задумываясь, выбил наглецу зубы, но Джонс всегда несла отсебятину, потому она так далеко и пошла.

-Мне он тоже помог, детка,- согласился он.- Сэм был мне другом…

-Джи-и-ин,- протянула Джонс,- нет же! Не в этом дело! Джин, родной, нам нужно поговорить о прошлом, нам необходимо прояснить очень важные события прошлого,- мужчина напрягся: во-первых, Джонс не так часто называла его родным, во-вторых, меньше всего он желал говорить и вообще вспоминать о своем прошлом… а ведь она именно об этом и говорит. Она хотела знать прошлое Джина, а не то, как он, Сэм и она вели дела в семидесятые. – Прости, милый, но ты был прав – дело в базе Менвит-Хилл…

-Ну и слава богу!

-… но все очень сильно изменилось, а чтобы прояснить картину, я должна понять прошлое. Твое прошлое, Джин, день, когда ты пришел сюда и стал Хранителем. Я хочу говорить с тобой как с Хранителем, Джин.

Она знала, что шла по очень тонкому лезвию бритвы – чуть неловкое движение и польется кровь, но выбора не было. Его никогда не было. Дело в самом деле было в базе, но не так, как думал Джин, ситуация была гораздо сложнее и страшнее, чем кто-либо мог себе вообразить, поэтому ей пришлось идти ва-банк.

-Милый, я никогда бы не посмела даже попросить о таком, тем более залезть самой, но это очень важно и нужно,- просила она, видя нерешительность, страх и слишком тяжелый груз одиночества и тоски, которые скрывал мужчина. Нельзя было ворошить прошлое вот так грубо. Вообще нельзя было даже пытаться просить о том, чтобы Джин вспомнил то, что пережил – лишь однажды Джонс пришлось восстановить его историю грубым жестом и он простил, потому что тогда пришло время, но теперь любое вмешательство могло качнуть зыбкую реальность его жизни, поставить под сомнение всю его жизнь, работу, все желание помогать копам. И он знал и понимал, что Джонс скорее позволила бы отрубить себе язык, чем ранила бы его в самое сердце такой просьбой, но он доверял этой женщине и отчаянно хотел помочь и ей.

-И что ты хочешь знать? – он не смог смотреть ей в глаза, зная, что и кого она увидит перед собой – тощего жалкого пацана, замкнутого храбрившегося фантазера под маской крутого ковбоя, то, кем Джин был когда-то очень давно, в какой-то другой жизни, о которой предпочитал даже не вспоминать.

-Родной, я не пошла бы на это никогда, ты знаешь,- девушка взяла его за руку и потерла подушечками пальцев его пальцы.- Я не прошу говорить все, мне нужно немногое. Мне нужно, чтобы бы сказал, какое первое дело ты вел, когда?.. - «когда оказался в Лимбо». – Что тогда случилось? Как это случилось?

-Был выстрел,- Джин опустил голову.- Это дело нескольких секунд – бах и я здесь.

-Ты понял, что произошло и где ты? – девушка, сидевшая напротив мужчины, наклонилась над столом.

-Я забыл,- покачал головой Джин.- Как будто жизнь разделилась на половины – половина до и половина после, а потом слепилась воедино уже здесь. Я просто продолжил жить, Саманта,- он поднял голову, глядя ей в глаза.

-Я знаю. Я понимаю.

-Я начал жизнь как будто с чистого листа,- продолжил Джин.- Я хотел чего-то добиться, делать что-то значимое, быть кем-то значимым, потому что тот, что был до, был слабаком, а я таким не был. Какое дело я вел первым? Да никакое. Я патрулировал улицы. Мой напарник был нечист на руку, брал взятки, а я думал, что я лучше, честнее… я рассказывал про это Сэму. Ты поэтому его вспомнила?- Джонс молча покачала головой.- Я сдал его, Саманта. Моего напарника. Я сдал его. А знаешь, что было потом? Я стал как он – стал брать взятки. Сэм потом отучил меня от этого, так что теперь, можно сказать, я замолил грехи,- Джин невесело усмехнулся.

-Ты вел дело, на котором остановился «тогда», верно? – осторожно спросила Джонс.

-Принцесса, называй вещи своими именами, раз решила распотрошить мне мозги,- Джин снова опустил голову.- И да, хоть и не совсем. Это была моя первая неделя в полиции, я вел патрулирование, все хотел найти что-то стоящее, чтобы доказать, что я тоже чего-то стою, но в результате я оказался здесь. Это все или еще что-то? – он потер переносицу.

-Прости, Джин,- почти шепотом извинилась Джонс уже в который раз.- Прости, родной, что заставила тебя это вспомнить, но ты многое прояснил,- он поднял голову. Боже, сколько страха и боли в глазах! Ей никогда не замолить свои грехи перед ним – она препарировала ему душу, чтобы узнать ответы и понять, что происходит. Да, это было важно и необходимо, но он не заслужил этой боли. – Ты позволишь объяснить?

-Думал, Страж знает историю каждого, кто приходит,- заметил Джин.- Ты же знаешь?

-Знаю, но что-то пошло не так,- признала Джонс.- Джин, Сэм начал здесь с того, на чем остановился там, но не Артур. Какое первое дело он вел?

-Просто патрулировал улицы как когда-то и я, ничего необычного,- Джин пожал плечами.

-И сколько времени ничего не происходило? Мне нужно знать, что было после того, как он приступил к работе – хмурился ли он, нервничал, может быть, он сразу поймал преступника или спас старушку? Пнул ли он кошку или помогал переходить улицу детишкам – что-то должно было произойти?

-Ничего. За ним присматривали какое-то время, но ничего особо важного он не сделал. Через какое-то время он осел в офисе, вроде проявлял себя, вроде и нет. Скай – умный парень, Саманта, если тебе интересно. Он как Сэм, такой же философ, мыслитель, головастый парень, только Артур никуда особо не лезет. Он не рискует, он слишком скучный педант.

-Думаешь, он боится?

-Не боится, нет – осторожничает.

Джонс сглотнула комок в горле.

-Джин, послушай меня очень внимательно,- с трудом начала она.- Дело в том, что ты смог найти применение силе и смог направить ее в мирное русло,- Джин хмыкнул,- а он нет. Он до смерти напуган… нет, он БЫЛ до смерти напуган до того, как попал сюда и он не сбросил страх по сей день. Он ищет выход из замкнутого пространства, из…

-Я понял,- перебил Джин, играя желваками. – Он проживает тот момент постоянно? Ты это хочешь сказать?

-Нет, все гораздо хуже,- качнула головой девушка.- Он забыл, что произошло. То есть, нет… мир заставил его забыть произошедшее, но его подсознание в ловушке, он смертельно напуган и… родной, прости, но он меняет мир.

-Мир тут ни при чем.

-Мир при чем, Джин! Ты знаешь, кто ты, кто он, что вы оба делаете и можете!

-Солнышко,- убийственно спокойно произнес мужчина,- а теперь ты послушай меня: смерти черных начались раньше, чем его мама родила. Секи мысль: первым, если тебе так хочется думать, был Вив. Второй была Кира. Причем, черт бы все драл, тут Артур? Каким боком пацан, едва сюда попав, мог навести страху на все мирное черножопое население? Что, скажешь, он садист? Или может он главная фигура, кто сливает информацию?

-Нет, - тихо ответила Джонс.- Нет, Джин, Артур очень хороший человек, он замечательный, только он напуган. Подумай: он темнокожий, он… господи, ты себе не представляешь, насколько страшной была его смерть,- одним дыханием выпалила она. Джин побелел и стиснул зубы.- Джин, родной, прости, - она взяла его запястье – пульс зашкаливал.- Джин, мне не понять, насколько это тяжело, страшно и больно, но ты…- его ледяные от страха пальцы сомкнулись на ее запястье: «Молчи!» - Прости, но я должна сказать,- едва слышно прошептала она.- Ты… это было быстро, а он… он очень долгое время мучился. То, что с ним сделали – бесчеловечно. Он попал сюда как Христос на крест,- Джин еще сильнее сжал запястье девушки.- Нет, конечно, он не святой мученик, он человек, грешник как и все мы, но то, что он перенес, он принес сюда.

-Ты хочешь сказать, что…- мужчина задохнулся, но сумел справиться с паникой.- То есть это… ты хочешь сказать…

-То, что привносят люди, он принес. Внедрил, если угодно. Джин, он не садист, он не желает зла людям, он подсознательно помнит произошедшее и проецирует его на таких как он. Его зверски убили, здесь же он, сам того не желая, убивает темнокожих, потому что в его мозгу только одна мысль – это расизм. Его убили из-за цвета кожи, милый. Он ничем не выделяется в делах, потому что ему очень страшно. Сон разума рождает чудовищ, помнишь такое? Он спит и не может проснуться. Ничто его не разбудит.

-Он не спит, Саманта,- Джин все еще держал руку девушки в своей руке,- он умер.

-Нет, ты не понимаешь. Когда он пришел ко мне, я уже тогда поняла, что ему потребуется нечто большее, чем просто ощутить себя ковбоем. Я ожидала, что он как-то проявит себя, совершит что-то геройское, ну хоть как-то начнет работать, но я коснулась его сознания и все встало на свои места.

-И что там у него?

-Ад, Джин. Послушай, я не виню тебя, ты должен это знать прежде всего, но он с кем-то вступал в контакт, кто-то что-то внедрил в его разум и вот тогда пропадающие люди стали не просто единичным явлением, а стихийным бедствием. Он меняет мир и именно он уничтожает темнокожих, потому что сам не хочет жить. Это была его последняя мысль – он хотел умереть, только бы перестать мучиться. Лимбо не дало ему покоя.

-Странно было бы, если было бы по-другому,- заметил Джин.- Его бы здесь тогда не было. Значит, его просто нужно загрузить работой по кончики ушей или выбить дурь?

-Нет, родной,- горько заметила Джонс.- Не выйдет загрузить, не получится выбить. Можно только выжечь. Буквально, Джин, выжечь из него тот ад, в который он погружается. Нельзя допустить, чтобы парень сжег себя.

-Поэтому предлагаешь поджечь его нам?

-Не его, даже не его разум. Его страх.

-А его страх, это?..

-База Менвит-Хилл. Это не та база, которую знаешь ты, он ее никогда не видел, едва ли слышал что-то о ней. Он изменил ее и приспособил под место пыток людей.

-То есть он все-таки плохой?

-Он хороший. Богом клянусь, он отличный парень, но он не знает, не понимает, что творит с миром, и пока не поздно, его нужно остановить.

-Всегда есть нечто радикальнее,- Джин опустил руку на кобуру.

-Нельзя,- покачала головой Джонс.- Джин, это еще не все. Сэм… - она запнулась, увидев отчаяние и панику в глазах мужчины, но продолжила: - Сэм пришел не просто так. Артур…

-Они не были знакомы,- быстро вставил Джин.

-Знаю. Сэм предупредил о том, что дело страшнее, чем мы думаем. Два Хранителя не могут быть вожаками. Прости, родной, но он давит тебя, к счастью, пока этого не осознавая.

-Он всего лишь соп…

-Он не может умереть, Джин, но лишь потому, что он теперь на твоем месте!- выпалила Джонс. Джин как окаменел.- Джин, он не стрелок, он стрела, а цель в конечном итоге…

-Я,- закончил мысль Джин.- Вот как, принцесса?

-Кто-то что-то шепнул ему, может быть сделал, дал – не знаю, но он… Нет, он не видит в тебе угрозы, он уважает тебя, он совершенно не желает тебе зла, потому что по натуре он пацифист, но то, что он делает бессознательно… это уже не Дикий Запад и ковбои, это теология и едва ли не попытка штурма Врат.

-Рая?

-Нет, моей территории. Ты знаешь, что я не могу пустить туда людей отсюда, но Артур рано или поздно может захотеть попасть туда.

-И что тогда?

-Я не знаю. Джин, нужно ехать на базу, нужно показать ему то, что он творит, потому что иначе он погубит тебя, себя, всех людей.

Джин убрал руку с запястья девушки и поднял стакан с виски, задержав его у губ.

-Ты знаешь, кто это с ним сделал?

-Нет. Лицо размыто, я не успела ничего разглядеть – что-то меня вышвырнуло. Думаю, он уже учится защищаться.

-Не что-то, а я,- Джин закрыл глаза и залпом проглотил виски.- Я здесь главный, я держу все в своих руках и только я решаю куда и к кому залезать: что девке под юбку, что парню в голову.

-Я знаю,- тихо произнесла девушка.- Знаю, родной, и я бы не хотела появления соперника, но ты должен понять, либо ты позволяешь себе изменяться, либо нет, но тогда твоя власть будет очень и очень долгой, настолько долгой, что в пабе прокиснет все пиво.

Джин опустил голову. Он любил свою работу, любил людей, но чтобы вот так остаться навсегда?..

-Ладно, но ты с нами не поедешь,- решил он.

-Почему?

-Потому что. Такой ответ тебя устроит? Нет, молчи, знаю, что не устроит, но пока я здесь главный – я решаю, кто куда поедет и не поедет.

-Из-за женщины? Из-за той женщины на видео? Джин, ты же знаешь, ты понимаешь, что я могу узнать все сама – конечно, это будет немного дольше, но я никуда и не спешу,- мужчина поднялся, пряча глаза.- Джин, что происходит?

-Ничего не происходит,- наконец ответил он.- Ничего и не произойдет, если ты сейчас же отправишься на работу и оставишь мою мне.

Джонс встала и заступила ему дорогу.

-Я ведь должна знать ее, да? Если не знать, то помнить. Ты поэтому не хочешь, чтобы я вспоминала?

-Почему? Потому что ты с меня живого не слезешь, если не запустишь пальцы мне в голову или что? Детка,- он обхватил ее плечи,- не лезь туда, куда тебе лезть не следует.

-Я должна знать, чтобы сориентироваться, чтобы защитить, если потребуется,- возразила Джонс.

-У тебя есть работа и все, что ты должна – просто выполнять ее.

-Звезды встали!- не выдержала она. – Я должна знать, в чем дело, я не могу вернуться, что-то держит меня здесь. Ты же умный, ты же все понял: я снова пью кофе, я даже устаю. Джин, я уснула! Ты хоть представляешь себе, что такое сон после… Не важно. Джин, это очень странно, что-то меняется, что-то имеет отношение к Артуру и женщине у парковки, приславшей записку.

-Я не могу тебе сказать, детка,- произнес Джин.- И не проси.

-Но почему?!

-Потому что тогда я тебя потеряю, киска.

Он отпустил ее обошел и прошел на выход.

-Что это значит? – Джонс пришлось догонять его. – Джин, да что, в конце концов, происходит?

-Это не дележ территории, если ты думаешь об этом,- Джин сел в машину и открыл окно.

-Тогда что это? Если это касается меня, я имею право знать.

-А я имею право не отвечать.

-Но что я могу узнать такого важного или страшного, что?..

-То, что ты знать не должна,- он пристально вгляделся в глаза девушки.- То, что причинит тебе боль и никогда уже не исцелит ее.

-Я потерплю.

-Нет! Не выводи меня из себя, Саманта, в лучшем случае я тебя отстраню, в худшем, попрошу свалить с моего пути.

-Да хоть переедь…

-Я серьезно. Не…

Джонс не стала ждать, рассуждать или думать, она протянула руки и коснулась висков мужчины. На короткий миг что-то мелькнуло, но потом с силой швырнуло девушку прочь.

-Я не…- недоуменно и одновременно обиженно выдохнула Джонс, прежде чем отключиться.

-Упрямая маленькая заноза,- заворчал Джин, выходя из машины, поднимая бессознательную девушку на руки и укладывая ее в машину. – Безумная смелая дурочка,- он опустился на водительское сиденье и дал по газам.

Где-то вдалеке играла тихая музыка, кажется, Боуи. Что-то смутно знакомое, из какого-то старого фильма… там еще был такой мужчина… и девушка, совсем еще ребенок… и какие-то куклы, белое платье, ребенок, хрустальные шарики.

-Все указывает на Харрогейт, сэр,- послышался голос Артура.- Это единственное незатронутое похищениями людей место. Нужно проверить эту базу.

Джин ответил неразборчиво.

Джонс поморщилась от приступа головной боли. Зачем же он так ее шарахнул? Даже Скай себе такого не позволил, впрочем, Скай еще только понимает, как обращаться со своими способностями, от него еще можно ожидать и не такого.

Она очутилась лежащей на каком-то диване, кажется, это была кухня – вон раковина, чашки, шкафчики, какие-то коробочки, кулер с водой. Подняться удалось со второй попытки - ее мутило как с похмелья, хотя она точно ничего не пила. Пошатываясь, она подошла к кулеру и налила воды. Так со стаканчиком в руке она и вышла к двоим мужчинам, стоявшим у доски с фотографиями. Было уже поздно, за окном было темно, значит, Джин отключил ее очень мощно, хотя совершенно напрасно, больно и обидно.

-Полностью согласна, констебль,- выдохнула девушка.- Базу нужно проверить и чем быстрее, тем лучше. Мы и так уже потеряли очень много времени. Который час?

-Девять вечера, мэм,- помог Скай.- И Вы…

-Ты была в отключке целый день, - нарочито громко произнес Джин.

Джонс поморщилась – это он нарочно, чтобы разубедить ее никуда не ехать.

-Если нужен специалист по разоружению, то я перед вами,- она не стала жаловаться или охать. На Джина это бы не подействовало, а помощь Артура и вовсе не была необходимой.- Я умею обращаться с любым холодным оружием и у меня есть идея, как попасть на базу.

-Это закрытый объект,- Джин нахмурился, догадываясь, что будет дальше.- И туда без пропуска уровня ультра не попасть.

-Я достану любой пропуск любого уровня, - решила не сдаваться Джонс.- Я пролезу на любой объект так тихо и так незаметно, что даже камерам слежения покажется, что меня нет.

-Наденете плащ-невидимку?- совершенно серьезно спросил Скай.

-Нет, просто разобью камеры.

-Инспектор, мы потеряли целый день,- обратился Скай к Джину.- Том может быть еще жив.

Джин же смотрел только на Джонс.

-Глупая и опасная затея,- подвел он итог.- Если поедем, то только ты и я,- перевел он взгляд на молодого мужчину.- Женщинам на базе делать нечего.

-Поддерживаю инспектора,- согласилась девушка.- Женщинам там определенно делать нечего, а я поеду с вами и прикрою ваши спины. Мне – можно.

-По-моему, я уже сказал…- закончить фразу он не успел – едва заметное движение рукой и прямо в доску вошел кухонный нож. Не просто в доску – в фотографию одного из предполагаемых преступников.

-Ого!- округлил глаза Скай.- Сэр, Вы не говорили, что инспектор специалист по…

-Она специалист по трепанию мне нервов,- Джин вырвал нож и едва сдержался, чтобы не запустить его обратно, но тем не менее бросил его на ближайший стол и упер руки в бедра.- Ладно, но это не означает самоуправство, это ясно, инспектор Тайлер-Джонс?

-Предельно, шеф. Едем? Будем на месте за полночь, самое то время для диверсий.

-Хорошо, Скай - в машину и жди меня,- он перебросил ключи констеблю.- Все, марш отсюда, нам с инспектором нужно малость почирикать.

-Сэр,- тот все понял и покинул офис.

-День?- переспросила Джонс, отпивая воду из стаканчика.- Джин, что ты сделал?

-Видит бог, пытался всеми силами вывести тебя из этого дела,- мужчина не стал разыгрывать спектакль.- Детка… Саманта, я вполне серьезно: не суйся в это дело, это опасно.

-Если опасно для тебя, то еще как сунусь,- девушка смяла пустой стаканчик и бросила в корзину для мусора.- Я не знаю… Джин, я не вижу причин твоих поступков, хотя понимаю, что ты хочешь, чтобы я была в стороне.

-Прекрасно, тогда будь в стороне. Мы посмотрим, приедем сюда и я все тебе расскажу и даже покажу.

-Не смогу быть в стороне, когда тебе будет угрожать опасность, родной. Только не ты. Кто угодно – мне плевать, но не ты.

Джин притянул ее к себе.

-Иди сюда, детка. Ты невозможно упряма.

-Знаю,- она обняла его за шею, потерлась изуродованной щекой о его щеку.- Ты уже так давно не был так нежен,- произнесла она.- Это похоже не на заботу, а на…

-Ну, говори.

-Как будто ты прощаешься. Ты же не?..- она отстранилась, глядя в его глаза.

-Я буду в полном порядке,- заверил он.- Поверь мне, лучше мне было бы только где-нибудь на Карибах.

Она коснулась губами его щеки, глядя в сторону его кабинета – если в столе еще лежит жестяная коробочка с изображением молодой королевы, значит, все действительно в порядке. А она лежит…

Мужчина коснулся губами ее лба.

-Нужно ехать,- тихо попросила она и он отстранился.- Дашь мне минутку в уединении?

-Что еще задумала?- устало спросил он.

-Ничего. Правда, Джин, ничего. Иди в машину, я быстро.

Он не стал ничего говорить, выполнив ее просьбу.

Джонс огляделась. Эта последняя сцена выглядела как-то неправильно, как будто он знал что-то больше даже, чем не мог сказать. Это действительно было прощание. Что-то случится, кто-то не вернется.

Она подняла нож со стола – второй уже был надежно спрятан в рукаве. Она специалист, она безо всяких фокусов умеет убивать быстро и бесшумно, если того требует ситуация, так что… скорее всего придется.

Джонс никогда не думала, может ли она умереть после того, кем она стала, может ли быть так, что ее ранят, а она выживет, но что бы ни случилось на базе, она защитит Хранителя любой ценой, хотя теперь будет сложнее – теперь в Лимбо два Хранителя и оба чрезвычайно важны.

На границе зрения мелькнула тень, девушка повернула голову. Вот сейчас бы серьезно напугаться, да сил нет.

-Это ведь я не вернусь, верно?- спросила она у двух мужчин. Юноша-коп со страшной раной на голове смотрел на подругу так отчаянно, что сердце рвалось на части, а второй, мужчина средних лет в темном костюме с лицом в крови только беззвучно глубоко вздохнул. – Что происходит?- Джонс медленно покачала головой, глядя на двух самых важных в ее жизни людей.- Сэм, почему ты здесь? Что ты хочешь сказать? Это прощание? Джин, родной, даже если это так, мне все равно. Это моя работа. Я не знаю, что случилось, почему Врата больше не принимают меня, но если мне суждено умереть – пусть, но я должна помочь им… тебе. Простите, мальчики,- она отвернулась. Странно, что к ней не явился Скай – ведь его душа тоже не упокоена. Может быть, общаться с ним суждено будет кому-то другому, если Страж в эту ночь перестанет быть Стражем.

Джонс погасила свет и вышла в коридор. Лампы заморгали, каркнуло воронье, раздался выстрел и перед ней снова встали двое – один позади второго. Впереди молодой темнокожий парень, изуродованный с такой жестокостью, что будь Джонс не настолько закаленной, она бы не выдержала этого зрелища, и второй – молодой констебль с раной на лице. Вот теперь все встало на свои места окончательно. Вот теперь с ней прощались все трое… хотя Сэм был всего лишь тенью памяти молодого констебля пятидесятых.

-Вот так, король Артур,- шепнула она, чувствуя, что сердце сжимается от жалости и нежности. Ему придется работать очень долго, намного дольше Джина, он все изменит под себя, когда Джин уйдет, а пока он всего лишь отголосок предсмертной агонии, он страдает, но даже не понимает, почему и что делать с этим чувством, сжигая не себя, а других.- Правь мудро, мой друг, дождись Гвиневру, но не проси Озерную Леди остаться.

Она прошла вперед, в импровизированный караул полицейских – светлокожий и темнокожий, два молодых парня, две разные судьбы, одно предназначение и она посередине, не принадлежащая ни к одному миру, служебный пес, Страж и защитник… Смерть.

Больше Джонс не оглянулась.

Джин курил около своей машины, Артур стоял у своей, глядя почему-то на небо с высыпавшими звездами и чуть хмурился. Едва Джонс спустилась к мужчинам, оба как по команде повернули головы и подтянулись.

-Все уладила?- спросил Джин, отбрасывая окурок и доставая ключи.

-Теперь все,- Джонс не стала вдаваться в подробности.- Едем.

-Поедем на джипе,- решил Джин, отключая сигналку у серебристого чудовища – Джонс с глухой тоской бросила взгляд на машину: а ведь такая была у Сэма… совпадение?

-Твоя? – только и спросила она.

-Мой, недавно купил,- отозвался мужчина, садясь на переднее сиденье водителя.- Даже не мечтай, вести не дам,- предупредил он девушку, опустившуюся рядом. Артур примостился сзади, аккуратно пристегнувшись.

-Как скажешь,- не стала спорить девушка.- Едем.

Джип мягко тронулся с места.

Почти час ехали молча, слушая музыку по радио, но Джонс знала, что перед бурей еще будет масса вопросов, которые нужно выяснить, вопросы, которые…

-Э… мэм, можно Вас спросить?- …задаст молодой Хранитель, а ей придется ответить.

-Да, Артур, что тебя интересует?

-Вы думаете, там что-то будет, мэм?- голос молодого детектива был спокоен. – Я имею в виду, там же должно быть что-то, верно?

-Будет, я думаю,- девушка горько улыбнулась. Еще как будет, молодой львенок, ты же сам создал чудовище, хоть и сам того не осознавая. – Могу и я задать вопрос, если позволишь?

-Мэм? – и не сказать, чтобы Артур сильно удивился такому повороту дел.

-Ты помнишь, что произошло, когда тебя перевели под руководство инспектора Ханта?

Джин едва слышно чертыхнулся, но продолжил смотреть только на дорогу.

-Ничего,- Джонс явственно ощутила, даже не видя его, как Скай пожал плечами. – Я просто начал работать патрульным, мэм.

-Скажи, с кем ты контактировал в последнее время? – продолжила она допрос.- Был ли кто-то, кто показался тебе странным? Может быть, к тебе кто-то подходил, что-то предлагал, о чем-то консультировался?

-Спрашивали дорогу, если это считается, а так… Впрочем, был один раз, когда…- Джонс едва не повернулась к нему всем телом, но сдержали ремни безопасности.

-Что?

Артур ответил не сразу, как будто раздумывая, стоит ли вообще говорить.

-Спустя полгода, как я начал работать, ко мне подошла какая-то женщина…

-Женщина?- Джонс едва не подпрыгнула.- Что за женщина? Что она хотела?

-Джонс,- почему-то резко одернул ее Джин.

-Да ничего такого необычного, мэм,- задумчиво ответил молодой детектив.- Подошла ко мне, вроде бы спрашивала что-то – не помню уже, что… Кажется, что-то про работу копом. Да, кажется, про это. Потом, вроде бы покачала головой, посоветовала бежать, пока не поздно, а потом вдруг пожалела.

-Почему пожалела? Что она говорила? – Джонс отстегнула ремни и все-таки развернулась, пристально глядя на мужчину и ища в его лице ответы.

-Мэм, Вы же!..- Скай испугался ее жеста.

-Что она говорила?- повторила Джонс резче.- Что, Артур?

-«Как жаль, такой молодой…»- процитировал Артур, недоуменно моргая.- Ах, да! – чуть эмоциональнее добавил он.- Я вспомнил, что она предложила пойти с ней – вроде бы проводить ее куда-то, не помню точно куда.

-Ты пошел? – нахмурилась Джонс.

-Конечно,- без раздумий кивнул он,- я же коп, а она старая леди.

-Старая?!- едва не заорала Джонс.- Ты пошел провожать старую леди? Куда ты пошел ее провожать? Что это было за место? Где оно находится? Как выглядит?

-Эм… да просто проводил до какого-то магазина, мэм,- Скай опешил от такого напора.- Вы что-нибудь понимаете?

-Инспектор,- обратилась девушка к Джину,- я должна что-нибудь понимать?

-Только то, что тебе лучше пристегнуться, если не хочешь вмазаться в лобовое стекло при ближайшем повороте,- процедил тот.

-Джин, на пленке была же… - тот зашипел как кобра сквозь стиснутые зубы.- Что еще?

-На пленке, мэм?- немедленно подал голос Артур.- Сэр, но Вы сказали, что уничтож… черт, простите.

-Джин, что, черт дери, уже происходит?- холодным тоном поинтересовалась девушка.- Почему мне все время нужно все из тебя клещами тянуть? Зачем ты уничтожил пленку? Ты же знаешь, что я узнаю все сама рано или поздно, что я…

-Потому что!- вдруг рявкнул Хант. – Я не обязан перед тобой отчитываться! И пристегнись, глупая баба! – он прибавил радио громкости, стараясь сделать так, чтобы назойливая пассажирка не смогла его перекричать, но Джонс даже не думала надрывать голосовые связки. Вместо этого она протянула руку и положила ее мужчине на плечо – тот вздрогнул и мельком покосился на нее, после чего сбросил и крепче вцепился в руль.

Еще полчаса в машине почти надрывалось радио. Джин все так же стискивал зубы, Джонс отвернулась к боковому стеклу, Скай точно так же смотрел в окно и думал о том, что будет на базе, когда они приедут.

Вдруг Джин убавил громкость ревущих песен и в машине сразу стало непривычно тихо.

-Вы вооружены?- не преминула воспользоваться тишиной Джонс. Джин лишь кивнул.

-Да, мэм,- ответил Артур.- Шеф, а как мы попадем на базу? Нас же не пропустят.

-Как ниндзя – тихо и без пыли,- пробормотал Хант.- На крайний случай Джонс уложит всех своим недовольным видом.

Джонс не стала реагировать на такое явно обидное поведение мужчины – все сейчас на нервах, а у Джина и без нее проблем хватает.

-Думаете, мы там что-то обнаружим? – снова спросил Артур.- Простите, если я мешаю, я…

-Не мешаешь,- вздохнула Джонс.- Ты не мешаешь, Артур, просто это все слишком запутанно, непонятно. Знаешь, я сама не большой любитель загадок да и, если честно, Шерлок из меня так себе, я больше, как выразился шеф, ниндзя.

-Э… мэм, я знаю, что не должен, но…

-Ты можешь заткнуться уже?- не выдержал Джин снова.

-Простите, шеф, но я считаю, что нужно быть честным до конца,- не сдался Скай.- Мэм, я обязан это довести до Вашего сведения – я связывался с Манчестером, я узнавал про Вас и…

-И не нашел меня, верно?- помогла Джонс.- Ничего удивительного, я работаю под прикрытием,- объяснила она.- Никто бы тебе не дал сведений по такому закрытому человеку как я и, думаю, твой шеф должен был тебе объяснить, что копать под старших офицеров нехорошо.

-Объяснил,- проворчал Джин.- Парень своеволен и думает, что ему все можно, но я ему дал понять, что его место всегда сзади. Максимум – на подхвате, но никак не впереди планеты всей.

-Совершенно согласна, инспектор,- покивала Джонс, снова отстегнув ремни безопасности и обернувшись.- Кстати, ты стрелять-то умеешь?

-Тренировался в тире,- почему-то сник Скай и девушка поняла – он на самом деле редкий пацифист и едва ли был готов обороняться. В прошлом, во времени, которого уже нет, она, Сэм и Джин бывали в таких передрягах, что волосы вставали дыбом, но вот особой стрельбы по живым мишеням было мало. Она больше орудовала ножами, Джин как всегда кулаками, а Сэм защищал тылы чем только мог, хотя чаще всего просто либо дрался, либо заговаривал противникам зубы. Скай вел иную политику – ни на шаг не отступаться от правил полиции, от морали, от чести, от… от всего, что так разительно отличало его от ковбоя Ханта. – Я не сдрейфлю, мэм,- он поднял голову и взглянул девушке в глаза – решительно, как будто человек, у которого отобрали шанс на спасение и медленно подталкивают теперь к краю обрыва.

-Верю,- кивнула девушка, разглядывая его темное лицо.

-Вы прекратите болтать, а?- раздраженно поинтересовался Хант.

Джонс снова коснулась его плеча, но на сей раз чуть сжала его пальцами.

-Джин, пожалуйста, не порти эту ночь,- тихо попросила девушка.- Мы все переживаем, мы все думаем о том, что нас ждет… на базе… - эта часть вышла скомканной, Джонс едва не сболтнула лишку, но вовремя исправилась – Скай ничего не заметил.- Все будет хорошо, обещаю.

-Мне не нужны твои обещания,- еще резче рыкнул мужчина, снова попытавшись сбросить ее руку, но не вышло – пальцы все так же стискивали пальто. – И убери руку – отвлекаешь,- потребовал он.

Остаток пути компания проделала молча, лишь радио хоть как-то скрашивало часы поездки.

Белые шары куполов базы трое копов заметили издали – не было смысла таиться или соблюдать тишину. Если их вели, а их стопроцентно вели, их же сотню раз засекли, прослушали и обсосали каждый нерв, так что подъезжать к сверхсекретной правительственной базе тихо просто было нелепо. И хотя Джин вообще не собирался соблюдать какую бы то ни было тишину, включая то, как громко он хлопнул дверью у ворот базы, лихо подкатив прямо под нос КПП, уже говорило о том, что видал он всех военных в гробах в белых тапках вместе с их секретами и прочей мишурой.

-Странно,- пробормотала Джонс, выглядывая из окна и оглядываясь.- Охраны нет.

Джин подошел к посту и постучал в окошко, потом пригляделся и вернулся к машине.

-Там никого,- сообщил он, открыв дверь и глядя на пассажиров.- Можно пройти пешком.

-Так и сделаем, но будь начеку,- Джонс вышла из машины и снова огляделась – в самом деле никого. Так на нормальных секретных объектах быть не может, но о какой нормальной базе можно говорить или думать, если сама база была ненормальной?

Артур вышел следом, заметно нервничая и то и дело порываясь достать пистолет. Хант жестом велел не дергаться и не делать резких движений, хотя ни единого шанса выжить под потенциальным огнем, разразись тут такое, у них не было, тем не менее, Джин шел впереди, то и дело оглядываясь и четко фиксировал малейшее изменение в пейзаже – ни единой души, как будто база заброшена… но ведь так не бывает.

-Они здесь,- Джонс бесшумной тенью очутилась рядом и шепнула Джину на ухо.- Люди здесь, я чувствую.

-А я ничего не чувствую,- дернул плечами Джин.- Может, напрасно ездили?

-Не думаю,- Джонс первой подбежала к какому-то неприметному ангару с массивными дверями и принялась тыкать на кнопки кодового замка. – Черт, я не спец в таких штуках,- пожаловалась она минуту спустя.

-Чаще всего используется четыре цифры,- подсказал Артур.- Правда, таких комбинаций слишком много. Мы можем провозиться до утра, по скромным подсчетам.

-Не обязательно,- она взглянула на Джина, потом на звездное небо с одной самой яркой звездой посередине и решительно ввела шесть цифр – когда-то давно это сработало, а здесь ее чутье не могло подвести, цифры обязаны быть теми же, что и тогда. 2 июня 1953, день коронации Ее Величества Елизаветы II, день, когда история одного юного копа навсегда изменилась.

Двери ангара – массивные стальные толстенные плиты – открылись, повинуясь приказу компьютера, код сбросился, почему-то сменившись надписью: «Допуск ультра».

Мужчины вытащили оружие и насторожились, Джонс же метнулась вперед как стрела, потому что нехорошие подозрения усиливались, потому что гнетущая подозрительная тишина явственно намекала на очень большие проблемы, потому что… додумывать она не стала, бросив мужчин и побежав по длинному широкому коридору вперед, ориентируясь исключительно на адское чутье. Лишь добежав до конца, остановившись перед разветвлениями коридора на три точно такие же, она отдышалась и подождала напарников.

-Что еще за выходки? Ты с ума сошла?- тут же шепотом накинулся на нее Хант.

-Это моя работа, - хмуро ответила девушка.- Джин, придется рассыпаться – мы тут провозимся очень долго.

-Ты точно сошла с ума,- подытожил Хант.- Рассыпаться, когда тут непонятно что происходит?

-У нас есть рации и у нас есть наушники,- Скай протянул детективам по паре блютуса.- Можем держать связь постоянно.

-Отлично,- без особого энтузиазма отозвался Хант, Джонс просто молча взяла свой и прицепила на ухо.- Может, будут еще дельные предложения, Белоснежка?

Джонс, знающая, что Джин так грубит либо по причине нервозности, либо в принципе, и ухом не повела, а молодой коп обиделся.

-Шеф, но я только…

-Тиш-ш-ше!- зашипела Джонс.- База пуста, вы еще не поняли? – шепотом накинулась она на обоих.- Здесь должно быть что-то, но ничего нет. Здесь нет людей, нет охраны, мы прошли как к себе домой – неужели же вас это не насторожило?

-Рассыпаемся, встречаемся здесь через полчаса,- распорядился Джин, махнув рукой в правый коридор и в левый, сам отправившись прямо.

Ни одного человека, никого из охраны – Джонс прекрасно понимала, что все-таки чутье не обманывало, что-то где-то было, только она этого не видела или… или ей не позволяли это увидеть. Территория базы была огромной – по такой не пешком передвигаться, а на карах, ну или хотя бы на велосипеде, бесполезно пытаться обойти все базу за считанные часы… а ведь у них как раз-то считанные часы, едва ли им выделят еще пару дней на поиски людей. Но люди здесь – как Страж она чувствовала страх, паранойю, близкую смерть, агонию, но отчего-то не видела ни душ, ни людей и это пугало даже ее.

Джин шел вперед с уверенностью, что он-то непременно обнаружит искомое, вот только что делать с найденным дальше он не знал. Допустим, Скай не сильно обрадуется, найдя проблем на свою черную задницу, допустим, сам Джин не будет прыгать до потолка, найдя трупы, но то, что пугало намного больше – то, что будет делать Джонс, неуправляемая агрессивная амазонка, которая обязательно примется крушить все подряд, узрев угрозу даже в пылинке, которая может сесть Джину на пальто. Такова уж ее природа, ничего не поделать.

В некоей задумчивости от гробовой тишины он дошел до вновь разветвляющегося коридора и остановился перед массивными белыми дверями почему-то с системой считывания карточки, хотя даже на входе в базу был довольно простенький кодовый замок. Что-то не вязалось, что-то было либо слишком легким, либо слишком опасным, либо…

Додумывать Джин не стал, увидев в щели для карточек… карточку, словно оставленную специально для любопытных туристов.

Джин не был бы собой, если бы не воспользовался предложением войти и посмотреть...

Впрочем, увидено его не порадовало настолько, что спустя пару секунд он вылетел обратно.


	6. Chapter 6

Глава 6

The world is not enough

But it is such a perfect

place to start, my love

And if you're strong enough

Together we can take

the world apart, my love

(Garbage - The World Is Not Enough)

Джин как никто другой знал, чем может кончиться увиденное, потому быстро прикрыл двери и прижался к ним спиной. Только бы Джонс не увидела, только бы не заметила, только бы…

-Я обыскала все, - бесшумно подбежала та.- Странно, но я нашла какие-то лаборатории, какие-то колбы, шприцы и прочую мерзость, но ни одного пациента и ни одного врача. Как думаешь, это что-то связанное с противниками Гринпис или происки пришельцев? Это еще что?- девушка вытащила из пальцев мужчины карточку допуска.

-Понятия не имею,- нервно пожал плечами Джин.- Нужно уходить.

-А как же Скай? – не поняла она. – А Том?

-Мы уходим,- раздраженно ответил Джин, схватив девушку за руку и потянув прочь от блока. Только бы она не…

-Стой, а что за теми дверями?- она освободилась и развернулась в обратную сторону.

-Джонс, там ничего нет,- запоздало попытался остановить коллегу Джин, но…

-Я должна знать,- та уже вставила карточку и потянула двери на себя.

Небольшое светлое помещение, за защитными дверями – несколько скафандров, явно предназначенных для защиты от биологической угрозы…

Внутри было то, что любой нормальный человек назвал бы адом. Конкретно Джонс назвала бы это адом, даже Джин назвал бы это адом, но то, ради чего он тащил ее прочь, оправдывало затраченные усилия. Ни одна живая душа в нормальном рассудке не должна была бы увидеть это. Ни одно живое существо, тем более такое психически нестабильное как Джонс.

-Боже всемогущий!- ахнула она, круглыми от ужаса глазами глядя на бесконечное светлое помещение с рядами кроватей, на которых лежали люди. – Господи боже мой!- она попыталась закрыть руками рот, чтобы не закричать от увиденного, но руки в защитных перчатках только скользнули по пластику.

Сюда ни в коем случае нельзя было входить без защитного костюма, потому что люди, лежавшие на кроватях – бог знает, сколько их было! – были смертельно больны. Мужчины, женщины, старики, дети – все были темнокожими и все до единого медленно умирали от того, во что превращалась их плоть. Джонс затрясло от вида человека, кожа с которого слезала пластами – он был жив под капельницей, но умирал в страшных муках. Близнецы… и если бы сиамские – двух подростков-мальчиков сшили грубыми швами, удалив по одной руке, ноге и вырезав половые органы. Девочка от силы лет восьми - вспухшая кожа, красные от лопнувших сосудов белки глаз и ярко-зеленая неестественного для человека цвета радужка. Молодая женщина с каким-то приспособлением во рту, на животе и на груди. Можно было бы подумать, что это вынимается, но все было вшито намертво как будто из живого человека делали кибермена – бездушную машину смерти. Сбор слюны, грудного молока, мочи, желудочного сока, черт знает чего еще…

Джонс проходила мимо рядов, чувствуя, что разум не выдержит увиденного, что ей, самой по себе несущей смерть, находиться в таком месте крайне опасно, но уйти не было сил. Люди излучали страх, боль и то самое притягательное для нее, на что она не могла не отреагировать – тьму. Изначальную тьму, такую же силу, какой был Алан, Джек и Лиза в далеком прошлом.

Людей свозили сюда со всей страны и проводили эксперименты как над животными.

Там дальше высушенные тела – наглядное пособие для кабинета анатомии: людей заморили голодом, а чтобы они не сбежали раньше, для верности пристегнули наручниками и заклеили рты. Джонс прошла мимо тонких как спички едва живых людей – те были настолько ослаблены, что могли шевелить лишь глазами, провожая ее взглядом, и если бы Джонс могла, она бы сбежала подальше, потому что эти глаза жгли огнем ненависти.

Дети... сотни, может быть тысячи детей – все темнокожие, но некоторые покрыты странными белесыми пятнами – их пробовали отбелить ядами и химикатами. Дети, прикованные к кроватям капельницами и буквально вскрытые как трупы – еще живые, но фактически уже давно мертвые.

Под землей могло быть сколько угодно таких жертв – территория была громадной и только бог знал, кто стоял за всем этим. Ужас, порождение измученного пытками разума молодого темнокожего паренька, зверски изуродованного и умерщвленного… Но не он сам творил это, не его руки были в крови жертв – он слишком порядочен и слишком невинен как неупокоенная душа.

-Нужно уходить, мы ничем не поможем беднягам, - раздался в наушниках голос Ханта и Джонс обернулась – он смотрел на детей так, как смотрел бы человек, не понаслышке знающий об ужасах концлагеря. Конечно, сам Хант не был на войне и не был пленником нацистов, но Джонс знала о его жизни все так же мало – только то, что он сам позволял узнать.

-Мой друг рассказывал, что его отца вытащили из такого места едва живым,- глухо произнес Хант.- Я был подростком, когда это случилось. Ты его не видела – высушенный, едва живой, он успел рассказать только часть того, что с ним делали фашисты.

-Джин…- Джонс коснулась его руки. Неужели, расчет велся именно на то, что этот кошмар увидит Хранитель?

-Он умер через два дня в больнице, - продолжил мужчина, как будто не слыша девушки.- Это вивисекция, детка,- Джин стиснул зубы так, что Джонс услышала скрип. – Этим несчастным уже не помочь. Мы должны уходить и…

-Он ведь здесь, Джин,- запротестовала Джонс, чувствуя, как по щекам бегут слезы.- Том здесь! Нельзя бросать его! Это неправильно!

-Шеф, - раздался голос Артура,- я нашел его.

-Где?- мгновенно вскинулся Хант.

-Западное крыло, отсек С. Сэр, простите, но, кажется, мы опоздали.

-Он жив?- спросил Хант, следя за реакцией девушки, все еще смотревшей на искалеченного ребенка.

-Жив, но… Боюсь, мы не сможем его увезти – он…

-Мы идем,- коротко распорядился Джин.- Джонс, нужно уходить,- поторопил он девушку, но та не шевельнулась.- Джонс, уходим, живо! Девочка, послушай, - пришлось зайти ему с другого бока,- эти люди…

-Это он,- вдруг зарычала та, сжав кулаки и сморгнув злые слезы. – Он изменяет их.

-Кто?- Джин оглядывался по сторонам, но никого из персонала или врачей видно не было – только бесконечные ряды кроватей, открытых взгляду садистов.- Детка, нам нужно немедленно уходить, ты меня слышишь? Сейчас же!

-Ты не понимаешь,- она затряслась как в лихорадке, глядя на ребенка.- Он снова объявился и теперь он действует не по правилам.

Плохо дело, понял Джин. Это – тот самый страшный из кошмаров, который только можно было вообразить. Это - то, что он увидел, но то, что творилось с Джонс, было намного страшнее – как петарда и ядерный взрыв.

-Детка… Саманта, нужно уходить, пока нас не поймали,- он схватил ее за руку и девушка вдруг резко обернулась. Мужчина сглотнул и отшатнулся. Господи, помоги, если ты есть!

-Я Страж, Джин, - произнесла Джонс, в упор глядя на него.- Моя задача защищать закон и уничтожать опасность любой ценой. Уходи.

-Саманта, не делай этого,- предупредил Хант, выставив перед собой руку, но сомневаясь, сможет ли он удержать физически сильную и биологически молодую женщину, в прежние времена способную на такое, от чего у него потом долго болела голова. Нужно было думать об этом раньше, нельзя было позволять ей влезать в это дерьмо, нельзя было звать ее, потому что он знал, что она не сможет долго сдерживать свою натуру, потому что…

-Шеф, кажется, нас засекли!- быстро сообщил Артур.- Шеф, Вы меня слышите?

-Уходи,- приказала Джонс.- Уходи, быстро.

-Мы уходим все или все остаемся, - возразил Хант, лихорадочно ища выход из ситуации, но не находя его. Он мог бы попытаться выстрелить в нее, но кто дал бы гарантии, что она бы выжила или не свернула бы ему шею? Теперь уже ни на что нельзя реагировать как прежде. Она уже не та, она давно изменилась, хотя она была изменена еще раньше, но эту тайну Джин рассчитывал никогда не открывать. - Саманта, с нами молодой парень, подумай, сможешь ли ты жить дальше, если он погибнет здесь,- рискнул он пойти единственным козырем, что имел.

Глядя на такую до боли знакомую картину, Джин, будь он младше, поседел бы от ужаса, потому что однажды, лишь однажды он уже видел, во что превращается неуправляемая энергия. Стоящая перед ним молодая женщина была смертельно бледна, шрам на щеке налился кровью, а глаза… господи, помоги всем людям!.. глаза Стража были черны и Джин как никто знал, что с ней происходит. Саманта не знала и не умела решать задачи кроме как полной ликвидацией угрозы и как раз в этой ситуации она готова была убивать не просто все – она готова была убить даже его самого только чтобы защитить. Джин сам ощущал изменение в жертвах – не раз и не два он видел и чувствовал, как кого-то засасывает тьма, но не таких масштабов.

Как человек закона, Саманта обязана была защитить прежде всего самого Джина – он это прекрасно знал и манипулировал коллегой, потому что иного выхода не было – одно неверное слово и тогда назад дороги никогда не будет, он сломает ее суть, ее душу.

Через секунду взвыла сирена и все те люди, в ком еще теплилась жизнь, мучительно застонали. Джин слышал их, видел слезы, а что слышала и видела Джонс, не мог сказать даже Джин, но ничем хорошим это все равно бы не кончилось.

-Отпустите меня!- раздался крик в наушниках. – Отпустите меня, вы! Нет!

-Артур!- Хант не смог больше оставаться на месте и побежал на выход, одновременно доставая пистолет.

Увы, но не страдания людей вызвали прилив ярости, разбудив уже очень долгое время спавшего Зверя внутри, а то, что эти люди теперь из себя представляли. Зверски замученные, едва живые, они представляли угрозу миру – Джонс ощущала тьму в их душах. Тот, кто похищал людей, тот, кто издевался над детьми – Саманта его знала, едва увидела первую жертву. Теперь уже не имело значения, было ли такое когда-то или нет – речь шла о пополнении жертв лишь одного из старых знакомых. Когда-то очень давно по шкале времени под звездами с ней контактировали некоторые представители садистов, кто-то даже был ее любовником, прежде чем она поняла, с кем имеет дело, но понимание того, что на самом деле произошло с Аланом, что настолько изменило его, пришло много позже, с опытом, со временем. С Джеком было проще – на него ушел лишь день, но был и тот, кто как нарыв прорывался сквозь года и грозил утопить мир в крови, наслаждаясь агонией своих жертв. И он был близко, заливаясь шакальим смехом.

Где-то невдалеке открылся люк, поднимая в помещение того, при виде кого Саманта оскалилась как собака. Наверное, та мразь была права – Джонс очень опасный зверь, готовый убивать все на своем пути.

-Не думал, что снова увижу тебя, жалкое отродье,- заявил человек, приближаясь к девушке – никакого защитного костюма, лишь светло-серая тройка, довольно дорогая, до блеска начищенные ботинки и широкая улыбка. - Привет-привет, рабыня,- он помахал рукой, снова засмеявшись – Джонс со свистом втянула воздух.- Неужели, даже не поздороваешься со старым знакомым?- чуть обиделся человек, остановившись около девушки и всмотревшись в ее лицо.- О, да-а-а, я так и думал,- удовлетворенно заметил он.- Все так, как и должно было быть по плану. Кстати, неплохо сохранилась, дорогая.

Он нажал кнопку на пульте, что держал в руках и из-под пола начали появляться вооруженные люди, сразу же взявшие девушку на прицел.

-Джонс, засада! – раздался в наушниках крик Ханта.- Джонс, нас захватили!

-Не ответишь ему? – снова спросил мужчина.

-Когда-то ты причинил немало зла ему и его команде, - наконец с яростью выплюнула Саманта, сорвав с себя шлем и швырнув его в мужчину.- Ты пытался сломать его, но теперь все будет по-другому.

-Правда же?- с усмешкой поинтересовался человек, сделав вооруженным людям знак не стрелять.- И ты меня остановишь потому что… Почему, кстати? Не из-за этих же милых людей?- он обвел руками умирающих.

-Зачем? – вздернула она подбородок.- Почему они? Почему обычные люди, Китс?

-Потому что твой дражайший мальчишка не играет по правилам,- зашипел тот, тыкая девушку пальцем в грудь.- Потому что он все никак не угомонится со своим этим мачизмом и ковбойством. Потому что он все еще топчет землю и врет людям…

-Джин никогда никому не врет!- рявкнула Джонс, оттолкнув его от себя. Охрана снова щелкнула затворами автоматов.

-Хорошая собачка,- поаплодировал Китс с гаденькой усмешкой, едва не сложившись пополам.- Верная и преданная собачка жалкого неудачника,- Джонс глухо зарычала.- А знаешь что? Я, пожалуй, скажу тебе, почему я это делал и буду делать. Из-за нового мальчишки. Не люблю, знаешь ли, черных. Ничего не могу с собой поделать – наверное, меня так воспитали.

-Ты любишь только насилие и муки жертв, но не в этот раз,- заявила Саманта, отвернувшись от него и наткнувшись на дула автоматов.- С дороги, ублюдки или я размажу вас по полу!- приказала она.

-Я буду добрым и даже отпущу этих… - Китс не договорил – Саманта резко развернулась.- О, понимаю, не терпится меня убить? Прости, но это сложновато даже тебе, девочка,- голос мужчины сорвался в хрип.- Можешь идти,- он развел руками, кивнув охране, и нагнулся над маленькой пациенткой, нежно погладив ее щеку.- Зачем убивать, если это все равно бесполезно, правда, дорогая?- обратился он к ней. Девочка закрыла глаза, беззвучно плача.

-Сукин сын,- глухо произнесла Джонс.- Клянусь, я убью тебя – не знаю, когда, не знаю, где, но убью.

Китс буквально зашелся шакальим смехом. Джонс развернулась и побежала к дверям.

-Беги, девочка!- крикнул он вслед убегающей девушке.- Беги! Спасай невинные души!

Бежать в легком, но не приспособленном для бега защитном костюме было тяжело и Джонс потребовалось какое-то время, чтобы сорвать перчатки, отстегнуть комбинезон и, оставшись в черном комбинезоне и босиком, нестись навстречу судьбе. Если что Джонс и не умела делать при всей своей силе, так это преобразовывать на себе одежду, зато то, что она могла – это управляться с оружием.

Конечно, сила Стража не могла воссоздать пистолеты, зато боевые мечи из ножей – сколько угодно.

Привычный барабанный бой четырех ударов вел ее по направлению к Джину, вот только Зверь внутри требовал крови и жаждал разборок. Саманта знала, что раз выйдя из-под контроля и лишь чудом не свернув шею Китсу, который ни на йоту не изменился с того момента, когда они расстались в восьмидесятых, она уже прежней не станет. Джин не сможет ее контролировать – ее сила росла, а его влияние на нее ослабло в силу его возраста. Артур мог бы рискнуть, но Джонс подчинялась только Ханту, она была нацелена только на одного Хранителя – таков уж этот мир.

И самое главное, что знала Саманта – она действительно больше не станет прежней. Не сможет. Завершив дело здесь, она не сможет больше вернуться, вынужденная навсегда уйти ко Вратам, если туда ее пустят, или во Тьму, как того давно добивался Китс – она разрушит мир Лимбо, едва шевельнув пальцем и некому больше будет ее остановить.

-Джонс, ты что…- Джин, схваченный сразу тремя охранниками, отбивался как мог, но проигрывал. Артура же тащили четверо – молодой парень был силен как бык и дрался молча. -Джонс, нет!- успел лишь сориентироваться Джин, прежде чем запели мечи в руках Стража и на пол свалились отрубленные головы охранников и уже мертвые их тела.- Саманта, нет!- попробовал он остановить рвущегося Зверя, но Саманта его уже не слышала.

Артур теснил Ханта к выходу, прикрывая его спину, а сама Джонс вела вперед, защищая его собой и убивая всех на своем пути. Охрана с автоматами, садисты-врачи с пистолетами, зараженными парализаторами – Зверю было безразлично, кто перед ним и он шел вперед как ледокол.

Тело Зверя не знало боли, не ведало страха, это была настолько мощная броня, что она была бы способна выдержать ядерный взрыв, решись на такое хоть кто-то. Зверь сметал с себя дротики со снотворным, стряхивал пули как крошки от печенья и шел вперед.

Троица чудом выскочила наружу: позади лежали десятки, сотни трупов, но бой не кончался – над ними зависли вертолеты, на них светили прожекторы и были направлены дула автоматов. Бежать было некуда.

-Джонс, Саманта, остановись! – Хант схватил девушку за руку. – Саманта, не делай этого! Мы выживем, ты понимаешь? Мы выживем, богом клянусь!

Поворот головы, на мужчину обратились черные без белков глаза и последовал краткий ответ:

-Поздно,- после чего страшный немигающий взгляд обратился к вертолетам и бескровные губы прошептали: - Бам!

Вертолеты взорвались и, уже не управляемые, полетели вниз, взрываясь невдалеке. Прожекторы лопнули, обдавая осколками стоящих за ними людей и пропарывая их тела.

-Что происходит? – Скай оглядывался, пытаясь найти стрелка, но ничего не понимал, все еще держа пистолет в руке и целясь во все подряд.

-Машина!- прорычала Саманта.

Артур огляделся и увидел джип, припаркованный за периметром базы.

-Шеф, мэм, бежим, пока не начали стрелять снова! - поторопил он, но ни Хант, ни Джонс с места не сдвинулись.

-Уходи,- снова зарычала Джонс, обратившись к Ханту.

-Нет, ты уйдешь со мной,- он попытался оттащить ее, хотя бы сдвинуть, но та как будто вросла в песок. Страшные черные глаза снова взглянули на мужчину.

-Уходи, я прикрою,- раздался новый рык и мечи поднялись вверх.

-Джонс, не делай этого,- почти взмолился Джин.- Это люди! Подумай об Артуре!

-Уходи,- она не стала дослушивать, толкнув его в грудь с такой силой, что Джин полетел на песок.

-Эй, Вы что?!- Артур вскинул пистолет, целясь в женщину.

-Нет, не смей!- выставил руку Хант, предупреждая молодого копа.- Не приближайся – она убьет тебя!

-Но что происходит?- заорал тот.- Шеф, что происходит?

-То, чего я всегда боялся,- пробормотал Хант, поднимаясь.- Не приближайся!- приказал он копу.- Выводи машину!

-Я Вас не брошу!- заартачился тот.

-Это приказ!- рявкнул Хант.- Шевелись, парень, если хочешь завтра проснуться!

Артур подчинился, побежав к машине.

-Уходи и ты, Джин,- острие меча Зверя направилось в сторону Ханта.- Уже поздно.

-Я не уйду! – закричал он в грохоте нового вертолетного взрыва.- Только вместе, слышишь, Джонси? Мы команда!

-Нет,- она отвернулась, делая шаг ко входу на подземную базу-виварий, но Хант ее ухватил и потащил за собой. Чудо, что она не стала сопротивляться или махать мечами – видимо, остаток личности защищал его жизнь.

Затащив Джонс в машину, Хант дал приказ Артуру:

-Живо, парень, газуй!

Джип рванул с такой скоростью, что даже адские гончие бы не догнали его, но так уж было угодно судьбе, что Джонс не считала бой оконченным.

Какое-то время сидевшая безучастно, она вдруг дернула дверь машины и на полном ее ходу вывалилась на песок, тут же поднявшись и выпрямившись.

-Стой!- заорал Хант Артуру. – Джонс, не смей! НЕТ! – через миг орал он.

Но поздно.

Во тьме ночи вспыхнул огненный цветок, раздался грохот взрыва и база взлетела на воздух. Но на глазах мужчин пламя и дым заволокло чем-то черным, как будто живым, голодным, поглотившим и огонь, и дым, и останки вертолетов, и то, что осталось от базы, и песок, и тела людей, но после сытного обеда не исчезая, как это раньше видел Джин, а разбухая все больше, вспучиваясь как гигантская многоножка, будто повинуясь невидимому дирижеру, стоящему как раз перед тьмой в образе хрупкой женщины с мечами в руках.

Взрывной волной отшвырнуло Джина, Артур вывалился из машины и ничком свалился в песок, одновременно закрывая собой шефа.

-Иисусе,- ахнул Артур, отплевываясь и тяжело дыша, но тут же вскакивая и бегом направляясь к Джонс, подумав, что той угрожает опасность.

-Скай, нет, не приближайся к ней!- Хант свалил парня на песок.- Она убьет тебя!

-Но ей грозит…- начал тот, однако Хант дослушивать не стал, побежав к женщине, но не успев всего на какой-то миг, когда из сгустка тьмы вышел…

-Святые угодники… Саманта, не смей! Ради всего святого – не смей! - Хант припустил быстрее, но Джонс вскинула мечи и всадила их в тело того, кого Джин никак не ожидал увидеть.

Китс рухнул на песок, располовиненный по талии.

-Джонс, детка,- Джин очень осторожно подошел ближе, стараясь не смотреть на то, что осталось от старого врага,- детка, послушай меня…

-Уходи,- прорычал Зверь, поднимая мечи и, взмахнув, пропорол ему руку.

Плохо дело, подумал Джин, схватившись за рану, если она пойдет и на него – она может, потому что… Господи, помоги ему! Плевать на царапину, но если она настолько лишилась контроля, у него самого уже нет выбора.

-Саманта, девочка, послушай меня,- снова начал он – рука ныла, кровь капала на песок и к нему уже лениво подбиралась жадная тьма.- Выслушай, прошу. Ты хотела найти ответ на последний вопрос, который не давал тебе покоя, я дам тебе его. Я скажу…

Артур, стоя невдалеке, тяжело дыша и отдуваясь, смотрел на самое страшное, необычное, но в какой-то степени красивое зрелище, где-то в глубине души понимая, что все то, что он увидел, неспроста, что Джонс – не та, за кого себя выдает, что шеф и она – не те, кем хотят казаться, но не мог отвести глаз.

Он сам бы никогда не смог настолько хладнокровно убивать людей. Да, пришлось, чтобы защищаться и спасать шефа – все-таки он уже не мальчик, чтобы бегать с пушкой наперевес, но Джонс… сколько первобытной силы, сколько нечеловеческой ярости… и эти огромные черные глаза, которые просто не могут быть у человека, и мечи… откуда она их вообще достала? И взрывы вертолетов, базы… и эта тьма и убийство еще одного человека…

Шеф приближался к ней очень медленно, держа руки перед собой ладонями вперед, будто бы сдаваясь на ее милость, но подойдя, все же был ранен – Артур готов был пристрелить ставшую очень опасной женщину, но не стал. Все-таки шеф приказал не подходить, может быть, он лучше понимал, что происходит. Вот ему удалось приблизиться, вот он опустил ладони женщине на плечи, что-то говоря. Мечи выпали, а сама Джонс вдруг упала на колени и завыла, как будто шеф ее резал заживо.

Этого Артур стерпеть уже не смог и рванул на помощь.

-Шеф!

-Не подходи!- взвыла Джонс, рыдая.- Не приближайся ко мне! Убирайся!

-Все нормально, Артур,- Хант удерживал девушку в объятиях, встав на колени и баюкая ее как ребенка.- Только не подходи к ней.

-Что Вы ей сказали? Шеф, что произошло? Что Вы сказали? – он взглянул на клубящуюся тьму позади пары, но та начала рассеиваться, исчезать, уходя в небо, пока, наконец, полностью не исчезла. Странное дело, но вместо гигантской воронки на том месте, где была база-виварий, которая должна была остаться после взрыва, была только ровная поверхность песка, как будто ничего и не было. Ни белых шаров-куполов, ни ограждения, ни трупов – один только песок.

-Уходи! – рыдала Джонс.- Убирайся! Ненавижу тебя! Ненавижу! – она била Ханта в грудь, по лицу, но тот только удерживал ее так крепко, как только мог и терпел.

-Сэр?- обратился Артур, но Хант только покачал головой и отпустил девушку.

-Я должен был, милая,- обреченно ответил он, вставая на ноги и, не глядя больше в ее сторону, отходя в машине.

Артур, в нерешительности потоптавшись около рыдающей Джонс, бросился следом.

-Шеф, что Вы сказали ей? Что произошло?

-Произошло то, что должно было произойти,- Хант достал сигареты и сунул одну в рот, зажигая ее.

-Но что Вы сказали? Что это вообще было? Что такого Вы сказали, чтобы ее успокоить? Кто она?

-Она защитник, Артур, она лучший в мире защитник и очень несчастная женщина.

-Но что Вы сказали ей? Как успокоили это… я даже не знаю что?

-Правду. Я сказал ей правду и этим не успокоил ее, а уничтожил последнюю ее надежду,- убито ответил Хант.

-Но, сэр…- Артур хотел спросить еще, но не смог – Хант выглядел так, как будто только что сообщил пациенту, что у того рак и жить ему осталось лишь сутки.

-Нужно уезжать,- Хант отшвырнул сигарету и сел в джип.

-Но… сэр, а как же люди? А как же детектив Джонс?- не понял Скай.

-Люди… людей больше нет,- тихо ответил Хант.- Ничего больше нет.

-Но как же детектив Джонс? – переспросил Артур. – Мы же не бросим ее здесь?

-Нет выбора, - стиснул зубы Хант, глядя перед собой.- Поехали.

-Но, сэр!..

-Едем, я сказал!- рявкнул Хант.- Привыкай, парень, это не игрушки, это жизнь, черт бы все подрал, это правила!

-Есть, сэр,- Артур сел за руль и повел машину.

Дорогу они проделали молча.

Как и предполагалось, Хант не сделал ни малейшей попытки объяснить властям причину исчезновения сотен и сотен людей. Он не раскрыл тайну вивария, ни словом не обмолвился про то, что сделала Джонс, и даже запретил Артуру вмешиваться.

Молодой детектив видел, что с шефом творилась буквально какая-то чертовщина – он сильно сдал, а через два дня подписал увольнение и ушел на пенсию. Артур остался в недоумении такой причины бегства - ведь это было действительно бегство, настоящая паника, потому что Артур никогда не видел даже проблеска страха в несгибаемом седовласом начальнике, но произошедшее настолько отразилось на нем, что он предпочел бежать, только бы не давать комментариев.

Скай уже на следующий день после кошмаров получил повышение до сержанта – последний подарок от шефа, а потом шеф сообщил, что выходит на пенсию и уезжает из Лондона.

Весь отдел хотел собраться, сделать прощальную вечеринку, только Хант даже слушать не стал – стараясь не смотреть в глаза молодого сержанта, еще раз поздравил того с повышением, пожелал дорасти до инспектора и ушел, ничего не сказав ни на предложение отметить оба важных события, чем несказанно удивил всех коллег.

Артур выбежал следом, ведь нельзя не узнать, что все-таки произошло, нельзя вот так просто сдаться и уйти…

-Сэр! Инспектор, постойте!- окликнул он Ханта.- Сэр, подождите ради бога.

Хант остановился и оглянулся.

-Что еще, сержант? – спросил он устало.

-Но… - Скай приблизился и вдруг понял, что ему нечего сказать, даже нечего спросить – Хант все равно не скажет, что тогда произошло, и что он такого ужасного сделал, если предпочел бегство от самого себя. Неужели, он может причинить женщине такую сильную боль? Артур не был слепцом или дураком, все то, что происходило, все эти словечки, прозвища – это говорило не об унижении, а о сильных глубоких чувствах по отношению к инспектору Джонс… кем бы она ни была… тогда почему Хант решил сделать, что сделал? – Инспектор, я знаю, что это не мое дело, но все-таки я хочу знать, что это тогда было?

-Спасение мира,- глубоко вздохнул Хант, снова продолжая путь по лестнице.

-Мира? А что это была за черная штука?

-Смерть мира.

-Сэр, постойте,- Артур ухватил того за руку.- Сэр, я не знаю, что там произошло, но я не дурак,- Хант вздохнул еще глубже, но промолчал.- Что это было? – нажал Скай.- Что или кто эта женщина? Инспектор, послушайте, если Вы взяли меня в команду, если доверились, я, черт побери, имею право знать, по какой причине я должен молчать о том, что видел!

Хант оглядел молодого детектива с головы до ног и обратно, отвел глаза и кивнул.

-Поехали,- решил он, выходя на улицу и открывая двери прежней Вольво – джип забарахлил, стоило только приехать в Лондон.

-Но, сэр…- забеспокоился Скай.

-Либо ты едешь, либо я уезжаю - решай,- приказал Хант.

Артур предпочел сесть в машину.

Паб «Адмирал Нельсон», куда после работы ходили копы, был тих – полдень, разгар дня, все на работе, но вот-вот уже пойдут на обед.

-Стив, мне как всегда,- заказал Хант, садясь за столик и бросая на столешницу ключи.

-Мне воды, если можно,- не стал искушать судьбу Скай.

На какое-то время за столиком воцарилась тишина. Артур не стал давить, видя, что шеф – и без того не самый дружелюбный человек, собирается с мыслями, чтобы поделиться чем-то очень серьезным, личным, возможно даже страшным, а на это ему требовалось время. Артур был тактичным человеком и считал, что ключ к отношениям в команде и с людьми – терпение и желание идти на уступки. Это не говорило о том, что он размазня – о, нет! Артура сразу оценили как человека со стержнем в заднице, как прямо сказал Хант, едва его увидев. Конечно, тогда все было как-то проще, в чем-то легче, хотя Артур видел – его приход что-то надломил в инспекторе. Детектив не знал нового начальника, но по разговорам коллег с приходом новичка в команду инспектор Хант, бастион мощи, наглости, неимоверной силы и любви к своим начал понемногу крошиться и последним зарядом стало то событие на базе, где погибли люди.

-Когда я только пришел сюда, я был одинок,- Хант отпил пива и, не глядя на детектива, начал говорить.- Такой же тощий, такой же наглый, самоуверенный как и ты,- он кивнул в сторону молодого копа. – Потом я заматерел, стал расти по карьерной лестнице, набирал команду, много работал… Был тогда один детектив… Сэм… Сэм Тайлер, который изменил меня. Знаешь, я никогда бы не подумал, что этот педант, эта заноза в заднице станет мне как брат – роднее матери и жены, дороже всего… почти всего, исключая Кортину. Так вот, в один распрекрасный день Гайд перевел в мой отдел бабенку – ноги от ушей, глазищи как у олененка, зато удар как у Терминатора. Словом, та еще штучка. Цыпа отметелила Сэма, а когда увидела меня… В общем, мы втроем много чего пережили вместе, раскрыли такие дела, что нынешним копам и не снилось, вот только Тайлер всегда работал по правилам, а она – нет. Она была очень сильной, своевольной, такой… не-не-не, не просто занозой – кулаком поддых, клещами на яйцах, хваткой на горле. Я предлагал ей все, но она не взяла ничего и ушла. Понимаешь, приятель? Она ушла насовсем. И знаешь еще что? Я ей врал. Вынужден был врать, чтобы защитить, а когда она ушла, я понял, что это был ее единственный шанс спастись, потому что если бы она осталась, она бы устроила Армагеддон.

-То есть,- Артур выпил воды, слушая, с замиранием сердца,- она начала бы убивать или что-то еще?

-О, она убивала,- покивал Хант.- Ты не видел эти ножки, когда они разбивают кадыки, а я видел. Эти руки могут гладить тебя по щеке, а потом свернуть шею…

-Она Вам?..- испугался Артур.

-Не мне – бывшему любовнику,- равнодушно ответил Хант.- У нее нет разделения на люблю – ненавижу, у нее есть закон и беззаконие, вот только закон она творит единственным способом, который засел в ней так глубоко, что я не справился.

-Она… - понял Артур.

-Убивает,- снова кивнул Хант.- Все, что отличается от белого, подлежит уничтожению.

-Странный человек,- пожал плечами Артур.- Это незаконно, это подсудно.

-Ты мне говоришь,- вздохнул Хант.

-Но почему тогда Вы ее не сдали? – Хант взглянул на него с интересом.- Я не знаю… ладно, не в тюрьму, но хотя бы в клинику. Это же ненормально!

-Она была в больнице чаще, чем в офисе,- Хант снова отвернулся, принявшись за пиво.- Только это бесполезно.

-Она… простите, сэр, но она психопат?

-Нет,- категорично заявил Хант, ничуть не оскорбившись.- Она нормальна. Она совершенно нормальна с точки зрения психиатрии, психологии и прочих психов, просто она не такая как все. Слишком отличается.

-Но, сэр, она убийца!

-Да, но остановить эту силу очень тяжело даже мне.

Артур вспомнил страшные черные глаза женщины и поежился.

-Сэр, не сочтите меня с приветом,- он сделал воздушные скобки пальцами,- но она что, пришелец?

-Человек,- Хант невозмутимо отпил еще.- Она человек, Артур, только упаси тебя бог вставать на пути такого человека.

-Но если все так плохо, то…- Артур испугался того, что готов был произнести – Хант может не сдержаться и так ему дать поддых…- Сэр, но если это нельзя остановить руками, может стоило остановить… словом, может, нужно было ее убить?

Хант поднял голову, глядя на детектива, и тот не выдержал, первым отвел глаза.

-Я мог бы,- наконец ответил Хант.- Видит бог, я хотел много раз, но каждый раз останавливался, потому что это не ее вина.

-Простите?- не понял Артур.

-То, что она делает – это не ее вина, это ее суть. Я старался сдерживать эту силу как мог, и молчал о том, к чему она может привести свою хозяйку, так что когда она ушла… это было трудно – отпустить ее, но для всех лучше.

Артур закусил губу. Вон оно что… Инспектор не был сентиментальным человеком, за то короткое время, что Артур его знал, по всем разговорам коллег и личным наблюдениям, Хант обращался с женщинами как с прислугой, хотя и всегда готов был прийти на помощь, но ту, другую женщину, наверное, единственную настолько дорогую ему, он только придерживал как собаку за поводок.

Странная мысль заставила детектива поморщиться – что за ерунда? Джонс – собака? А ведь Артур ничего о ней не знает – ни откуда она, ни где живет – вообще ничего, он проверил все доступные документы, но ничего не нашел. Откуда она тогда вообще взялась?

-Почему Вы говорите это все мне, сэр?- а вот этот вопрос, как и то, почему инспектор сблизился больше с ним, а не со старшими детективами мучил больше.

-Потому что ты еще учишься,- ответил Хант, глядя в глаза Артура.- Привыкнешь,- и снова отвернулся к пиву.

Скай перевел дух – Хант иногда говорил загадками, но спрашивать никто не решался.

-А что случилось с ней теперь, сэр? Что Вы ей сказали такого, что сломали ее?

-Я сделал ошибку, приятель – я ее позвал и она пришла. Я не думал, что все зайдет так далеко, но был к этому готов. То, что я сказал, то, что сделал – это сломает ее… уже сломало.

Артур понял только часть откровения, но настаивать на подробностях не стал.

-Думаете, Вы ее потеряли, сэр?

-Я потерял ее, едва увидел в работе. Она хладнокровная убийца, Артур.

-И что теперь будете делать, сэр? Найдете и завершите… я хочу сказать…

-Я уйду,- просто ответил Хант, поднимаясь.

-За ней? – спросил Артур.

-Нет, я уйду из паба,- пояснил Хант.

Когда же они вышли на улицу, Хант вдруг остановил Артура и положил руку тому на плечо.

-Не твоя забота, парень, я сам разберусь с ней. Тебя она не тронет. Она никого не тронет.

-Сэр, но как же Вы?- испугался Скай.- Вы же не пойдете к ней? Вы ее бросили там…- он кивнул в сторону.

-Ради ее же блага,- кивнул Хант, убрав руку.- Она – только моя проблема и не думаю, если честно, что ты ее увидишь еще хоть раз. Ты ей неинтересен, уж прости, она подчиняется… - он с надрывом вздохнул и поправился: - …подчинялась только мне и нацелена была тоже только на меня.

-Но куда Вы теперь, сэр? Вы же не можете застрелить ее или подойти и извиниться – я даже не знаю, что правильнее.

-Я никогда не буду стрелять в того, кто собой заслонял меня от пуль,- Скай заметил в глазах инспектора ностальгию о чем-то далеком, что не имело отношения к недавним событиям.- Ты не знаешь эту тигрицу так, как я. Это редкий зверь и она не заслуживает клетки.

-Я не понимаю Вас, сэр, но это действительно не мое дело,- сдался Скай, подняв руки.

-Поймешь, надеюсь,- Хант похлопал его по плечу и сел в машину.

-Сэр,- позвал Артур.- Позвольте еще один вопрос, сэр?

-Что еще?- Хант взглянул на него снизу вверх. – Думаю, тебе уже пора возвращаться к работе.

-Чем все кончится, сэр? – Скай пропустил замечание мимо ушей впервые в своей жизни.- Что будет, когда вы встретитесь?

-Это два вопроса, но отвечу на оба, так уж и быть. Мы либо подеремся, либо не подеремся, а потом будет паб.

-Паб, сэр?

Хант пристально взглянул в глаза молодого сержанта и кивнул.

-Паб, сынок. После тяжелой долгой работы мы идем в паб. Все, а теперь марш работать!

Хант выжал газ и машина рванула по дороге, оставляя детектива одного.

-Паб,- повторил он, глядя вслед.- Идем в паб… странно.

Вольво едва успела затормозить перед стоящей на дороге фигурой. Джин съехал на обочину и вышел из машины. Какой теперь смысл убегать? Так нельзя, так нечестно, нужно уже сказать все, что произошло и, быть может, еще удастся что-то исправить, если не поздно.

-Ты меня предал,- резко произнесла Джонс, с ненавистью глядя на мужчину.- Ты бросил меня, как, впрочем, всегда, Хант. Ты всегда бросаешь все, что тебе чем-то не угождает.

Он вздернул подбородок.

-Мне жаль, принцесса, что ты так обо мне думаешь, но это не так,- ответил он, готовясь ко всем адским мукам, которые девушка могла бы устроить, но та только стояла, набычившись, и сверкала черными глазищами.

-Тогда объясни,- потребовала она.- Скажи мне, я пойму, что ты сделал со мной? Это ведь не то, что я хотела слышать, да? Не та истина, которую знаю мертвые?

Он качнул головой.

-Это моя истина, детка. Я сказал тебе правду, правду о тебе, которую хранил все эти годы, надеясь, что мне никогда не пришлось бы этого говорить.

-Подонок,- с презрением бросила Джонс, подходя к мужчине и дав ему пощечину. Хант стерпел.- Если бы ты сказал раньше, я бы…

-Ты бы что?- он взглянул на нее.- Что бы ты сделала? Убежала бы и спряталась? Я дал тебе все, чего ты хотела – деньги, работу, байк, я, черт побери, носился с тобой как с королевой – Джонс хочет и Джонс это получит любой ценой, но ты ничего, ничего не видела, кроме себя и своей мести! – повысил он голос. Джонс снова замахнулась, но больше Джин терпеть не стал, в мгновение ока скрутив девушке руки и нагнув на машину.- И прошу – не делай так больше,- шепнул он ей в ухо.- Если бьешь – будь готова получить в ответ,- она не пошевелилась, даже не попыталась сбросить захват, хотя Джин знал – она могла бы и без всех своих штучек скрутить его в бараний рог.

-Отпусти меня,- потребовала она.

-Только если ты будешь вести себя как женщина, а не как чертова цепная сука,- пообещал он.

-Не рассчитывай, что я вдруг повисну на твоей шее, гондон,- уже спокойнее ответила Джонс и тут же зашипела от боли – Джин надавил на ее руки в своем захвате.- Ай! Черт, больно же! – завопила она.

Хант отпустил ее, но даже не подумал отойти или защититься от возможного нападения. Однако на его счастье ответных действий не последовало.

-Я как раз об этом,- кивнул он.- И ты знаешь, о чем я.

-Все это чушь собачья,- обиженно проворчала Джонс, разминая плечи.- Это все неправда! Я в это не верю!

-Могу повторить,- предложил Джин.- Я сказал, что ненависть сожжет тебя, что однажды от желания отомстить ты перейдешь черту – ты ее перешла. Я сказал, что месть – оружие не для Стража, месть как и ненависть – удел таких как Китс.

-Бред,- поморщилась Джонс.

-Да неужели?- прищурился он.- Забыла, что он делал?

-Я не забыла и я боролась за то, чтобы он больше никогда даже пальцем не тронул тех, кто мне дорог!

-Но стала таким, как он. Можешь наорать, можешь снова попытаться ударить, только я отвечу тем же и ткну тебя в то дерьмо, что ты вытворяла.

Джонс пару мгновений буравила мужчину тяжелым взглядом, но потом опустила голову, признавая его первенство.

-Детка,- уже мягче продолжил Джин,- я прекрасно понимал, с кем имел дело и лишний раз – бог свидетель! – старался держать тебя подальше от расследований, потому что ты была неуправляемой, а я слишком тебя опекал.

-Ты мог бы сказать сразу.

-Ты бы поверила? – она промолчала, не поднимая глаз.- Я думал, что смог бы как-то переломить твой норов, изменить, но ничего не получалось, все становилось только хуже. Это была отчасти моя вина за то, что произошло в начале, но дальше твоя жажда крови становилась только сильнее. Ты сеяла смерть как зерна в землю.

-По-твоему, мне нужно было бросить тебя и Сэма на том водохранилище? – на него снова взглянули черные глаза и мужчина только вздохнул – стена отчуждения была не прошибаема.- Ты этого бы хотел, да?

-Нет, детка,- он качнул головой.- Это был твой выбор, но моя вина была в том, что я не остановил тебя от кровопролития ни тогда, ни потом.

-А ты бы смог?- она усмехнулась, склонив голову набок.

Джин выдержал насмешку.

-Мог бы и ты даже знаешь как, - его рука опустилась на пояс брюк и Джонс догадалась – он бы застрелил ее, он много раз пытался, но каждый раз останавливался.- Я не хотел тебя терять, если тебе это интересно,- она скривила рот в презрении.- Впрочем, я дал тебе шанс уйти и ты поступила почти благоразумно.

-Что ты сделал?- переспросила Джонс.- Ты дал мне уйти? ТЫ дал мне уйти? Да я сама ушла, только бы этот чертов мирок не рухнул!

Он сузил глаза.

-Ты так думаешь, киска? Я дал тебе все, чего ты хотела и я оторвал от себя кусок вместе с кровью и душой, только бы ты угомонилась, только бы не навредила себе. Думаешь, мне этого хотелось? – он повысил голос, наступая на нее.- Ты думаешь, что я тут строил из себя чертового мачо, чтобы залезть тебе в трусы, бойкая девочка? – он прижал ее к машине и ткнул пальцем в грудь.- Ты хоть представляешь себе, что такое ответственность? Ты хоть раз, хоть один чертов раз подумала, каково было МНЕ? Заче-е-ем, Джонс всегда строит из себя зазнайку. Джонс все знает, все может. Скажи еще: «Это я сделала ради тебя», - он ткнул в грудь девушки, в отметину от пули.- Или это,- в ключицу, куда когда-то давно вошел нож, но Джонс смолчала, пронзая мужчину ненавидящим взглядом.- Что, неужели не скажешь?- продолжил он, не сводя с нее глаз и отмечая малейшее изменение в мимике.- Хорошо, тогда вспомни, что ты делала около того футбольного поля в Манчестере. Напомнить?

-Я защищала, как умела,- угрюмо ответила Джонс.- Я не собираюсь извиняться за принятые решения и не позволю возить себя носом по тому, от чего зависела жизнь дорогих мне людей – ни на водохранилище, ни на поле, ни в детдоме, ни когда бы то ни было еще. Я платила за все сама, за каждый свой шаг, за каждый вздох, я боролась, чтобы не бросить здесь друга, так что можешь засунуть свое ко мне отношение себе в задницу, Хант. Это моя жизнь.

Джин медленно покачал головой.

-А ведь мне говорили, меня предупреждали: обуздай эту кобылку, пока она не переломает себе ноги,- горько заметил он.- Джонс, ты не понимаешь, ЧТО ты делала своей силой? Ты не понимаешь, ЧТО это была за штука, которую ты натравливала на ублюдков?

-Я управляю этим,- насупилась девушка.

-Да неужели же?- изумился Джин.- И как это работает? От прилива человеколюбия?

-От ненависти,- Джонс с полминуты смотрела на него, а потом вдруг отвела взгляд и даже отодвинулась.- То есть… - нерешительно продолжила она,- то есть это… да?- она обернулась.

Джин с удовольствием заметил, что чернота уходит из ее глаз по мере того, как наступает прозрение.

-Тебе сложно было контролировать ярость, потому ты менялась. На моей памяти не меняться от своей злобы ко всему мог только один и это был…

-Китс,- закончила Джонс, схватившись за сердце. Джин лишь склонил голову.- Все это время…- заговорила она, задыхаясь от сдерживаемых слез,- все это время я думала, что я сильнее, что я все могу…

-Опасное заблуждение,- мужчина не стал приближаться.- Желание защитить стало желанием мстить, яростью…

-Так было не всегда,- убито произнесла Джонс.- Однажды я ушла, чтобы стать лучше, но потом что-то как будто сломалось, я увидела одного человека… Когда-то давно, в другой жизни этот человек причинил мне боль, я не смогла сдержать эмоций… Я отомстила ему,- она взглянула на мужчину – совершенно обычные глаза, тонкая морщинка на переносице и шрам на щеке, наливающийся кровью.- Под звездами на дороге была дырка – небольшая, всего лишь щель, но она появилась тогда, когда я увидела того человека. Я отправила в эту щель тех, кто по моему мнению не заслуживал этого мира, ничего вообще не заслуживал, кроме мук.

Джин вытянул губы в трубочку, но не проронил ни слова.

Джонс подняла голову, вглядываясь в небо.

-Я больше не вижу звезд, Джин,- проскулила она.- Я не могу пойти домой.

-Потому что звезды тебя не примут,- пояснил мужчина.- Тот, кто уничтожил Китса – герой, конечно, но делать этого было нельзя.

-Почему? – девушка смахнула слезы.- Я же защищала тебя, людей…

-Ты пошла против меня, детка,- тихо ответил Джин.- Я не смог остановить тебя и ты уничтожила базу. Нет-нет, я не осуждаю, но… Видишь ли, таков уж этот мир, тут все очень непросто. Мы ничего не можем менять, мы можем только стараться выжить.

-Но не я.

-Но не ты. Агрессия, Саманта, ярость – то, что я старался контролировать как мог, но даже мне было очень сложно справиться с тем, что сжигало тебя. Я смог только отпустить тебя, надеясь, что мир, который ты называешь домом, даст тебе то, чего ты хотела.

-Покой.

Джин медленно кивнул.

-Если продолжишь в том же духе упражняться с тем, что даже ты не можешь контролировать, ни звезд, ни помощи копам тебе уже не видать, принцесса. Мне жаль, но Китс имел на тебя виды не зря.

-Я не пойду к нему!- перебила Саманта.

-И слава богу, знаешь ли,- с облегчением выдохнул Джин. – Меня это радует. Но тебе все равно придется… скажем так, провести здесь какое-то время, найти себя.

-Но я не могу быть здесь долго! Это место меняет меня, Я меняю его!

-Ничего ни с кем не случится, если ты сама этого не захочешь. Полный контроль над ситуацией, много полезной и трудной работы – идеальное средство от всех проблем, детка.

-Ты же не… Ты не посмеешь!- ахнула она.

-Еще как посмею,- снова покивал Джин.- Поработаешь в команде…

-Я не буду учить нового Хранителя!- категорично заявила Джонс.

-А я и не требую,- пожал плечами Джин.- Поработаешь в другой команде,- поправился он.- Поучишься, пройдешь курс по управлению гневом – думаю, психологи тебе не откажут, а там лет пять и сможешь снова вернуться домой.

-Пять лет?! – брови девушки полезли на лоб.- Ты сдурел?! Что я буду делать пять лет?

-Начнешь с азов – бумажки, патрулирование улиц.

-Но я старший детектив-инспектор, ты же сам так меня представил!- возмутилась девушка и тут же осеклась – да ведь она никогда не была даже констеблем! Она ни минуты не работала в полиции с того момента, как вынужденно покинула ее. Это Джин дал ей звание наравне с Сэмом Тайлером, но ведь Сэм знал специфику работы, Сэм был инспектором, Сэм поднялся сам, работая, расследуя дела, а не как она – только вышибая мозги и ни черта не смысля в бумажной работе. Джин предлагал епитимью без молитв, только работой, знанием, усердием и смирением – всем тем, что Джонс усердно игнорировала и получила только во Вратах. Лимбо было местом, где зло внутри раздирало ее на части, вот почему она не могла долго не убивать – этого требовал Зверь, потому Китс и устроил на нее охоту как на дикое животное, он знал, что если получит ее, Джин и его преемник будет в опасности. – Это из-за тех пятерых ублюдков, которые убили Джона? – тихо спросила она.- Брось, Джин, - она поморщилась, заметив как он закатил глаза,- я помню Джона и помню, что сделала, даже если я изменила свою линию жизни.

-Нисколько не сомневался в твоей умной голове,- только и ответил он.- Будешь послушной девочкой, года за три получишь сержанта…

-А как же возраст?- забеспокоилась она.

-Что – возраст?- не понял он.

-Я не живу, я не старею,- она развела руками.- Джин, это заметят. А как же обычная человеческая жизнь: еда, квартира, документы? Этого ничего нет и мне не нужно.

Он почему-то пристально взглянул на нее.

-Как ты нашла меня?

-Обычно, как и всегда,- она пожала плечами.

-То есть ты прошла весь путь от той базы? Ты отдыхала, ела, спала?

-Я угнала машину, если тебе это интересно, а ела… Ела, да. Спала, да. Обокрала какую-то туристку, чтобы переодеться. К чему ты это вообще? – он молча продолжал изучать ее реакцию.- То есть я теперь… - Джонс взглянула почему-то на свои руки, пощупала грудь – Джин с шумом втянул воздух в легкие.- Но я могу умереть,- это было сказано с опаской.

-Ты можешь попасть на место Китса в любом случае,- неохотно разъяснил он.- Это будет нелегкая работа, я обещаю, но если ты просто будешь сидеть в уголке и не высовываться – тебя никто не осудит. Выбор за тобой.

-То есть если меня ранят так, что я не смогу восстановиться, я попаду?.. А если я откажусь от этой работы?

-Туда же.

-И что мне делать? Ты же понимаешь, что я не буду сидеть в стороне.

Он причмокнул губами, но не ответил.

Джонс вдруг поняла – этого он и не ждет. Этого он никогда не ждал. Это – вся ее отвага, желание закрыть друга собой, это было только ее природное чувство, хотя это не значит, что теперь игра… теперь жизнь будет проще и нож будет лететь не по правильной траектории, а пули будут огибать ее. Кто знает, может, одна оборвет все ее мечты однажды вернуться домой. Теперь Джонс поняла Сэма, его дикое желание вернуться домой, к родным, потому что родными для нее стали те люди, которые к ней приходили.

-А если я не справлюсь? – спросила она.- Что будет, если я тут снова не сдержусь, натворю бед, а там же люди, Джин,- она умоляюще сложила руки.- Джин, они нужны мне, а я им, они же просто люди. Я не могу их бросить, это жестоко!

-Думаю, все в порядке,- серьезно ответил он.- Если ты думаешь больше не о себе, а о других, я спокоен. Кстати, где желаешь работать? Лондон, Блэкпул? Может, Лидс или тебе по душе побережье?

-Я могу выбирать? – удивилась она.- Я думала, это наказание.

-Это не наказание, Саманта,- устало поправил Джин.- Это последний подарок. Считай, что это то, что ты давно хотела получить на Рождество.

-Работу в полиции? – она грустно улыбнулась. Ей тридцать лет… ей всегда будет тридцать лет – этого не в силах изменить даже Джин. Не-рожденной не может быть сколько-то еще, она всегда будет выглядеть так, как в тот день, когда изменила историю своей жизни и смерти, когда сама стала Смертью. Но он прав – она не щелкнула пальцами и не телепортировала, она больше не могла этого делать. И она спала, ела – организм подстраивался под новые условия, словно малыш учился ходить, говорить и не пачкать пеленки. То, что она называла наказанием, Джин звал уроком и подарком – он не мог и не хотел бы отдать ее тому, кто воплощал собой чистое зло. И, наверное, в какой-то мере это было правильно – Китс ушел, на его место придет другой, тогда уже он или она будут навещать молодого Хранителя Артура, если тот оступится, а если бы она заняла это место, Скай бы не выстоял против нее – он слишком неопытен и слаб, так что Джин смотрел далеко в будущее, защищая сразу всех: свою молодую замену, весь мир и Джонс. – Это ведь не та истина, верно?- поняла она. Джин кивнул.- Ты сказал мне правду только обо мне, но не то, что я действительно хочу знать?

-Мне жаль, принцесса, но этого я никогда не скажу,- извинился он.- И никто не скажет. Это то, что удерживает тебя на той твоей работе – счастливое неведение.

-А если я узнала бы?

-Ты бы провела здесь очень долгое время.

-Насколько?

-Намного дольше меня и всех копов, вместе взятых.

-Вечность? – она поникла. – Почему?

-Потому что тогда у тебя был бы только один путь, а я бы не хотел винить себя в мучениях такой шикарной цыпы,- честно ответил Джин.

Она отвела глаза. Они так много пережили, а теперь ему осталось так недолго, но она наказана, так что сможет ли она сдержать слово и проводить его? Ведь она обещала, она дала слово встретить его, долго говорить, а потом расстаться без этих слов взять порцию и ей, потому как ее в паб никогда не пустят, да она и не хочет.

-У меня пять лет? – спросил она.

-Это приблизительно,- успокоил он.- Посмотрим, вдруг ты даже не захочешь уходить из полиции.

-Захочу,- уверенно решила она.- У меня есть работа и люди, которые ждут помощи. Мне необходимо вернуться, Джин.

-Вот и славно,- он снова кивнул и прошел к машине.

-А ты?- вырвалось у Джонс.

-Я?- он обернулся.- Я полечу греться на пляжи Испании, а может махну на Кипр, да кто знает.

-А я смогу встретиться с тобой еще?- с надеждой спросила девушка.- Вдруг мне понадобится помощь или просто совет, или мне захочется услышать твой голос.

-Джонс, есть такой прибор, называется мобильник,- наставительно сообщил Джин.- Не представляешь, как это удобно.

-И я у тебя на быстром наборе? – Джонс наморщила нос.

-Нет,- оборвал он.- И я бы не советовал дергать меня, когда нужно будет узнать, как правильно писать «расследование». У тебя будет шеф…

-У меня есть шеф!

-У тебя будет шеф, вот к нему и будешь обращаться. Кстати, так куда бы ты хотела?

-В Манчестер,- не раздумывая, ответила девушка.- Это будет правильно, не находишь? Место, где я начала обучение, где всегда хотела работать. Манчестер – мой родной город.

-Хорошо,- снова кивнул он.- Позвоню Блэквуду, думаю, он не откажет взять новичка по старой дружбе. Тогда до встречи, констебль Тайлер-Джонс?

-Тайлер-Джонс? – невесело усмехнулась девушка.

-А ты предпочла бы миссис Хант? – почему-то без улыбки поинтересовался он.

Джонс глубоко вздохнула. Еще как бы предпочла. Она уже числилась миссис Хант в лондонском отеле как-то на уикэнд.

-Можно просто Тайлер или просто Джонс,- предложила она.

-Детка, я уже начинаю сомневаться в своей уверенности насчет твоих умных мозгов,- сообщил Хант. – Однажды одна умная красотка повелела мне не отрываться от своих корней, так вот теперь я скажу этой красотке то же самое – работа не меняет имени, шампусик. Работа дает реализацию сил и способностей. Значит, Манчестер?

Их взгляды встретились. И слова не нужны – зачем, если все и так ясно? Манчестер в самом деле родной город Джонс, но дело не только в этом. Она могла бы выбрать любой город Великобритании, но она боялась не успеть встретиться с ним… встретить его… Вот только Джин не собирался облегчать задачу и говорить, что ее умение по обнаружению его никуда не денется, она в любом уголке мира все равно будет его чувствовать, потому бояться, что она больше не увидит его, глупо.

-Я получу сержанта через год,- заявила Джонс.- Вот увидишь.

-Не сомневаюсь, но не хвастай связями, детка,- предупредил Джин.- Да, я король-лев, но ты другой зверь, тигрица, не забывай.

-Не забуду... шеф…

Он сел в машину.

-Будь хорошей девочкой, принцесса, не подведи меня,- напутствовал он. Джонс отошла от машины, с тоской глядя на мужчину – теперь ей предстоит трудный выбор, постоянный контроль над собой, выдержка, новый шеф и То Самое, что она когда-то в другой жизни мечтала получить – работу в полиции, несение службы и чтобы возвращаться домой усталой и замученной, чтобы падать на постель без сил, чтобы быть просто копом без всей этой сверхъестественной херни, чтобы подчиняться приказам и дрожать от страха под прицелом пистолета, чтобы расследовать дела, копаться в бумажках, чтобы знать об этих бумажках все то, чему ее научат – просто начать все с нуля с благословления доброго друга, чтобы не оступиться, не подвести его доверие, чтобы так же как он – ждать и верить, потому что больше ничего другого она не сможет. Пять лет – небольшой срок, он уйдет позже, а она покинет Лимбо только после того, как завершит епитимью, а если Джин прикажет, она будет скрипеть зубами, но продолжать работать после того, как проводит его, потому что она подчинится ему, потому что ОН ее шеф и никакой Китс или ему подобные отродья никогда ее не получат.

Она не обнимет Джина перед тем, как отправится отбывать наказание, не поцелует – на все есть причины, почему этого ей лучше не делать. Во-первых, лишние эмоции могут снова захлестнуть, будет больно, а следом может прийти ярость… нужно уже начинать жить как человеку. Во-вторых, даже самые романтичные чувства хоть и выдержат проверку на прочность, но от расставания на такой долгий для человека срок станет почти физически больно, а это так же ничем хорошим не кончится. Джонс уже знала, что приехав в Манчестер, она закует нервы в стальные оковы, сердце – в лед, будет камнем, но не сойдет с пути, не преступит закон, не допустит правонарушения и никого не убьет даже из-за желания защитить, потому что на карту слишком много поставлено, потому что Джину будет больно, если она не справится, а тогда он не сможет отпустить себя и пабу придется ждать его еще дольше, а это неправильно, нечестно. Джонс – Страж и как Страж она не желала боли ни одному копу, тем более Джину.

И все-таки ей требовался ошейник, поводок или хотя бы тот якорь, о котором когда-то давно говорил Нельсон. Просто, чтобы чувствовать себя нужной, чтобы знать, что все не зря, чтобы знать, что она кому-то нужна, кто-то ждет ее помощи.

-Принцесса,- позвал ее Джин из машины.

-Да, шеф?- и все же Джонс верила, что это еще не конец.

-Я тут подумал,- он достал черную коробочку из кармана пиджака и открыл ее.- Я не сторонник жестокости по отношению к женщинам, а ты все-таки мне… ну, ты понимаешь,- он причмокнул губами.- Короче, цыпа, чтобы ты там не увлекалась и не забывала, что у тебя уже есть мужчина… ну и для всего прочего… в общем…- он вышел из машины, достал кольцо, отбросил коробочку и, взяв руку девушки, надел его на палец, но не на безымянный, а на средний. На удивленный взгляд, мужчина лишь пояснил: - Будешь показывать этот палец каждому говнюку, кто решит покуситься на мою женщину,- после чего притянул ее к себе и быстро чмокнул в губы, словно смутившись поцеловать нормально, и отпустил, сев в машину и дав по газам.

-А номер телефона оставить забыл,- пробормотала ошарашенная Джонс, стоя на дороге.- Ну что за человек?

Поскольку до Манчестера еще нужно было как-то добираться, пришлось тормознуть машину и упросить водителя добросить ее, если тому по пути.

-Манчестер? Конечно,- не понятно чему обрадовался молодой парень.- Вы тоже коп? Я переводом из отдела С в убойный главного управления.

Джонс едва не засмеялась – одну ее точно не оставят, а отдел С… Бывший шеф Сэма Тайлера, суперинтендант Глен Флетчер был из отдела С, как потом узнала Джонс, дивизиона дисциплинарной комиссии, откуда приходили и за ней те двое – Ламберт и Ланкастер, хоть те двое были из противоположных отделов.

Видимо, она действительно забыла этого своего нового коллегу, потому что она точно знала, кого и когда встречала, но вспомнить Рея Тиббинга, молодого мужчину лет двадцати пяти она не смогла. Хотя вроде к ней приходил Рей Тиббинг – суперинтендант, довольно пожилой джентльмен, проживший долгую и насыщенную жизнь…

Чудны дела твои, Господи!- подумала Джонс, покидая Лондон вместе с новичком, который и за ней присмотрит, и она побережет его в свою очередь.


	7. Chapter 7

Глава 7

All by myself

I don't need anyone at all

I know I'll survive

I know I'll stay alive,

I'll stand on my own

I won't need anyone this time

It will be mine

No one can take it from me

You'll see

(Madonna - You'll See)

Дело далось тяжело, команда вымоталась и Хайтауэр распустил отдел. Тейлор как всегда привычно поморщился от грубоватого тона начальника и подошел к коллеге, решившей задержаться еще.

-Идешь в пятницу в клуб?

-Сэм, я уже не знаю,- честно ответила Саманта другу.- Не обижайся, но я вообще хотела пойти куда-нибудь в паб, ну или просто погулять, подышать воздухом.

-Нет проблем, но я думал, что оттянемся вместе,- улыбнулся мужчина, приобняв девушку за плечи и чмокнув в висок, прямо в начало тонкого шрама.- Слушай, Сэт спрашивал, откуда это у тебя.

-Сэт – очередной твой?..- тихо спросила Саманта, дернув подбородком.

-Он не мой парень,- поморщился Сэм.- Мы познакомились в клубе, неплохо провели время, но на большее я не рассчитываю.

-Как скажешь,- фыркнула Саманта.- Ладно, в клуб, так в клуб.

-Так откуда у тебя шрам? – напомнил мужчина.- Я все не решался спросить, но ты же знаешь, мне интересно.

-Много будешь знать – скоро состаришься,- Саманта поднялась, выключила компьютер и потянулась.- Нужно заглянуть к доктору – спина болит, плечи ноют. Эта работа меня медленно убивает,- пожаловалась она.

-Если хочешь, сделаю тебе массаж,- предложил Сэм.

-Ой, ну я тебя умоляю, - отмахнулась девушка, пряча улыбку.- Кстати, а что насчет сегодня, а? Может, в паб? Выпьем немного, а то голова болит.

-Нелегкая неделька, да?- поддержал мужчина.- Пойдем.

Когда пара покинула управление, девушка вдруг оглянулась и тревожно нахмурилась, ища глазами что-то нужное, что-то важное, но такое странно далекое.

-Сэмми?- поторопил Сэм.- Сэмми, что случилось? – он подошел ближе, взяв за руку. Их считали парой – так уж вышло, что красавец-сержант сразу положил глаз на новичка-констебля, вот только оказалось, что так считали все, кроме самого сержанта. Отношения Саманты Тайлер-Джонс и Сэма Тейлора были исключительно дружеские, сержант лишь помог новенькой влиться в коллектив и иногда помогал с делами, но спать с женщинами он бы точно не стал. Саманта не возражала, хотя коллеги интересовались, так ли хорош первый красавец и душа отдела Тейлор, как о нем говорят и шушукаются, на что Джонс отмахивалась и смущалась. Ориентация Тейлора была под секретом и именно поэтому, быть может, мужчина и прикипел к всегда собранной и очень отчего-то одинокой красивой молодой женщине с печальными глазами. Хотя Сэм никогда не открывал истинной природы вещей и настоящей причины близости с констеблем. Так было нужно, такова была его работа.

-Не знаю,- пожала плечами девушка, глядя куда-то вдаль.- Как будто я что-то жду, но не знаю, чего. Как будто там что-то должно быть,- она махнула рукой вперед.

-Там ничего нет,- успокоил мужчина.- Там магазины, дома. А что там еще может быть?

-Не знаю,- Саманта снова пожала плечами и потерла сердце.- Внутри как-то неспокойно.

-Может оттого, что ты толком не ела?- участливо спросил Сэм. – Может, лучше в кафе, а не в паб?

-Паб – это то, куда идешь после работы, разве нет?- Саманта вгляделась в голубые глаза друга.- Сэм, ты не хочешь в паб?

-Сэмми,- он взял ее руки в свои,- если хочешь, пойдем в паб. Господи боже, ты что? – он стер скатившуюся слезу из глаза девушки.

-Не знаю,- Саманта нервно поежилась.- Я не знаю. Наверное, просто устала. Знаешь, давай не пойдем в паб, в кафе или куда-то еще, а? Пошли домой?

Сэм глубоко вздохнул и обнял подругу.

-Как хочешь, пойдем,- решил он.- Слушай, вчера ты вспомнила какого-то Патрика. Это кто?

-Священник,- девушка уже расслабилась в объятиях друга.- Очень хороший человек. Я не знаю, откуда я его знаю, почему даже не помню, но единственное, что у вас с ним похоже – это то, что одно лишь прикосновение творит чудеса. Это что-то теплое, нежное, любящее.

-Мне говорили, что мои пальчики творят волшебство,- светло усмехнулся Сэм.

-Ты просто ангел, Сэм,- вздохнула Саманта.

Сэм не ответил, но на какое-то мгновение его улыбка стала печальной.

-Знаешь, кстати, мне в самом деле нужен массаж,- решила девушка.- Не трудно?

-Я пожертвую свиданием ради тебя,- пообещал мужчина, уводя девушку.

Хорошо еще, что они соседи – не надо далеко ходить.

Саманта веселилась в клубе как девчонка – кругом множество полуголых возбужденных мужских и женских тел, к ней уже не раз подкатывали хорошенькие девушки, но Саманта ни с кем отношений не завязывала и не соглашалась даже на одну ночь. В полиции шутили, что она ведет себя не как свободная девушка, а как замужняя женщина, строго блюдущая себя для мужа, на что Джонс невозмутимо показывала средний палец и шутники отваливали. На среднем пальце девушки сверкало кольцо и, глядя на это кольцо, Саманта почему-то не могла вспомнить, ни откуда оно, ни кто его подарил или где она его купила, но кольцо как будто напоминало о чем-то или о ком-то, потому отношения завязались только с гомосексуальным сержантом Тейлором, оберегавшим ее как ангел-хранитель, если только ангелы могли видеть в женщинах исключительно подруг, а заниматься сексом предпочитали с парнями.

-…джин,- донесся до нее обрывок чьей-то фразы и девушка замерла посреди танцпола.

-Пойдем, - она обернулась, увидев Сэма с каким-то красавцем.- Угощу тебя.

Речь шла всего лишь о напитке, но сердце Саманты как будто взорвалось. Джин – это же… это же что-то…

-Ты в порядке?- спросила Эмбер, ее подруга – аналитик, помолвлена, скоро готовится стать женой и как очень даже возможно – матерью.- Сэмми, ты что?

-Ничего. Просто,- Саманта потерла лоб и пробежалась пальцами по тонкому шраму на щеке.- Устала, наверное, голова разболелась. Не против, если я выйду подышать воздухом?

-Иди, конечно, - Эмбер покивала.- Мне пойти с тобой?

-Нет, спасибо, я в порядке, просто очень душно, шумно… прости, я быстро.

Выйдя на улицу, Саманта взглянула на небо – сегодня вызвездило, небо чистое как будто умытое, редкое явление в таком смоге.

-Джин,- прошептала девушка.- Джин…

-Простите, мисс, мелочи не найдется?- обратился к ней какой-то бродяга.

-Мелочи? Нет, простите, но есть кое-что получше мелочи,- она порылась в кармане и выудила какую-то купюру, протянув ее человеку и даже не взглянув на номинал. Кольцо сверкнуло в свете фонарей.

-Спасибо, мисс,- кивнул мужчина, глядя на кольцо.- Красивое. От жениха?

-Спасибо и... не знаю,- девушка пожала плечами. Вряд ли он к ней полезет – по нему не скажешь, что он из таких. Просто человек, довольно приличный на вид, хотя и бездомный. Сердце неприятно кольнуло. – Я Вас знаю?- она пыталась вспомнить, где могла видеть эти добрые глаза, благообразную бородку, пальцы, даже слышать голос.- Ваше лицо кажется знакомым.

-Может быть, мисс,- дернул плечом мужчина.- Знаете, сколько тут бродит неприкаянных душ.

-Что?- испугалась Саманта.- Что Вы имеете в виду?

-Бродяг,- поправился человек.- Бродяг, ищущих свой уголок, свое пристанище.

-Мы точно не виделись? – повторила Саманта, глядя на мужчину и судорожно роясь в памяти – она точно где-то видела это лицо, это уже было, это не дежа вю, это реальность. И грязь на его лице – что-то в ней не так, как будто это и не грязь, а какая-то дурацкая маскировка. Он же даже не пахнет как бездомный!

-Мы все ходим под богом, мисс,- ответил бродяга.- Спасибо, я пойду.

Он развернулся, чтобы уйти, но девушка схватила его за рукав грязной куртки.

-Я Вас знаю!- горячо выдохнула она.- Я знаю, это звучит как бред, но я точно знаю, что где-то уже Вас видела!

-Вы могли видеть меня мельком,- ответил мужчина, не делая попытки вырваться.- Вы коп, верно?

-Как Вы?..

-У Вас глаза копа, внимательные, изучающие, но тревожные. Так Вы коп?

-Коп, сержант Саманта Тайлер-Джонс. Я точно видела Вас и не на улице,- увереннее произнесла девушка, отпустив рукав его куртки.- Я не знаю, что происходит, но мне кажется, что я что-то забыла, что что-то произошло, я как будто не на своем месте…

-Почему Вы мне это рассказываете, мисс?- бродяга чуть нахмурился.- Вы там, где Вы есть.

-А где я есть?- прищурилась Саманта.- Скажите, где я?

-Около клуба,- мужчина поднял голову, взглянув на вывеску. – Простите, но мне пора. Еще раз спасибо за деньги, мисс.

Он сделал пару шагов и услышал нервное:

-Как Вас зовут, сэр?

-Патрик,- мужчина обернулся.- Патрик Мак…

-МакГрегор,- одновременно с ним прошептала девушка.- Патрик МакГрегор, отец Патрик МакГрегор.

-Доброй ночи, мисс,- мужчина махнул рукой и пошел по улице.

-Сэм, ты в порядке?- обняла ее подруга, развернув к себе.

-Нет, подожди, Эмбер, мне нужно…- Саманта повернулась, но мужчина как сквозь землю провалился. – Где?..

-Что где?- не поняла Эмбер.- Сэм, ты в порядке?

-Мужчина, здесь был мужчина, я его знаю, он священник, Патрик МакГрегор, я уже виделась с ним,- быстро заговорила Саманта.

-Священник в такое время? Сэм, уже ночь, я думаю, все священники уже прочитали молитвы и спят сном праведника,- усмехнулась Эмбер.

-Господи, я схожу с ума,- Саманта закрыла лицо ладонями – камень в кольце сверкнул яркой звездой.

Девушка не увидела, как Эмбер вгляделась вдаль улицы, где пропал мужчина, и с нежностью едва заметно растянула губы в улыбке.

-Сэм, Сэмми, пойдем, дорогая,- Эмбер потянула подругу в клуб.- Сэм, как ты смотришь на то, чтобы снять какого-нибудь красавчика, а?

-Что?- второй раз испугалась Саманта, резко дернувшись.- Нет! Я не буду никого снимать!

-Хорошо, ладно,- Эмбер подняла руки вверх.- Только не кричи. Господи, да что с тобой?

-Я не… я не знаю,- Саманта передернула плечами.- Я поеду домой. Не хочу больше никаких клубов, я устала.

-Могу подвезти,- предложила подруга.

-Нет, возьму такси или пройдусь пешком,- отказалась Саманта.- Спасибо, иди, веселись, Эм.

-Как знаешь,- Эмбер не стала настаивать и оставила подругу одну.

-Патрик,- прошептала Саманта, уходя от клуба и глядя то на дорогу, то на звезды – целый планетарий с одной огромной самой яркой звездой посередине.- Патрик… Джин…

Шел уже 2009 год, Саманта готовилась сдать на детектива-инспектора, но все откладывала – команда поменялась, Сэм Тейлор возглавил отдел, дослужившись до старшего инспектора, и дела вроде бы начали налаживаться, но в последнее время Саманта стала рассеянной. После того странноватого случая в ночном клубе прошел год, в течение которого детектив-сержант Тайлер-Джонс безуспешно пробовала отыскать по базе данных того Патрика МакГрегора, но так и не нашла. В голове как будто засела заноза – ночами мучили кошмары с одним и тем же сюжетом – какая-то черная бесформенная масса, поглощающая весь мир, днями раскалывалась от боли голова, мешая сосредоточиться на работе, а вечерами, когда вся команда и начальник собирались в пабе, Саманта отказывалась и шла гулять, почему-то почти неотрывно глядя на небо, как будто что-то ища в темном бархате ночи, да только чаще всего небо было затянуто тучами из-за смога. Лондон, вечная сырость, туман, ни черта не видно.

-Она вспомнит,- шептались вокруг, бросая на Джонс взгляды.- Она все вспомнит.

Шептались? Саманта поднимала усталые глаза – нет, никому и в голову бы не пришло шептаться. Да и с чего бы? Коллектив дружный, все взрослые люди, все как на виду – ничего не скроешь. Галлюцинации, решала Саманта и принималась за работу – снова убийства, ничего, кроме убийств. Днем и вечером, в будни и выходные – криминальная жизнь старого города не замирала ни на минуту. Украденные кошельки, драгоценности, изнасилования, драки в пабах, поножовщины – вот и вся жизнь, которая протекала перед глазами.

После того дела, когда детектив-сержант вынуждена была выстрелить в преступника, мир как будто переменился. В душе настроенная лишь на переговоры, Саманта не увидела иного выхода – иначе бы пострадал заложник. После этого начался персональный ад и дело дошло до нервного срыва, слез в пабе, курса психотерапии, потому что она убила человека, парня девятнадцати лет, совсем еще ребенка, который обворовывал дома, чтобы прокормиться самому и накормить маленькую сестренку. Девочку забрали органы опеки, паренька…

Парня хоронили в закрытом гробу – рука сержанта не дрогнула, но он как-то слишком уж неудачно отклонился и пуля угодила в глаз – неприятное зрелище.

Нервы не выдержали, Саманта думала, что бросит службу, но ей дали небольшой отпуск, потом еще психотерапия, разговоры с друзьями, даже Сэм сказал, что она ничего бы не сделала иначе, никто бы не сделал, но с этого момента в ней что-то надломилось.

Саманта растрепала короткие волосы – длинные локоны она обстригла после того случая, повинуясь какому-то внутреннему ощущению. Так было правильно, такого просила душа.

-Что делать, если она вспомнит?- услышала Саманта как сквозь туман беседу Сэма и детектива Уотсона в кабинете шефа. Ее стол рядом, слышимость отличная.

-Мы не сможем объяснить причин, Сэм,- Дон Уотсон скрестил руки на груди.- Потому она здесь, мы должны позаботиться о ней, обезопасить ее от нее же самой. Воспоминания причинят боль, а у нас уже нет времени на поиски.

-Мэм, просмотрите, пожалуйста,- констебль из новичков сунул девушке папку с документами.

Саманта встрепенулась, прислушавшись пристальнее: нет, речь шла о похитителе на прошлой неделе. Долгое и тяжкое расследование, завершившееся трупом маленького мальчика и самоубийством педофила.

-Да, хорошо,- Джонс приняла документы и, тут же бросив папку на стол, потерла переносицу, закрыв глаза. Она слышала не этот разговор, говорили о ней, обсуждали ее, что-то пугало этих людей… господи же боже – весь отдел как будто считает себя персональными няньками одного лишь человека! Сэм кричит на кого угодно, хотя бывает, что перепадает и ей, но не так, новички ее боготворят, хотя она ничем выдающимся не блещет и особых похвал не снискала за все время работы. Она такая же, как все, ничего такого, но откуда тогда такое ощущение какой-то странной защищенности, как будто у мамы под боком?

-Глупости какие,- Саманта помотала головой, рассеивая морок.- Я просто устала, мне пора в отпуск.

-…вечером, а?- Сэм вышел из кабинета, подмигнув Саманте и выпроводив Дона. – Детектив, как настроение?

-Отлично, сэр, спасибо,- она кисло улыбнулась, приступив к работе.

Неделя прошла как во сне, Саманта вымоталась до такой степени, что готова была уснуть прямо за рулем. Верная красная Ауди ехала к дому, но тут проснулась рация.

-Десять-четыре! Перестрелка в «Трех ивах»! Заложники!

-6620, вызов принят!- отозвалась Саманта, вывесив маячок на крышу машины и рванув вперед.

-Детектив Тайлер-Джонс,- вдруг взволнованно заорала рация,- не смейте выезжать! Вы меня слышите?

-Я ближе всех, я успею быстрее,- заупрямилась Саманта, внезапно ощутив странный прилив сил и бодрости, чего с ней уже очень давно не случалось.

-Детек… де… де…- начала заикаться рация.

-Чертов прибор,- Саманта бросила быстрый взгляд на рацию, но руля из рук не выпустила. Она коп, она вооружена, а там заложники. Неприятно, но придется, наверное, применить оружие, хотя она в жизни больше не желала ни в кого стрелять – хватило одного раза.

Это был какой-то ночной клуб или бар, или стриптиз-клуб – сам черт не разберет, они все одинаковые, но внутри был вооруженный преступник, заложники и действовать нужно было хладнокровно. К черту все эмоции и метания, если такова уж ее работа!

Наверное, нужно было бы пробраться тихо, словно мышь, медленно, оценивая ситуацию, но внутри девушки словно щелкнули переключателем – захотелось ковбойства, куража… а ведь этого она никогда бы не сделала…

-Руки вверх! Полиция!- стоило только увидеть испуганных людей, полуголых девушек гоу-гоу, мужчин, жавшихся к стенам, Саманта прицелилась – ее рука никогда больше не дрогнет. Никогда!- Руки! Оружие на пол! Живо оружие на пол, руки за голову!

Но на все ее крики ей только усмехались в лицо.

Саманта никогда бы не представила и не помыслила, кто может быть преступником – седая женщина безо всякого тремора рук, как будто она была по меньшей мере наемником и прекрасно знала, как убивать и что делать, чтобы успокоить нервы.

-Вот мы и встретились, - едва ли не пропела женщина, нацелив пистолет на саму Саманту. – Ты не помнишь меня? – Джонс промолчала, так же целясь в женщину как и она в нее.- О, ну откуда тебе меня помнить? Ты же живешь как в раю, о тебе позаботились, это только я гнию здесь как падаль,- голос старой леди зазвучал ледяной сталью.

-Положите оружие, мэм, и поднимите руки,- потребовала Саманта.- Я гарантирую, что о Вас позаботятся…

-Кто? Ангелочки? – просюсюкала женщина, не спуская девушки с мушки.- Ты не помнишь меня, верно? А ведь это я должна была быть на твоем месте, девочка. Я! Я должна была стать Стражем, я должна была уйти к звездам! Я, а не ты, никчемная дрянь! Подстилка!

-Я понятия не имею, о чем Вы, мэм, но Вам лучше сдаться,- предупредила Саманта, сделав крошечный шажок к женщине. Та чуть склонила голову набок, как бы предупреждая о своих намерениях: еще шаг и прозвучал бы выстрел.

-Выметайтесь,- вдруг разрешила женщина, махнув пистолетом в сторону дверей.- Ну, живо!- она закричала на людей.

Люди бросились к дверям, возникла давка, кого-то прижали, но коп и вооруженный преступник, казалось, не замечали паники и не слышали криков.

-Ты вспоминаешь, верно?- снова начала женщина.- Ну же, Саманта, это не сложно – просто вспомнить то, что тебя заставили забыть. Мне было непросто пробраться в такой охраняемый детсад, как тебе тут устроили,- поторопила она, все еще держа Саманту на прицеле.

-Леди, я не знаю, о ч…

Договорить Саманта не успела – женщина залилась истерическим смехом.

-Леди? Ты назвала меня леди? Ты, жалкая выскочка, отобравшая у меня все – жизнь, судьбу, мужика, работу!

-Я Вас впервые вижу!- повысила голос и Саманта.

-Неужели? – саркастически хохотнула женщина.- Меня трудно узнать, да? Старая, немощная, но одно не изменилось – я все еще тебя ненавижу,- последние слова женщина прорычала.

-Мэм, Вам нужна медицинская помощь,- Саманта готова была потянуться к рации, но женщина выстрелила – пуля прошла как раз у руки. Дюйм в сторону и полилась бы кровь, но женщина отлично владела и оружием, и нервами.

-Мне нужно мое место, мерзкая выскочка! Мое законное место! Это я должна была быть здесь на твоем месте! Что, тебе нечего сказать?

-Позвольте, я вызову помощь, мэм,- попросила Саманта, однако же не сделав ни единого лишнего жеста.

-Я не сумасшедшая, Саманта Тайлер-Джонс, я Страж!- заорала женщина.- Я Страж, я была первым Стражем! Я была первой женщиной Джина! Я должна была стать Стражем навеки!

-Я коп,- спокойно ответила Саманта.- Откуда Вы меня вообще знаете?

Женщина снова залилась истерическим смехом.

-Что, я уже не так хороша, как раньше? Трудно узнать меня сквозь годы, что я провела здесь? А ведь я хотела утопить тебя, только тебя, а не его.

-Что? Кого?

-Ты вечно путалась под ногами, ты лезла к нему, только я все равно была первой. Я была его первой женщиной, ты меня слышишь!

-Я не знаю, о ч…

-Джин! Джин Хант! Хранитель Джин Хант! Не помнишь такого? Конечно, ты его не помнишь, вот только Я помню, Я живу, Я старею, а ты все такая же… Они заботятся о тебе, делают все, чтобы ты никогда не вспомнила о том, кто ты есть, только меня не обманешь – гром бывает и в раю.

-Мэм, Вам нужна по…

-Я нормальна! Я докажу, что я нормальна!- женщина заорала так, что Джонс отшатнулась, и прицелилась четче, намереваясь выстрелить.- Ты за все заплатишь,- произнесла она, прежде чем все-таки прогремел выстрел.

Джонс не успела понять, что произошло, а женщина уже упала на пол с простреленной грудью.

-Я должна была быть на твоем месте,- прохрипела женщина, когда Саманта бросилась к ней, чтобы отпиннуть пистолет и поддержать ее.- Ты все вспомнишь, выскочка, ты вспомнишь…

-Леди, пожалуйста, потерпите, я вызову помощь, я не хотела…- забормотала перепуганная Саманта.

-Ты думаешь, стреляла ты? – изо рта женщины потекла кровь.- Тебе никогда бы не дали такого шанса. Я попаду в ад из-за тебя, а ты… ты будешь проклята. Будь ты проклята, Страж! Будь ты про… о-о-ох-х… - женщина замерла на руках девушки.

Еще с минуту Саманта баюкала мертвое тело, после чего положила его на пол и закрыла лицо руками, забыв, что руки в крови.

Женщина была права, хотя Саманта даже не знала, в чем. Странное совпадение или паранойя, или дежа вю, или еще что-то, только женщина была права – Саманта чувствовала себя не на своем месте, как будто внутри нее было что-то другое, забытое, все эти шепотки за спиной, нежность в отношениях – кому пришло бы в голову так носиться с новичком, как это делали с ней, когда она только пришла в отдел? Ясли, детсад – что это было? Не полиция, а как будто ускоренный курс взросления или какой-то тренинг на странную тему.

Саманта подняла свой пистолет и принюхалась. А вот теперь кусочки мозаики начали приходить в движение, складываясь в общую картину – стреляла не она, значит, кто-то ее прикрывал. А это в свою очередь значит, что в тот раз она тоже не стреляла, но списала отсутствие запаха пороха из своего оружия на шок. Она не убивала того парня, она не убивала эту женщину – кто-то всегда стоял за ее спиной и делал выстрел. Но зачем? Кто?

-Саманта, ты!..- двери распахнулись и в зал влетел на всех парах Сэм и полный вооруженный отряд быстрого реагирования.

Саманта встала – все лицо в крови отпечатков своих же ладоней, одежда в крови.

-Я не буду задавать очевидного вопроса, Сэм,- произнесла она с горечью.- Я понимаю, для чего ты это делал, но почему она здесь? Что произошло с ней?

Сэм приблизился, дав команду оперативникам разойтись.

-Мы не могли рисковать, Саманта,- серьезно ответил мужчина, не став делать удивленное лицо. – Ты бы повторила ее судьбу, если бы за тебя не просили. Нам пришлось воспитывать твой характер.

-Что такого сделала Лиза Синклер в прошлом, за что ее так наказали? Я вспомнила прошлое, Сэм, я все вспомнила – она пыталась меня убить, пыталась убить Джина, но она же дала нам предупреждение. Сэм, это ее я видела на видео, она предупредила нас о базе Менвит-Хилл. Что с ней произошло такого, за что Джин отказался от нее?

-Она перешла черту, Саманта,- Сэм сделал еще шаг, но девушка отстранилась.- Она… на нее вышли те, кто причиняет людям страдания, Саманта. Лиза была бы хорошим Стражем, ее тоже готовили к этому, но она захотела большего, захотела власти, поняв, к чему ее готовят. Этого мы допустить не могли.

-И куда она?.. – слова давались с трудом.- Она прожила все это время здесь… мы ведь до сих пор в Лимбо, верно? Я не сошла с ума, я не ожила снова и не возродилась в реальном мире?

Мужчина только кивнул.

-У нее больше не было права выбирать, Хранитель отказался от нее, поняв, что тьмы в ней больше, чем желания помогать. И у нее был только один путь.

-Она заменила Китса? – по щекам девушки потекли слезы.- Господи, но ведь можно же было что-то сделать!

-Она не заменит его,- прохладно ответил Сэм. – Она просто человек, жертва в каком-то смысле, но не сильная фигура.

-Она мучилась!- закричала Саманта.- Вы ее сотворили! Вы сотворили меня! – она ударила мужчину в грудь.- Она тоже любила, тоже страдала от выбора, она осталась ради Джина…

-Она свернула с пути!- мужчина не стал долго терпеть удары и схватил руки девушки, глядя ей в глаза.- Саманта, мы не палачи, но мы вынуждены были отстранить ее.

-Да как вы смеете?- презрительно бросила Саманта, стряхнув руки мужчины со своих.- Как вы смеете решать наши судьбы? Вы суете нас сюда, а потом смотрите, как мы барахтаемся! Ты стрелял в нее!

Мужчина молча кивнул.

-Я не мог позволить тебе пролить кровь – это бы означало для тебя один путь, вниз.

Саманта осела на пол, снова закрыв лицо руками.

-За что? Господи, да за что же вы нас так мучаете? Зачем ты позволил ей сорваться в пропасть? Почему не помог так же как мне? Почему, Сэм?

-Потому что за тебя просили, Саманта, только поэтому,- все так же прохладно ответил мужчина, отбросив ненужный теперь любезный тон и всю показушную игру.- Если бы не Хранитель, у тебя был бы такой же путь.

-Дай ей покой,- Саманта подняла голову и схватила мужчину за ногу.- Прошу, умоляю, дай ей покой! Она не заслужила такого! Только не так! Ты не понимаешь – она же любила! Она как и я любила Джина, она старалась дать ему все, что только могла!

-Похвально, что ты милосердна, наши заботы не прошли даром,- заметил мужчина,- но нет. Отступники попадают в ад. Будь благоразумна, Саманта, ты прошла все испытания, ты очистила душу от скверны, пришло время вернуться к работе.

-Если нельзя так, позвольте хотя бы мне увидеть ее, проводить, показать Врата!- умоляла девушка, стоя на коленях.- Пожалуйста! Так нельзя! Это бесчеловечно! Она же никого из нас не убила, она даже помогла мне… нам… без нее ничего бы такого со мной не произошло!

-Никогда бы не подумал, что твое милосердие так слепо, Страж,- еще холоднее ответил Сэм, отходя.- Лиза играла свою последнюю роль. Именно ее «помощь» привела тебя в то состояние, от которого ты бы никогда не избавилась, если бы не мы. Ты пролила кровь Хранителя, это дорога вниз.

-Я убила Китса, я заняла бы его место, это тоже сделала Лиза?

-Небольшое отступление,- пожал плечами Сэм.- Тебе не терпится уйти вниз?

-Я никогда туда не пойду,- Саманта опустила голову. Джин верил в нее - если она его подведет, если снова примется дерзить, она никогда больше не увидит его. Лиза… что Лиза? Вив попал за меньшее, а эта женщина действительно хотела убить Джина, тогда, в семьдесят четвертом она пыталась остановить саму Саманту, задержать ее, чтобы не дать предотвратить ее рождение… и все равно, это все было нечестно, ведь Лиза единственная помнила прошлое, которого уже не было, не она была виновна в том, что произошло на базе Менвит-Хилл – это сделала сама Саманта. Про опального Стража забыли, ее просто вычеркнули из каких-то высоких списков, оставили доживать годы в Лимбо, позволили состариться. Ослабеть, чтобы потом указать на лестницу, ведущую вниз. Просить за Лизу было бессмысленно – каждый получает то, что заслужил. Путь Саманты лишь в смирении, потому что этого от нее и ждут, Сэм действительно помогал ей разобраться в себе, дал возможность пожить как будто по-настоящему, снова вернул все эмоции, но пустота внутри не проходила, потому что и не смогла бы пройти. Пустоту наполняли только Врата, люди, копы, приходившие к Стражу, их беседы, их страхи, когда только Страж могла им помочь справиться со страхом и пройти куда-то дальше. Страж милосерден, он одинаково сочувствует и копу-предателю, и копу-герою, наверное, поэтому сейчас Саманта разрывалась от смятения – Лиза не была копом как и она сама, она была парикмахером, который когда-то давно хотел работать в полиции, хотел всей душой, провожал глазами полисменов, но так уж сложилось, что мечтам было не суждено сбыться. Саманта когда-то в нереальной жизни была байкером, барменом, недоучкой-копом, наверное, дело только в этом – она все-таки проучилась какое-то время в академии. – Простите меня,- Саманта закрыла глаза. Душа рвалась на части – в ней просыпался Страж, хотелось к звездам, к людям, ждущим проводника.- Простите. Если только вы позаботитесь о несчастных, то я приму любое наказание, только они ни в чем не виноваты – воспитайте другого Стража…

Она говорила, убеждала, а мужчина молча слушал, не перебивая, а когда слова кончились и слезы девушки иссякли, он протянул ей руку.

-Мы не ошиблись в выборе,- произнес он чуть теплее.- Лучшего Стража никогда не будет. Ты можешь вернуться, если хочешь, а можешь провести здесь столько времени, сколько пожелаешь. Сможешь увидеть свою седину, если сильно захочешь,- неловко пошутил он.

Саманта так и не поднялась с колен – она сломала гордость. Что толку спорить или просить у таких людей? Нельсон помогал словом, советом, Патрик исцелял прикосновением, но они не Сэм, не ее начальник и надсмотрщик. Сэм играл свою роль простака и друга, но другом никаким никогда и не был, хотя он действительно заботился о вверенном ему человеке как отец о ребенке. Есть Хранитель, есть Страж, а есть кураторы того и другого – таков уж этот мир, что на всех найдутся свои начальники.

-Нельзя заставлять людей ждать, - произнесла она, прекрасно зная все законы Времени и Лимбо – во Вратах время замерло, время там бесконечно и безгранично, оно растягивается так, что в Лимбо может пройти миг, а во Вратах пройдут сотни лет, тысячи, а может и наоборот. – Если звезды примут меня…

-Примут,- заверил Сэм, все еще держа руку протянутой. Девушка приняла помощь и поднялась.- Поскольку я старший, я принял решение о том, что ты сможешь сделать еще.

-Что? – Саманта подняла глаза – если бы она хотела, она бы увидела его истинный облик, она бы поняла, что клуба не существует, что вокруг есть только ослепительный ледяной свет, что он точно так же болезненнен, как и обжигающее красно-оранжевые краски лифта, на котором в прошлом уезжал Китс. Это не рай - он выше, это не ад – он ниже, это все еще Лимбо с замкнутым на себя отрезком времени и местом, созданным как ясли для дитя-Стража, чтобы вернуть ему чистоту и веру в звезды.

-Думаю, ты узнаешь сама, когда придет время,- Сэм улыбнулся – тепло, светло, но его глаза оставались слишком внимательными, чтобы принять его эмоции начистоту. Саманта только сейчас поняла, что он всегда смотрел так – внимательно, изучающее, словно подстраиваясь под подопечную. Он неплохой, он замечательный надсмотрщик, он терпеливый, требовательный, он был заботливым другом… никогда другом на самом деле не являясь. Глупо было думать, что даже за Джином не присматривают – для этого есть Нельсон, глупо было представлять, что за самой Самантой не следили и не помогали ей, когда было необходимо. Просто они не друзья, они помощники, кураторы, у них своя работа, а дружба, все эмоции, чувства – это лишнее. – Ну, с богом,- произнес Сэм перед тем, как Саманта очутилась дома.

Звезды снова кружились в танце, самая яркая подмигнула, пролетели быстрые как мысли кометы, зажглись новые, а Стража уже ждали дела…

Звезды вели свой неспешный хоровод уже очень долгий срок, прежде чем на дороге в обе стороны под ними что-то изменилось.

-Давно здесь не был,- раздался приветливый голос мужчины.

Страж обернулась и улыбнулась.

-Патрик. Помню, Вы говорили, что мы больше не увидимся.

Мужчина в сутане чуть поджал губы, пряча улыбку.

-Не хотел подавать ложных надежд, Саманта. Хорошо устроились, всем довольны? – поинтересовался он, глядя на звезды.- Как красиво!

-Здесь мой дом, падре,- смиренно ответила девушка.- Здесь покой, тишина.

-Забвение,- подытожил Патрик. – Слышал, Вас повысили.

-Да, не до детектива-инспектора, конечно, но…- Страж подошла ближе.- Вы не изменились с того времени, когда я Вас видела.

-В Манчестере?- лукаво усмехнулся мужчина.

-Да, только в прошлом. Вы в самом деле священник, Патрик?

-В самом деле был им когда-то очень давно. Но Вы же знаете, кто я на самом деле, не так ли?

Страж медленно склонила голову.

-Я не понимаю, зачем Вам было нужно, чтобы я вспомнила о Джине, когда проходила курс послушания?

-Вы проходили курс духовного очищения, а не послушания, Саманта. Вы излишне строги к себе.

-Я Страж, так что это было сказано правдиво, но я не о том. Зачем Вам это понадобилось?

-Вы не думали о нем, верно? Все эти годы Вы не вспоминали о нем, жили как во сне, но ведь это был не сон, Вы ощущали тревогу, хотя не могли понять ее источника.

-Я знаю,- девушка взглянула на кольцо.- Это трогательно, только я не знаю, зачем мне это, что делать дальше. У нас ничего не будет, но Вы зачем-то мне напомнили о нем. Зачем, святой отец?

-Боюсь, мне нечем Вас утешить, Саманта,- тон голоса мужчины остался теплым, но стал более деловым.- Видите ли, проверка Вашей преданности делу велась по всем направлениям. Мы хотели быть уверенными, что Вы не отступитесь, что однажды не пойдете стопами мисс Синклер… - Саманта отвернулась. Ее не мучила совесть, не тяготила печаль – во Вратах не было места этим разрушительным чувствам, но было мучительно жаль женщину, которую просто забыли, когда она оступилась, с которой не стали возиться как с самой Самантой, не дали еще один шанс все изменить. – Мы не ошиблись, и вот Вы здесь, у Вас новые возможности.

-Я этого не просила,- ответила Саманта. – Это не трудно, мне нравится то, что я делаю, но…

-Незавершенное дело Вас не отпускает,- понял Патрик. Саманта кивнула.- Именно за этим я и пришел.

Она подняла голову, глядя на мужчину – неужели?..

-Какой там сейчас год? – одними губами выдохнула она.

-2012, он перешагнул свою линию и готов отпустить себя.

Джин…

Саманта отвела взгляд. Она очень долго не видела его – сначала двадцать лет по его линии жизни, потом годы ее обучения, когда она даже не помнила о том, кто подарил ей кольцо, а теперь еще это, событие, которого она ждала с трепетом, потому что это поставит точку уже навсегда. Она больше никогда его не увидит.

-Он меня еще помнит? – тихо спросила она.

-Он помнит, Саманта,- заверил Патрик.- Поверьте мне, он ждал Вас, он ждал Вас всегда, даже когда Вас еще не было рядом.

-Он хочет, чтобы я проводила его?- уточнила девушка, заранее зная ответ.- А что потом?

-Именно для этого я и пришел к Вам, Саманта,- Патрик обнял плечи девушки. – Мы приняли решение, что Вы сможете сделать свой выбор, выбор сердца.

-Вы хотите сказать, что я... Я смогу уйти с ним?

-Да.

-Я узнаю ответ на вопрос?

-Если захотите, то да.

-А что меня ждет там? – она кивнула в бок.- Я всегда думала, что так нельзя, это невозможно, я же не рождалась, я не смогу… так… туда… Или смогу?

-Если пожелаете,- мужчина взял ее за руку.- И, если позволите, примите от нас подарок,- он сделал шаг в звездные кущи, увлекая девушку за собой. Миг и они в каком-то роскошном номере отеля – беж, персик и розоватое золото красок вокруг, аромат роз и… та, кого Саманта уже не ждала увидеть.

-Айрис! – девушка обняла подругу.- Господи, Айрис!

-Только на несколько часов, Сэмми,- лучезарно улыбнулась подруга.- А ты не изменилась,- добавила она.

-А вот ты очень изменилась,- так хотелось все узнать, многое сказать, попросить прощения, но это было уже не нужно – это прошлое, Айрис теперь в лучшем мире. По ее цветущему виду можно было сказать лишь одно – у нее все было в порядке, такое странное событие ничуть не отвлекло ее от гипотетических полетов среди облаков, игры на арфе и хорового пения. Айрис простили и дали покой, но в самый важный момент для каждой девушки ее попросили прийти подруге на помощь и Айрис не отказалась. – И что это значит? – Саманта обернулась к Патрику.

-Хранитель сдержит обещание, уважаемый Страж,- чуть склонил голову мужчина.- Если пожелаете, конечно,- добавил он, кивнув на загадочные коробки и упаковки на столе. – Это ни к чему Вас не обязывает, но ему было бы приятно видеть Вас в таком. Желаю счастья и счастливого пути, Саманта,- пожелал он.

Однажды Джин сказал, что каждая девушка должна побыть невестой, должна надеть подвенечный наряд, сиять как звезда в свой самый счастливый день и вроде бы все было правильно, Джин сдержит обещание и подарит сказку той, что была рядом, но в душе было не радостно, а тревожно.

Ей дали выбор, положили мир к ее ногам, сломали и сломили ее Зверя внутри, дав душе покой, но свадьба… так ли правильно ей случиться?

Саманта подняла трубку телефона и набрала один номер – дело должно завершиться правильно.

Это удивительный мир, как говорил Сэм и сам Джин, это удивительное место, таково уж оно есть, что здесь нет логики, есть только желание Хранителя.

Наверное, было глупо желать снова увидеть эту молодую женщину – она всегда будет молода и ослепительно красива, а вот он… Он постарел, пришло время оставить пост и уйти, но Джин был человеком слова, он бы сдержал обещание, даже если бы получил не тот ответ, на который рассчитывал – все должно быть по правилам, пусть и не им писанным.

В солнечный полдень 2 июня 2012 года – ровно в полдень, Джин Джини! – он шел к пабу, где его ждали друзья. Улица была украшена лентами, цветами, воздушными шарами, флажками как того требовал праздник, не было лишь…

-Привет, родной,- услышал он голос той, которую готов был ждать вечность.

Джин обернулся и едва не схватился за сердце – перед ним стояла самая красивая из невест, самая прекрасная из королев: горделивая осанка, мягкая улыбка, снежно-белое платье как у принцессы, сияющие звезды бриллиантов в украшениях и в тиаре, но невеста была без фаты.

-Ты похожа на Грейс Келли,- произнес Джин, не в силах оторвать глаз от девушки.

-Спасибо, - чуть склонила голову Саманта.- Ты так элегантен,- она протянула руку мужчине и он поцеловал ее пальцы.

-Наверное, не стоило надевать все это,- не сдержался он, смутившись.- Нужно было взять фрак, все то, что положено, да?

Саманта лишь улыбнулась.

-Джин, не думай ни о чем, ты великолепен.

Джин и в самом деле не стал бы носить фрак – он и не умел его носить, потому решил, что будет правильно в такой день выбрать что-то более близкое, что и сделал, надев парадную форму офицера полиции.

-Ты не против прогуляться?- предложила Саманта, чтобы замять неловкость и смущение мужчины.- Мы будем говорить, сколько пожелаешь, идти, сколько захочешь, но сперва я бы хотела сделать тебе подарок.

-Кольцо?- удивился мужчина.

-Нет, не волнуйся, родной, ничего плохого я не сделаю,- она коснулась его лица кончиками пальцев, чуть огладив щеки, и Джин почувствовал, как что-то меняется, как будто прибавляется сил, форма садится как новенькая, как будто на него подогнанная, а ведь она была чуть мала.

Джин готов был закрутиться на месте, если бы не знал, что она сделала. Достаточно было взглянуть на свои руки – он пришел сюда старым, стыдясь своего возраста, но и гордясь им же, а теперь он увидел, что помолодел ровно до того момента, когда впервые увидел Саманту. Ему бы стоило обидеться, быть может, упрекнуть девушку в том, что ей неприятно видеть его стариком, хотя кому как ни ему было знать, что она видит его таким, каким хочет видеть, чувствует так, как хочет чувствовать. Джин все понял и лишь подал леди руку, чтобы пройтись по нарядно украшенной улице.

-И как там у тебя дела, а? – спросил он.

-Отлично,- Саманта взяла его под руку, прижавшись к нему и наслаждаясь его теплом.- Меня повысили, теперь работы больше, но мне это нравится.

-Ты счастлива?- он взглянул на нее.

-Абсолютно,- заверила она.- И все же осталось незавершенное дело. Мне сказали, что я могу закончить его здесь, с тобой.

Джину очень бы хотелось задать самый важный вопрос в его жизни, но он испугался снова услышать отказ, даже теперь, когда Саманта была красивейшей из невест. С Джонс всегда очень сложно, по-другому и быть не может.

-Я скучал,- тихо произнес он вместо вопроса.- Я скучал, Саманта. Все эти годы, десятилетия я очень скучал по тебе. Я должен был позвать тебя раньше, у нас было бы больше времени, больше возможности, у нас могло что-то получиться, но я…

Девушка развернулась и поцеловала его, стирая все сомнения, все вопросы, тревоги, убирая горечь и печаль.

-Подари мне танец, Джин,- попросила она.

-Все, что захочешь,- ответил он.

Глаза в глаза, рука в руке, сплетение душ посреди звезд – улица пропала, растворилась в бескрайнем звездном небе.

-As such a sad love

Deep in your eyes, a kind of pale jewel

Open and closed within your eyes

I'll place the sky within your eyes…- пел Боуи ту самую песню, что когда-то пел его герой наивной девочке, верившей в сказку.

Давным-давно во времени, которого уже нет, в дурманном сне времени, которого нет, Саманта танцевала под звездами с высоким красивым мужчиной в черном плаще и маске, смотревшего на нее с любовью, теперь же это была реальность времени, которое у них есть – только это и ничего больше.

-As the pain sweeps through

Makes no sense for you

Every thrill has gone

Wasn't too much fun at all

But I'll be there for you-oo-oo

As the world falls down

Falling in love…- танец должен был завершиться и сказка должна была кончиться, и кончилась она поцелуем.

-Мне позволили быть с тобой,- прошептала девушка, когда поцелуй завершился объятиями уже на празднично украшенной улице Манчестера.- Мне разрешили уйти с тобой, Джин, понимаешь? Меня освобождают, мне дали выбор.

-Я знаю,- мужчина обнял ее и крепко прижал к себе, закрыв глаза. – Я знаю, принцесса.

Она отстранилась, глядя на него.

-Я Страж, Джин,- произнесла она.- Я Смерть, но я и Жизнь, мне дали то, что я даже помыслить не могла. Круг замкнулся, понимаешь? Это конец пути.

-Я понимаю, Саманта, я знаю,- он не отрываясь любовался ей, хотя понял, что будет дальше.

-Если я уйду, мы встретимся там, за гранью, ты же знаешь,- горячо зашептала она,- мы будем вместе, Джин, если захочешь, я увижу Сэма, Энни, Рея, Криса, Шаз и прочих. Мы выпьем за Артура, о нас позаботятся…

Он чуть дернул губами и качнул головой.

-Ты ведь этого не хочешь, принцесса, верно?

-Джин, я…

-Я могу сказать тебе, что ты хочешь знать,- предложил он, взял ее за руку.- Стоит тебе только узнать ответ и все, ты свободна, но… - он на миг замер, изучая отчаянное выражение ее глаз.- Детка, ты же этого не хочешь, верно? – по ее щеке скатилась слеза и он осторожно стер ее пальцами.- Не надо, детка, не плачь, я не буду принуждать тебя.

-Джин…

-Саманта, у нас у каждого свой путь,- он глубоко вздохнул.- Я был нянькой, наставником, я сам учился, но ты… ты одиночка, ты сильная женщина, ты нашла свое призвание, которое тебе нравится. Если ты пойдешь со мной в паб, даже имея все ответы на все вопросы, ты не будешь так счастлива, как теперь. Я не хочу, чтобы эти звезды потускнели,- он коснулся ее изуродованной шрамом щеки, глядя в глаза.- Не говори ничего, детка, это нормальное решение, это твое решение.

-Ты меня отпустишь?- она снова обняла его.- Если ты уйдешь, унеся с собой обиду на меня, мне не будет покоя.

-Я не обижаюсь, никогда не мог на тебя обижаться, тигрица, - усмехнулся он. – Я отпускаю тебя, Саманта,- произнес он, поцеловав ее в лоб.- Но знаешь что?- она взглянула на него в недоумении.- Знаешь, я был бы горд, зная, что ты помнишь обо мне.

-Я всегда буду помнить, Джин, - ответила она.- Я никого не забываю, а ты – самое дорогое, что у меня есть и было.

-Тогда…- он порылся в кармане и вытащил гладкое кольцо белого металла.- Я бы хотел все сделать по правилам, даже если это не то предложение, которое желает жених невесте, но когда у нас что было так, как у людей?- скороговоркой выпалил он и опустился на одно колено.- Саманта, ты… - он на миг смутился, но взял себя в руки.- Саманта, я делаю тебе официальное предложение руки, сердца и всего мира,- она улыбнулась, но мешать не стала.- Согласна ли ты хранить верность полиции и короне? Согласна ли ты заботиться о подданных короны? – она отметила, что он не упомянул нынешнюю королеву – ведь монархи будут меняться со временем, а срок работы Стража – вся вечность Времени. – Согласна ли ты служить верой и правдой на благо короны и да хранит тебя Господь?

-Согласна,- Саманта ощутила незнакомую доселе легкость, как будто она в самом деле была невестой перед алтарем, волнуясь за произнесение клятв верности перед женихом. Наверное, вот он, этот трепет, эти приятные минуты, когда заключается союз, благословленный на небесах.

-Тогда, - Джин поднялся и торжественно надел кольцо на безымянный палец девушки.- Вот, как-то так,- добавил он, нарушив все традиции, но гордясь собой и своим действием.- Знаешь, мы могли бы, наверное, сбежать куда-нибудь на Карибы, прожить там еще лет тридцать, а потом снова вернуться сюда, а?- предложил он.

Девушка только улыбнулась.

Зачем говорить очевидное? Джин долго был Хранителем, долго шел к пабу, он позволил себе постареть, Саманта вернула его молодость, но ему нельзя назад – теперь у копов будет новый Хранитель, сильный лидер, умный, добрый, справедливый. Будут и новые враги, если кто-то оступится, но Артур умен, он все сделает, чтобы не дать ни одному копу уйти вниз. А Джин… Джин заслужил покой.

-Если ты хочешь,- только и позволила себе заметить Саманта.

-Не очень,- Джин причмокнул губами и взглянул на синее небо.- Знаешь, никогда этого не говорил, но я все-таки скучаю по ребятам, по Сэму.

-Я знаю, родной, - кивнула девушка.- Хотелось бы попросить тебя передать им привет, только они меня не помнят, это было бы нечестно. Думаю, я еще их увижу,- добавила она.

-Ну, мы почти пришли,- Джин отвел глаза, взглянул вперед, где высилось здание паба с мутно-белыми окнами. – Не умею прощаться, если честно,- поежился он.

Двери паба открылись и навстречу паре вышел веселый темнокожий мужчина.

-Хэ-э-эй, мой храбрец! - он раскрыл объятия для мужчины и поклонился девушке.- Леди,- Саманта улыбнулась ему.

-Пиво как всегда свежее, Нельсон?- кивнул Джин старому другу.

-У меня другого не бывает, - усмехнулся Нельсон.- Заходите, все уже ждут,- пригласил он, открыв двери паба.

-Sailors fighting in the dance hall

Oh man! Look at those cavemen go

It's the freakiest show

Take a look at the Lawman

Beating up the wrong guy

Oh man! Wonder if he'll ever know

He's in the best selling show

Is there life on Mars? – пел Боуи в пабе. Он всегда будет спрашивать, есть ли жизнь на Марсе, хотя… на Марсе ее может не быть, а вот в пабе будет постоянно.

-Не знаю, что сказать, принцесса,- Джин неловко потоптался.- Увидимся, может быть?

-Мы встретимся, я провожу и встречу снова и снова – это моя работа, родной,- ответила девушка. – Сегодня все звезды Вселенной будут петь для тебя,- пообещала она.

-Ты все равно поешь лучше,- буркнул он, окончательно смутившись.

Саманта подошла ближе и, потянувшись к нему губами, поцеловала, после чего отстранилась и улыбнулась.

-Я спою «Love Me Tender» как ты и хотел,- шепнула она.

Нельсон кивнул на то, что она сделала – это было то, что она могла ему преподнести в подарок, лишь это, потому что у нее больше ничего не было. Его жизнь, его время, его годы.

Он сделал шаг к пабу, пятясь от нее – совсем юный парень девятнадцати лет, отчаянно смущающийся перед той, что выглядела старше, нескладный лопоухий паренек с грустными губами и непокорными серыми глазами. Таким он был когда-то очень давно, но таким он и войдет в паб – это будет правильно.

Он не произнес ни слова, отдав честь и, уже не оглянувшись, уходя к ожидавшему его Нельсону. Темнокожий бармен обнял паренька и проводил его в паб. Дверь закрылась, свечение стало ярче, но вот пропало и оно, и паб, оставив на залитой солнцем полудня улице только невесту.

-Вы так и не сказали, что любите его, леди,- к ней приблизился темнокожий молодой мужчина.- Рад снова Вас видеть.

-Взаимно, Артур,- она обернулась, обняв его.- Слова не нужны, мы никогда не придавали им значения. Мы были людьми дела, чем слова.

-Вы останетесь, леди?- почтительно поинтересовался Артур. – Хочу пригласить Вас в паб.

-В паб?- улыбнулась Саманта.

-Паб, это то место, куда мы идем после работы,- повторил Скай слова Джина.- Я пью легкое вино – полезно для организма,- пояснил он.

-Спасибо за предложение, но мне нужно возвращаться к работе. Он ведь твой первый, да? – поняла Саманта тревогу мужчины.

-Он первый, кого я почти проводил. Я научусь, леди.

-Знаю. Ты отлично справишься, я в тебя верю,- она развернулась, подобрав пышные юбки, чтобы уйти.

-Мы еще встретимся?- спросил Артур ей вслед.- Вы меня бросаете?

Она обернулась.

-Мне больше нельзя сюда приходить, ты же это понимаешь. Я та сила, что может все это уничтожить. Все будет хорошо, Артур, ты справишься.

-Но, леди…- мужчина успел лишь протянуть руку в ее сторону, а Саманта уже исчезла.

-Love me tender,

Love me dear,

Tell me you are mine.

I'll be yours through all the years,

Till the end of time.

When at last my dreams come true

Darling this I know

Happiness will follow you

Everywhere you go,- молодая женщина в длинном белом платье наклонилась над могилой, коснувшись пальцами мрамора. Она явилась глубокой ночью 2 июня 2012 года в реальном мире лишь затем, чтобы выполнить обещание и оставить на могиле подарок из того, что у нее был – кольцо с крупным сверкающим как звезда камнем. Та, что дарила жизнь и провожала в последний путь не могла бы сделать так, чтобы кольцо в самом деле появилось материально, но если бы кто-нибудь мог видеть метафизическое, он бы удивился, заметив такой подарок в таком месте. Впрочем, за местом упокоения ухаживали, сюда носили цветы, вот только упокоенная душа уже давно покинула бренное тело.

Страж поднялась и отошла, растворяясь в воздухе – ее появления ждал чудесный малыш, только что родившийся у молодой супружеской пары.

По звездному куполу Врат пролетела быстрая как мысль огромная сверкающая звезда – мятежная душа обрела покой в прошлом и теперь пришла в мир живых, чтобы стать или офисным клерком, или водителем автобуса, или поваром, или, как заранее знала Страж, полицейским с красивым именем – жгучим как удар хлыста, быстрым как взмыленный скакун, сильным как скала.


End file.
